To Tame A Hanyou
by VixenSerael21
Summary: InuYasha's promiscuous ways have caused dishonor to his family , and his parents are sick of it! When they make him an offer he can't refuse, money isn't the only thing on the line. Can Kagome reform the lecherous hanyou? Rated for future situations. ;) InuxKag, SangXMiro, SesshxRin
1. Ch 1 The Deal

To Tame a Hanyou

InuYasha rolled his eyes as his father continued his rant.

"I'm tired of this, InuYasha! You have no respect for yourself or your family! Do you have any idea the kind of shame you have put on us?!"

Glaring at his father, InuYasha huffed.

"That's just it, Father. All you care about is you, your reputation, and what you want. What about me?! What about what I want?!"

InuTaisho blistered at his comment.

"What you want is to soil this family's name by playing dangerous games! What if you went too far with one of your women?! You would be mated for life with someone you don't even love!"

InuYasha didn't want to hear the truth of it. As demons, sex was off limits unless you were ready to mate. Even his demon half-brother hadn't mated yet, and he was thirty-five…the thirty-five year old virgin.

"How the hell am I supposed to find my mate if I'm not going out on dates?"

Narrowing his eyes at his son, InuTaisho tapped his foot.

"Do you expect me to believe that it was their minds and their souls you were interested in? I'm sure that every girl you've been out with recently were not nice girls. Well enough is enough!"

Crossing his arms, InuYasha glared at his father.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Smirking, his father formulated a devious plan.

"How much do you love money, InuYasha?"

"What kind of stupid question is that? You know I love having money."

"Are you willing to do anything it takes to keep it?"

InuYasha started to get a bad feeling in his gut.

"What are you getting at, old man?"

Walking around the room with his hands behind his back, InuTaisho stared at his son.

"It's quite simple really. Agree to exclusively date a girl of my choosing for one whole year, and I'll give you twenty million. If you decide to mate with her, then you get an extra thirty million as a wedding gift. That should be more than enough for you to live on. However, if you are caught being unfaithful, in any way, the entire deal is off the table, and Sesshomaru will get your inheritance... you will be left with nothing but a name."

He was in a rock and a hard place. Date one girl that his father would choose? _'If I go with it, then I'm guaranteed twenty million, and if I mate with her I get thirty million. But I can't cheat on her, and if I do then I get nothing. The old man sure drives a hard bargain.'_

Walking up to his dad, InuYasha stuck out his hand, "deal, but you better at least pick a pretty girl."

Chuckling, InuTaisho took his son's hand.

"Don't worry, Inu, she's gorgeous from what I'm told."

"Already have someone in mind?"

"Yes, but you'll have to see her at the dinner I'm inviting her family to. I don't want to give away the surprise."

Gulping, InuYasha let go of his father's hand and wondered if this was a bad idea after all.

Mr. Higurashi could barely contain his excitement as he knocked on his daughter's bedroom door.

"It's open!"

Stepping in, he smiled.

"Kagome, I think you're going to get lost in those books."

Said girl maneuvered herself off the bed, careful not to mess with the pages of the fifteen books she surrounded herself with.

"Everything okay, Dad?"

"Do you remember the Takahashi's?"

"Can't say I do."

"Well, you were a little thing when you met them, but you took a shine to their boy back then."

"Oh no, Dad. Don't go setting me up on dates, I don't need a boyfriend in my life. Boys are just cumbersome and immature."

"Well, dear I wasn't going to set you up on a date."

"You weren't?"

"No, I was going to set you up for a permanent boyfriend."

Raising a brow, she turned on her heel and went back to her books.

"No thanks."

Sitting in her desk chair, her father pleaded with her.

"Please Kagome? His father is desperate to get his son to take life seriously, and it would be your chance to experience life outside of books and homework. If you do this for me, I'll give you anything you want."

"A castle in Ireland."

"Very funny."

"It was worth a shot. Let me think this over."

"Okay, but we are having dinner with them tonight, so pick out your best dress and be downstairs around six."

Her father walked out the door, and she sighed in exasperation.

"What did he just rope me into?"

Buttoning up his red silk collared shirt, InuYasha felt a bit nervous meeting someone new that he didn't pick up in a club.

"You can do this! She's a girl like all the rest. Just charm her socks off, yeah. It works with the other ones."

Stepping out of his room, he walked downstairs and into the dining hall.

His mother, Izaiyoi was dressed in a long violet mermaid dress and setting the table.

"Mom, why don't you let the maids do that?"

Standing up, she put her hands on her hips, "really, InuYasha I'm not invalid. I don't need the maids to do things that I should do for my family. That's why I'm setting the places and cooking the food."

Chuckling, he walked over and helped her with the place settings.

"I thought being a chef meant you don't like cooking when you aren't at work."

"Cooking is a passion, son. Something about tonight gave me inspiration to want to cook for our guests."

"Speaking of, Mom, do I look like a gentleman?"

Glancing at her son's attire, Izaiyoi shook her head.

"Perhaps it's because you have been doing this 'bad boy' thing for so long, but even dressed nice, like you are now, it still screams, 'I'm up to no good'."

Shrugging, InuYasha finished setting the dishes.

"It can't be helped, I guess."

"You do look very handsome, dear. I'm sure she'll like you, just be yourself."

Never in a million years would he admit it to anyone, but InuYasha knew he was a bit of a momma's boy. Walking over, he kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, Mom. I hope you're right."

Watching him walk off, Izaiyoi pressed her hands together and looked up at the ceiling.

"Please, God, make this work."

Kagome sat in the back seat, fidgeting with the bottom of her dress.

"Are you sure this outfit looks okay, Mom?"

"Dear, you look absolutely beautiful. I'm sure he'll take a liking to you, just don't worry."

Smiling at her mom, Kagome looked back down at her dress. A knee length spaghetti strap dress with a fitted bodice and black tool underneath the shimmery dark green fabric. Pulling up her low neckline, she tried to keep it modest, but her breasts were pressing tightly against the top. Thank goodness, she opted for black sparkly ballerina flats for a fashionable comfort.

Looking in the compact mirror, she debated the dark smoky eyes as she looked a little sultry, but it was too late to change that. Her hair was pulled to one side and curled just on the ends, held in place by a sparkling clip.

"Are we there yet? My nerves are really starting to get to me."

Chuckling, her father made a grand hand gesture with the one hand not on the wheel.

"I give you, The Takahashi Estate."

Gazing out the windshield, Kagome gasped as she saw the giant mansion before her. Everything was alight by little white Christmas lights on the outside, and she couldn't stop the smile. This place looked like a lot of wonderful memories lived within the walls and on the grounds; there was just a warmth you could feel.

As the car stopped, Kagome willed her body to move, but felt frozen to the seat.

"Come on, girl. You can do this! Just get up and step out. Everything will be fine."

Quick pep talk, and Kagome was ready to face the music, A. K. A, her new boyfriend.

Standing at the entryway with his parents, he was the first to really get a look at her. First her foot, clad in small black flats. Then her leg, nicely toned and pale. Next her dress, very nice dark green and hugged her in all the right places. Finally, what he had been waiting for, pale round face, small upturned nose, smoky eye makeup which put off a sexy vibe, and flowing black hair, but the real 'wow' moment was her eyes. They were a deep swirling blue so piercing and striking, no doubt this girl had every guy at her school groveling at her feet.

As the Higurashis made their way up the front, his mom welcomed them at the door, and led them into the dining room. The girl had a tinge of pink lightly caressing her cheeks as she walked up to InuYasha and curtsied.

"Hi, I'm Kagome."

Voice like an angel.

"I'm InuYasha. Welcome to my home."

"Thank you for inviting us."

Kagome could admit that he was the sexiest guy she had ever met, but she secretly hoped there was more to him than just looks.

"So, we should probably get to know each other, since we'll be dating I mean."

She cut right to the chase, and InuYasha liked that.

"Maybe I can show you some things after dinner."

Smiling, Kagome nodded her head, and allowed him to walk her to a seat next to him.

After everyone was seated, they said grace and Izayoi explained what her gourmet dishes were as each one was brought out by the maids. InuYasha was too busy staring at Kagome, memorizing the contours of her face, the curve of her lips, the slight squint her eyes had when she smiled. That is, until he saw everyone looking at him.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Mr. Higurashi repeated himself.

"I asked what your hobbies are? I need to make sure you aren't going to put my little girl in something she's uncomfortable with."

Kagome was staring at him too, and he felt himself get a little nervous.

"Well, uh I like listening to music, racing cars, going to clubs, and playing my PS4. You know, usual guy things."

Mr. Higurashi was sporting a frown.

"Half the things you listed, I would not be comfortable with Kagome doing."

"Dad, it's fine. I'm willing to try new things, at least once."

Glancing at InuYasha, Kagome smiled shyly.

"Maybe if I try the things you like to do, you would be willing to try what I like to do."

"What do you like to do, then?"

Putting on her thinking cap, Kagome tapped her chin and looked up.

"Let's see, I love reading, writing, sculpting, archery, playing video games with my little brother, and listening to music as well."

"That's six activities you just mentioned."

"At least you can go ahead and mark two of them off the list."

Dinner went by quick enough, and InuYasha couldn't wait to get her upstairs.

Walking up, Kagome was entertained by InuYasha the tour guide as he told the tale of each portrait they walked past and each ornate piece of wall ornament. All in all, this place had been in the Takahashi family for hundreds of years.

Stopping, InuYasha turned to her and smirked.

"And this, is my room."

Hesitantly, she glided into the room and was treated to a whole array of collectible statues.

"Wow! These are incredible."

"Been collecting since I was ten."

As she admired an original Conan The Barbarian figure, she felt something solid hit her back. Turning around, she looked up from a strong chest to see InuYasha's golden eyes smoldering with desire.

"I think we should head back downstairs now."

"What's the rush? (he raised his hand up to slowly run down her skin from neck to the shoulder where he slid her strap down) I thought you wanted us to get to know each other better."

Slapping his hand away, Kagome stomped on his foot and freed herself from the cramped position.

"I don't know what you had in mind, but I have self-respect and will not stoop so low as to do anything physical with you! I'm not a whore or a slut, and I'll be damned if anyone treats me as one, least of all you!"

Walking menacingly towards her, he practical snarled at her.

"No one speaks to me like that! Any number of girls would love to be where you are right now, and they wouldn't shy away from my touch like a goody-two-shoes prude!"

Never one to back down, Kagome advanced.

"Oh really? Would that be the girls that only want a one-night stand because all they give a damn about is money and social status? I'm privileged to not be lumped in with those hoe bags! You need to be taught how to treat a girl like a lady and not a night club pass-time quickie!"

Walking to the door, she was stopped by his voice.

"So, that's it then? I guess we aren't going to date."

Whirling around, Kagome smirked.

"Oh, we're dating alright. In fact, you can consider me your girlfriend now, but don't you ever treat me like a fling to get your rocks off again. I'm going to teach you the way a woman wants to be treated. Maybe your next girlfriend will appreciate it."

"My next girlfriend?"

"Yeah, after the year is up."

"So, you're saying that no part of you thinks we could turn out to be a lasting relationship?"

"That would only happen…if I fell in love with you."

Feeling the blush coming on again, Kagome made her way out the door before he could say anything else.

Sitting on his bed, he ran through the whole ordeal in his head.

"What just happened there? She sounded like she wanted to call it off, so, why didn't she?"

The parents talked for a little while longer, before calling it a night.

Kagome bowed respectfully to the Takahashi's and saw InuYasha running downstairs.

"Goodnight, InuYasha."

She put her hand out and InuYasha awkwardly grabbed her hand bent down, and kissed the soft warm skin, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Goodnight, Kagome."

As they left, InuYasha opened the little sheet of paper Kagome slipped him and smirked. She gave him her number.


	2. Ch 2 First Days Of Fun

The next day, Kagome donned her high school uniform and headed downstairs.

"Good morning!"

Everyone said their greetings and goodbyes as Kagome and her little brother, Sota walked off to school.

Kagome was making her way to school when she heard a car pulling up beside.

"Hey, babe. Want a lift?"

"No thank you."

"Awww, come on. Just get in."

"Not until you ask me nicely."

"Fine, will you please get in?"

Stopping, Kagome hopped in the passenger seat and stared out the window.

"Good morning, InuYasha."

"What's so good about it? You, public school people, get up entirely too early."

"Why are you up this early?"

Rolling his eyes, he sped up.

"Because I drank the coolaid."

Turning her head to face him, she cocked an eyebrow.

"What?"

"I've joined your, public school, ways. Dad enrolled me about two hours ago, and specifically asked for our schedules to be the same."

The same schedule?

"Why the same schedule?"

"Because I asked him to."

Now Kagome was nervous.

"Why did _you_ want to be in all my classes?"

"Maybe because I know you're friggin' gorgeous, and I don't trust other guys to keep their grubby hands off you."

"Wow, not even dating a whole day yet, and you're already getting territorial on me."

"Don't act like this is a one-way street. I'm sure you wouldn't like other girls flirting and rubbing themselves on me."

"Of course not! It's disgusting and cheap to act that way, and I would tell them just that. If they didn't get the hint, then I would clock them right in the nose so they would have to get plastic surgery to fix the damage."

"Damn! Is it wrong that I got seriously turned on by that?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I'm starting to think the wind can blow a certain way and it would turn you on."

"That depends on how warm and light the breeze."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome allowed herself to smirk at his obscure sense of humor as they approached the school.

"Ready for this, Inu?"

"Ready when you are, Kags."

Kagome gave him a deadpan look.

"Don't call me that."

"Then don't call me Inu."

Getting out of the red Shelby Mustang GT, all eyes were on them, and InuYasha made sure to walked around to Kagome and wrap a possessive arm around her waist.

This elicited a gasp from the girl as his warm hand seemed to penetrate the clothing and sear into her skin with sexual heat.

"Don't think this changes anything, I'm still mad at you for last night."

There was no denying the way she reacted to him, but she had to keep cool for his sake, and so she could show him the proper way to date someone.

"Come on, Kagome. Can't you just let it go?"

"No, because that's how you really treat women, and we need to readjust your behavior to the female population."

"This coming from someone with that too sexy 'girl next door' vibe. You want to be my green kryptonite, but you're the red instead."

She couldn't help the grin on her face.

"If I wasn't well-versed in comics, I would call you a nerd. Of course, I'm more of a Marvel fan myself."

Stopping, InuYasha pretended to be stabbed in the heart.

"That's it, this is over. I can't be with someone that doesn't love DC."

That made Kagome laugh as he smirked and grabbed her hand.

Walking into school, InuYasha couldn't help but notice all the salivating horny teens eyeballing her from all different directions. No doubt she was the prettiest girl here, because she didn't have to wear makeup to look amazing, her natural beauty was flawless.

"Kagome!"

Turning around, Kagome saw Bankotsu.

"Good morning."

The guy sized up InuYasha.

"Who's this, Kagome?"

"Oh! Bankotsu, this is InuYasha…my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend?! I thought you said you didn't have time for boys! It was the only reason I stopped chasing you!"

Okay, did not expect that to happen.

"Bankotsu, I'm sorry this upset you. InuYasha and I just happened out of nowhere; it was perfect timing for us. Please understand, I never meant to hurt you."

Looking into her deep compassionate blue eyes, he hung his head.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I know you would never do anything to hurt someone, it's just not in you to be that way."

Standing in front on InuYasha, Bankotsu held out his hand and InuYasha took it wearily.

"Congratulations on snagging the most amazing girl you'll ever know. Treat her right, because if you don't, I'll be sure to stand on the sidelines and step in for you."

"Dually noted."

He walked off and InuYasha raised a brow at her.

"Is that kind of thing going to happen a lot today?"

She gave him a sheepish laugh.

"Well, I have turned down every guy that has asked me out in the past. In fact, you're my first boyfriend."

"Oh, Kagome, I'm touched, in more ways than one."

Slapping him hard on the arm, she sighed in frustration.

"Can't you get your mind out of the gutter?!"

"How would you know my mind was there, unless yours was already taking a stroll in it?"

Now it was her turn to roll her eyes at him.

"Come on InuYasha, we have to get to class."

Walking into their first period, InuYasha smirked as everyone watched, mouths open when he strolled in, hand in hand, with the unobtainable Kagome. He realized, this could be a lot of fun.

Kagome felt differently about the situation as she averted her eyes from the envious looks the girls were giving her.

Kagome took her usual seat, and InuYasha was placed right in front of her, while Houjo was taken out of said seat to be placed across the room.

The teacher started her lesson and Kagome found it hard to concentrate as it seemed like every student in class was staring for their own personal reasons.

' _Is it really going to be like this all day?'_

InuYasha wrote down some notes here and there, but was keenly aware of all the students being creepers. Yeah, this part was going to get old fast. Luckily, they were almost out and he smirked; what he wouldn't give to steal her away in some dark corridor and ravish her.

Glancing down, he blushed a little and tried to stop his train of thought, no good to pitch a tent in class.

Kagome rested her feet on the metal bars in the back of InuYasha's desk and half-listened to the teacher. Staring at the clock, she smiled…five minutes remaining.

Class was finally over and Kagome walked with him to the next one. She tugged him one way, but he pulled another.

"Kagome, I read the school map. This way is faster."

Looking down the hall he mentioned, she turned her face away.

"I don't go that way."

"Why not?"

"I just don't, okay?!"

Something was off about the way she was reacting, but he didn't want to start a fight with her on their first day.

Kagome was thankful that he dropped it. That story could be saved for another day.

A few classes later and it was time for lunch, but all Kagome could do was think of how fed up she was with the way people were acting. As you could guess, there was no reprieve from the eyeballing jealous and shocked students.

As they walked towards the lunchroom, Kagome grabbed his hand and ran them out of the school building instead, standing a little away from the double doors leading to the lunch room.

Before Kagome could even catch her breath, InuYasha grabbed her around the waist from behind, pulling her intimately close.

"If you wanted to be alone, you should have said something."

He whispered into her ear and, as much as she tried to fight it, he elicited shivers through her body. Pulling away, she turned to face his cocky smirk and crossed her arms.

"I'm tired of everyone gawking at us! I feel like I can't even think straight with their eyes on me. When we first enter class, okay I get it, single Kagome got a boyfriend so let's stare for a sec to make sure we aren't imagining things, but never taking their eyes off me through the whole class…that's just crazy!"

Scratching the back of his head, InuYasha fought the urge to chuckle at how cute she looked when angry.

"Yeah, I had no idea that I was dating the Holy Grail of Tenrou High."

Raising an eyebrow at him, she cocked her head to the side, "the Holy Grail? What do you mean by that?"

Staring at her, he tried to think of the best way to describe it.

"What I mean is, all these guys around here act like you are incredibly special and one of a kind, and they can never have you. Hence, you are the Holy Grail. What most guys dream of having and never obtain."

Blushing, she was about to say something else, but her stomach interrupted with a loud and agonizingly long growl that left her so embarrassed. Chuckling, InuYasha offered his hand and they made their way back into the school.

"Do we really have to go back in there?"

"Yes, and I don't think your stomach will take 'no' for an answer either."

She groaned as another group of people watched them. Sometimes she wished she was a different kind of person, if she was, she would have mean-mugged them and forced them to turn away.

…

It was over! The day was finally over and Kagome could have kissed the sidewalk if it wasn't, well…dirty. InuYasha walked them to his car and started off.

In the car, Kagome wondered if she would ever get use to this. Dating an incredibly sexy and horny half-demon was a new and strange situation that Kagome never thought she would ever experience.

"InuYasha, this is life for now on, so let's try to make the best of it."

When she said that, she didn't expect to see a half-demon hand grip the inside of her thigh. Blushing and pissed, she slapped his hand off her and crossed her legs away from him.

"What the heck, InuYasha?!"

Smirking, he put both hands back on the wheel, "don't say to make the best of it, because my best and your best are two different things."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him, "remind me to be more specific when dealing with my overly horny half demon boyfriend."

Faking shivers, InuYasha side glanced a look at her, "call me yours again, it's gettin me all hot and bothered."

She really did not know how to respond to that, and honestly was a little worried that he would perverse anything she tried to say.

That was life for them for about a month. He would cop a feel and she would slap, punch, and kick every time. The only time she didn't swat him away, was when they had to prove they were still together at school so the other guys didn't bother her.

However, his 'handsy-ness' was getting on her nerves on this particular day, as they walked towards the school and his hand, just so happened to, find its way to her round and irresistible butt, giving it a good squeeze before they reached the other students. He knew she wouldn't hit him in front of them, the jerk!

As they walked down the halls of school, InuYasha hung his arm around her waist, his hand gripping her hip.

"You can pretend like you can't stand my touch, but I can 'sense' your attraction to me."

Kagome was so pissed off that she stayed silent, concerned that any words spoken at that moment would have been harsh and cold, and the last thing she needed was a fight with him in front of everyone.

Of course, her silence was starting to worry him a bit.

"Kagome, will you say something?"

A few more halls and still nothing, so InuYasha shoved her into an unused hallway, trapping her between the wall and himself.

"Talk to me, Kagome. Tell me when you're upset, instead of pulling the silent treatment on me."

Staring up into his eyes she fought against her desires as he lost control being so close to her. Their breaths mingling together, hot and heavy between them, and he claimed her lips; no long able to fight against his own desires.

She tasted amazing! He felt her legs buckle and held her waist, using his body to keep her up. Never had anyone tasted so sweet, so pure, so addictive! He begged for entrance into her mouth, and finally felt her give in as he delved in and experienced euphoria. Gliding his tongue over hers in a forbidden dance as his passions grew.

Reaching for her arms, he grabbed her wrists and lifted her arms above her head, driven mad with wanton desire as her moans fueled his own insatiable lust. He growled low in his throat as he felt his rigid passion pressing firmly against her heat core. All too soon, the bell for first period rang and the couple came back to their senses.

Mortified by her own behavior, Kagome ran off on wobbly and unsteady legs while her mind and body reeled over what had just happened. InuYasha watched her leave and couldn't figure out how such a prude and controlled girl could elicit the strongest and most intense reaction he'd ever had towards a girl. And what's worst, he wanted to taste more of her, feel more, know more; she was like a drug he couldn't get enough of.

A thought came to him, one that made him turn deadly calm with territorial instinct…how many other guys had gotten a taste of her? Was he the only one? Now, Kagome wasn't the only one with a mission.

The rest of the day went by in a daze as thoughts and emotions, she never wanted, just wouldn't leave! Why did she react that way towards him?! He practically assaulted her and she was powerless to stop it! _You didn't want to stop it, because you were really getting off on what he was doing. And you've got to admit, for a first kiss that was…interesting._

"My first kiss and it was a passionate frenzy."

She didn't see InuYasha come up beside her, but she did feel those hot seductive hands as he gripped her hips from behind. Closing her eyes, she willed her body to stay cool, but his touch shot tendrils of pleasure to her innermost sensitive areas.

"You ready to go home, babe?"

His breath was hot on her ear and all she could do was squelch the moan that tried to come out.

"Yeah."

He walked them to the car and helped her in, bothered by how different the little game he played had gotten. Before, he would fondle or grope her, but there were no emotional ties or heady urges to take anything further, it was just to get a rise out of her. Now, he would get entirely too effected.


	3. Ch 3 Official First Date

As they were going down the road, it occurred to Kagome that she needed to ask him a few things that had been bothering her.

"Hey, InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

She glanced over at him, "there is something that's been bugging me, or I guess a better way to put it is that, it's something I've been curious about."

Sneaking a peak out the corner of his eye, he noticed the pink caressing her cheeks and smirked, cute wasn't even a good enough word for the way she looked.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well, I know a little about demon ways from books, and I've been trying to figure out how you can be a womanizer when you're a demon? I mean, how can you have 'that' and not mate with them?"

Wow, of all the things he thought she was going to ask him, that wasn't anywhere on the list.

"Umm, I guess you could call me a fourplay womanizer. Basically, I've done everything, but that."

Scrunching her nose up, Kagome turned her head away towards the window. InuYasha was thankful and got his silence for a few minutes, but it was short lived.

"So, how do you normally pick up the ladies? I know every player has a strategy."

This time, he turned his head to look at her with an annoyingly sexy smirk.

"Why so curious, my innocent Kagome?"

Speaking with as much matter-of-fact in her voice as she could, she trained her expression into a straight face.

"The best way to fix something is to know where it went wrong. If I know what you are doing to pick up the cheap women, then I can see where you need work. That way you can find a nice girl someday and treat her the way a proper gentleman would."

Looking her up and down, he appreciated her round hips, tiny waist, large perfect breasts. Oh, how she felt crushed against him in the hall.

"You seem like a nice girl."

Rolling her eyes, she turned her face back to the window, "you're impossible."

Grinning, InuYasha knew Kagome was putting on this cold fish exterior, but he saw passed it now. He had her number and knew how 'hot' the little honor's student could get.

The drive to Higurashi Shrine seemed to go by fast, but as InuYasha got out and walked over to her side, she seemed to be lost in thought.

"Kagome? Hey, you in there?"

Coming back to reality, she saw InuYasha's hand waving in her face.

"I had a thought, InuYasha."

Standing up, he regarded her wearily, "okay."

Getting out, she leaned against the now closed door.

"I want you to take me to a club tonight."

"Yeah right."

"I'm serious! I need to see your interactions from a scientific point of view. The body languages, hand gestures, even the tilt and curve of your lips when you are talking to a hoe bag, uh… I-mean, lady."

"You can't go."

"And why not?"

Shaking his head, he looked at her body, pretending to analyze what he saw, but secretly he had a hard time not licking his lips.

"You don't have any clothes for clubbing."

Putting her index finger up, she got out her cellphone and called her friend, Sango.

"Hey, Sango!"

"Yeah, I know! Anyway, will you accompany me to the mall this afternoon?"

She was on for just one more minute, hung it up, and started walking to the steps before turning around.

"Pick me up at 7."

"But the good clubbing starts later in the night."

"Well, you will be taking me out to dinner first, so we can have some semblance of a real date before the flashy lights and loud music."

"I'd much prefer to take you some place alone to talk."

"I'm sure if we were alone, the last thing on your mind would be talking, you lecherous dog."

"Nooo, you mean, you lecherous dog- _demon_ , and how can I resist the desire to ravage you when your cold stares are such a turn on?"

Rolling her eyes, she made her way up the stairs before turning back around, "InuYasha?"

"Changed your mind about going doggie style?"

Her mouth dropped open as naughty images made their way in her usually clean mind. This guy was definitely giving her a filthy mind-set.

"It's like you take every opportunity to 'dirty' a normal conversation."

"What can I say, it's a gift."

He winked at her and she could not stop the small smile, "just don't be late, okay? Pretend like you're a puppy in search of your favorite bone, okay?"

Right after she said that, she knew what would happen as InuYasha kept on his roll.

"I've got a bone for ya."

This time, Kagome just turned around and kept walking up the steps, hiding her giggles from him.

….

It was 6:58pm and InuYasha was racing down the road, screeching to a halt in front of the shrine steps. Getting out, he brushed off his black pants and straightened the lapel of his black suit jacket. His red shirt underneath was a nice pop of color to the outfit.

Jumping up the steps, he rang the doorbell at exactly 7:00pm, right on time.

As he watched the door open, his mouth dropped and, wait, was he drooling? There was Kagome, in a skintight charcoal colored, mini-dress with a lowcut halter neckline and black sheer covering her cleavage. InuYasha imagined Kagome wearing black sheer lingerie and started to pant slightly. If her dress wasn't enough, then the thigh-high black suede boots were.

Looking up at him, it was Kagome's turn to smirk, "is this fitting to go clubbing in?"

Gazing into her face, gone was sweet innocent girl next door, and this sexy woman, staring at him through smoky eye makeup, stood in her place.

Reverting to caveman speech, he gulped, "me likey."

Giggling, Kagome shut the door and attempted to walk down the steps, only to go tumbling down, but InuYasha caught her and jumped. They landed safely on the ground and InuYasha was reluctant to put her down, but obliged her as she got down and made herself comfortable in his car.

Shutting her door, he walked over to his side, got in, and drove off. There was this awkward silence between them as InuYasha kept stealing glances at her and, oh no, her dress had ridden up as she adjusted on the seat. She was going to make being a gentleman too damn difficult!

Kagome was doing much of the same thing as she admired his attire through her lashes, making sure he didn't notice.

"So, umm… where are we going?"

Jerking his head straight, he cursed to himself. Had he been caught looking at her? Glancing over, he let out the breath he was holding…she didn't see a thing.

"A nice restaurant called, Chick-fa-le, I think its French."

She snorted a little and hit his arm, "very funny."

Smirking, he drove a little longer and then stopped in the parking lot of some fancy restaurant Kagome had never been to before.

"Welcome to Bistro Niko, have you ever eaten here?"

Kagome stared at the ornate little building, "nope, can't say I have."

"Well then, (he opened her door and led her into the building) there's a first time for everything."

They were led to a table by the window and were given their menus.

"Bonjour! My name is Frances and I will be your waiter for this evening. Might I start you off with some wine?"

InuYasha waved his hand, "no sir, we're fine."

"And what will you be having?"

"We will both have the smoked salmon and risotto."

"Excellent choice, monsieur! I will be back with your meals soon." Frances bowed and walked off.

Kagome was thankful that he ordered for her since she couldn't read French. Maybe that should be her next fun project, learn how to speak French.

Looking around, Kagome felt pretty uncomfortable as InuYasha made no move to start some kind of small talk.

"So, I'm guessing you don't know how to make small talk with women, right?"

"Sort of. It's more like I've never taken a girl out on a date. It's normally a club hookup that only lasts for the night. There is whining, but no dining."

"None of them seemed interested in being more than that?"

"Nope, not one."

Staring at her water glass, Kagome trailed her finger around the rim.

"How sad."

"Sad? What's so sad about it?"

"That none of them cared about you. They used you for some fun, so all you were to them was a piece of meat, a means to an end."

Well, that was the first time someone laid out the truth like that to him. It was an ugly truth that he didn't want to face anytime soon.

"Hey, I used them too. I used them for fun and a good time, so don't think I'm some victim in this."

"Trust me, InuYasha, the last thing I would ever think about you is that you're a victim. I have no doubt that you lay it all out there, no bs, and then you give them the choice to join you, or keep dancing."

He laughed at her as he put his hands on the table.

"No girl has ever said 'no' to me, and I don't expect that to change anytime soon."

There was the cocky smirk she hated, "maybe the club is a bad idea."

He arched a brow at her, "really? Are you getting cold feet? It's okay, you know. It's probably for the best…some people just can't handle the club scene."

He was challenging her! Should she accept the challenge, or leave it be? Well, what kind of person would she be if she didn't go into the club, doing whatever it took to help him.

"I'm not getting cold feet, in fact, I'm sure I could get some guy to dance with me no problem."

The thought of some horny guy with his hands all over her, did not sit well with him. Maybe the club wasn't such a good idea.

"In all seriousness, Kagome, you don't have to go."

Standing up, Kagome pointed at him, "oh no you don't! I'm gonna prove it to you! I'll go to that stupid club and surprise you!"

Before InuYasha could say anything else, she stormed out the door leaving InuYasha to get their food to-go.

Walking out, he saw Kagome tapping her foot at the car and couldn't help but to smirk at her crazy antics. From what he had seen of her, she was always so cool and collected, obvious in her reactions; it was nice to see her be a little unexpected…like the time in his room, and the hallway. Those fleeting moments when she let herself go and allowed some uncontrolled emotional responses, yeah, he'd be around her all the time for glimpses of _that_ Kagome.

Kagome watched him come to her, and her heart flutter at the expression on his face. Why was he smirking like that? As he approached her, he dropped the food bag and leaned into her, placing a hand on each side of her.

"I like you like that. So emotional and surprising. You really are unique, Kagome."

No! She couldn't let him sweet talk her out of this! She had to get a hold of herself and not remember how good it felt to be 'captured' by him earlier.

Pushing on his chest, she turned and got in the passenger seat, leaving InuYasha outside to question what the hell just happened.

The ride was short, but InuYasha didn't care, he was seething! He tried to show her that he could be nice, and she blew him off! If that wasn't bad enough, that 'friend' of hers must have taught her how to walk seductively. As they got out of the car, Kagome walked ahead of him with her nose up. Those round hips were swaying back and forth in front of him, bringing extra attention to her plump behind bouncing along to her rhythmic steps. Yeah, Kagome did not know how to walk like that before.


	4. Ch 4 One Strange Night

Approaching the front entrance, Kagome saw the line of people and was about to get in it, when InuYasha grabbed her by the hand and walked them to the front. Upon seeing them, the bouncer smirked and let them in. It really didn't surprise her with how many times her 'boyfriend' had gone to this club.

InuYasha found them a table and ordered a crown and coke while Kagome 'passed' on a drink; the last thing she needed to worry about was being roofied. Looking around, Kagome felt a little nervous, but InuYasha got up and immediately strolled into the sea of people.

Standing up, she watched as InuYasha found two prime 'slut-spects' to entertain and felt herself getting rather pissed off. However, this was what she wanted, so she could see him in action. After tonight, would she be able to look at him the same way? They were running their hands up and down his chest, pretending to make it look like a dance move. Oh great, now they've got an InuYasha sandwich happening, and he just looked like a kid in a candy store, grinning from ear to ear.

Kagome was determined to prove something, but she didn't know if it was to InuYasha or herself. Either way, she summed up as much courage as she could, and walked into the crowd.

She didn't know, but as she was weaving through people, InuYasha had his eyes on her. The girls around him were trying very hard to get a 'rise' out of him, but it seemed to be a failed mission. One girl lifted herself up and faced him with a glint of promise in her eyes.

"Come on, baby, show me what you've got."

He had the right mind to push her as she blocked the view he had of Kagome.

"Sorry ladies, but it doesn't seem to want to play tonight."

They frowned and left him alone as he scanned over the heads, one by one until he finally spotted her. "What the hell?"

It appeared Kagome was in a bit of trouble as four guys surrounded her, keeping her from leaving the little space they gave her. She was yelling at one when another rubbed her thigh, and another groped her ass, touched her breasts. Tears fell down her cheeks as she held herself while they did what they could before one of them grabbed her by the waist from behind, and ripped her arms from her chest, leaving her completely open and vulnerable. Squeezing her eyes shut, she whispered, "InuYasha."

Suddenly, the harsh body and hands disappeared and she opened her tear-stained eyes to see InuYasha pummeling every one of them! As they all fell to the floor, bloody and unconscious, InuYasha felt a soft body cling to his back.

"InuYasha! Thank you."

Turning around, he took her into his arms and held her close. He was disgusted to smell the scent of those guys on her flesh, and even more disgusted with himself for not keeping her safe.

"Kagome, let's get out of here. I don't think the club scene is my thing anymore."

Giving him a weak smile, Kagome let him curl his arm around her waist and walk them out. She was more thankful than she could express that InuYasha was there for her, that he left his 'admirers' to come to her aid.

As they got in the car, Kagome latched onto his arm.

"Does that kind of thing happen a lot in clubs?"

Driving, he found her hand and laced their fingers together, bringing it up to kiss. Something in that moment at the club, made him realize how fragile, how delicate she was.

"I've never seen that happen before, and I promise that will never happen to you again."

Was this the same cocky, 'it's a privilege to get with me' InuYasha that she knew and tolerated? Whatever the case, Kagome believed in his words, and was no longer worried about a creepy situation like the first time they met.

"I just want to go home."

That may had been what she wanted, but InuYasha could not leave things like that. He passed the turn off for her house and Kagome looked over at him, a bit confused.

"InuYasha, where are we going?"

Smirking, he squeezed her hand reassuringly, "it's a surprise."

About twenty minutes later, he stopped, got out, and helped her out of the car. As Kagome looked around, she gasped at how beautiful the scenery was. He had taken her to the beach and with the moon full, everything glistened with an ethereal glow.

"InuYasha, it's breathtaking!"

Grabbing her hand, he walked them out to the sand and got out of his shoes, happy to see her do the same.

"I thought a nice walk on the beach would help make this night a more pleasant experience for you."

Smiling up at him, she couldn't stop the onslaught of tears.

"I thought you didn't care about me, I mean, wasn't I just a way for you to get more money?"

"It started out that way, but there are qualities about you that I can't ignore. Things that are cute, and things I admire about you, and the last thing I wanted you to remember about tonight were those jerks at the club; you deserve better, so this is my attempt at it."

They were silent for a few minutes, until a thought came to her.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you get this out of some romance questionnaire in a magazine?"

"Get what?"

"A long walk on the beach…it's very romance novel of you, and very unlike you."

"Well I could always lay you down in the surf and have my way with you."

"Ah, now there's the InuYasha I know. For a second, I thought you'd disappeared for good."

"You want that InuYasha gone?"

"No, but what if I did?"

Stopping, he turned to look at her, "there is one thing that will to get my perverted side to go away."

Squinting her eyes at him, she crossed her arms, "and what's that?"

Walking up to her, only inches apart, he trailed his knuckles down her arms, "if you have sex with me, then I'm sure my mind can move out of guttersville and into clean mindedness."

Honestly, she could not take him seriously, so instead, she unfolded her arms and trailed her fingers up his chest, "what if I agreed to that?"

What? This wasn't how the game was played! What could he do now?

"Well, uh, when?"

Having entirely too much fun turning the tables on him, she leaned up enough to whisper in his ear, making sure to include a lot of breathiness.

"Now."

As she said it, she pushed him onto the sandy ground, shocked when Kagome ran off laughing down the shore.

"Hey! What the hell, Kagome! Do you know how wrong it is to tease a horny hanyou?!"

Stopping, she put her hands on her hips as she turned to look at him.

"That's payback, Mr. Takahashi!"

Jumping up, he smirked. What made her think she could outrun him?

She continued to run leisurely down the beach when InuYasha hopped right in front of her, too close for her to slow down, and she rammed right into him. Taking both of them down, Kagome started laughing at the bewildered expression on his face.

"That wasn't quite what I planned to do."

"You think you might have overshot it a bit?"

Lifting an arm, he made the small hand gesture with his thumb and index finger, "just a smidge."

They laughed together as Kagome moved off him, "not bad for my first date, other than the club thing."

"Not bad for mine either, including the club thing. I mean, how often does a guy get a chance to defend his woman and get in a fight? Those idiots will be seeing stars for a month."

"Yeah, you definitely became my hero in that moment, but don't let it get to your head… I still think you're a horny mongrel."

"And I still think you're a prim and proper good-two-shoes in need of a good humping."

Sitting up, Kagome grabbed a handful of sand and threw it on him, "race ya to the car!"

Spitting the grainy dirt out of his mouth, he watched her petite form running and smirked, "when will you learn that you can't beat me?"

By the time she made it to the car, InuYasha was already leaning against the hood with his arms crossed.

"I won, so what do I get?"

"Sorry, Inu, but you have to come up with those things before the race, not after."

"What? And don't call me Inu."

"Why not? I think it's cute."

Walking up to her, he grabbed her hips forcibly as he jerked them into his own, "I'm not cute."

As intimidating as he was trying to be, Kagome just smiled as she reached for his ear with her dainty fingers, "your ears make you cute, even if your personality doesn't."

The moment her hand touched his ear, he let go of her hips and gave into how good that felt, giving Kagome the chance to jump into the car. It took InuYasha a second to realize she wasn't there anymore and got in the driver's side.

Starting the car, he shook his head.

"That was dirty."

Giving him the innocent face, she batted her eyelashes.

"Whatever do you mean, InuYasha?"

"You know what I mean; You don't see me caressing your breasts or playing with your intimate parts like that."

"I doubt that's the same thing."

"If you move your eyes a little lower, you'll see that's not true."

Doing just that, her eyes widen in amazement as she turned beet red.

"I-It still isn't the same thing."

Giving her a once over, he smirked.

"Next time you play with my ears like that, I'm taking it as permission to do the same to any part of your body I want."

Frowning, Kagome crossed her arms, "way to take away my enjoyment, you jerk."

Grinning, he decided to ask her the question that had been on his mind since he first saw her that night.

"Kagome?"

"What, InuYash?"

"Your dress is black and sheer, so do you have on matching lingerie?"

WHACK!

Satisfied with herself, Kagome looked out the passenger window as InuYasha nursed the new bump on his head.

"It was just a question…well?"

Turning to him, she lifted her brows, "will it shut you up?"

"Yes, but I much prefer to see it than hear about it."

What was happening?! He saw her movements out the corner of his eye, but gave her full focus when she lifted that already daringly short dress to show the connection of her garter belt to…dear God! Not only black and lacey, but where it attached to the garter there was a pretty, little, hot pink, silk bow.

"InuYasha!"

Jerking his head to the road, he veered back onto the asphalt.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't tear my eyes off that bow…and everything else."

"Well, now you've seen it, so no more talking about it."

"That image will give me many a good night."

Hitting him on the arm, her blush worsened.

"I might be able to stay a normal skin color if you didn't make me feel so embarrassed all the time."

"Nothing embarrassing about the female form, or my open appreciation of yours."

"I'm not going to win this, am I?"

"Nope, just grin and bear it."

InuYasha did not expect her to retort the way she did, but this girl was proving to be full of surprises.

"That's what she said."

Mouth open, InuYasha glanced at her, "oh no, I've created a monster; or perhaps it should be, oh yes!"

Feeling proud of her own little comment, she looked out the window and was a little sad to see the shrine stairs.

"That ride seemed fast."

"Time flies when you're having fun, right?"

Getting out of the car, Kagome tucked her hair behind her ear, a little nervous now, but why?

"So, I had a lovely evening."

"Not too bad, definitely got better at the end."

"Right, um, I'll see you tomorrow then."

She turned to walk off, but InuYasha couldn't stop himself as he grabbed her wrist and swung her around to clash with his chest. He captured her lips and grabbed the back of her head as he felt her arms wrap around his neck. All too soon, they parted for air and Kagome bit her lip.

"Goodnight, Inu."

"Night, Kags."

Looking back, she smirked and rolled her eyes, "I'll let you get away with it this once."

As she finally entered her house, InuYasha couldn't stop the goofy grin on his face.

Unbeknownst to them, a black van parked a block away, observed and monitored them, taking notes for their boss.

"This is bad, man! What if he actually succeeds?!"

"Calm down! We know InuYasha very well, so have you ever seen him stay with one girl for very long?"

"No."

"Then there is nothing to worry about."


	5. Ch 5 Slippery Slides of Dating

(the next day, Saturday)

Driving up to Kagome's house, InuYasha grabbed his phone and looked at the time.

"Damn, 6:30am might be a little too early for the weekend."

Glancing up the shrine steps one last time, he drove off; deciding to give her a little more time to sleep.

Smiling, Kagome curled into her covers and relished the feel of her soft comforter. Saturdays were the best! No school, no uniform, no getting up at 7am, nothing could be better than the feel of her fluffy oasis.

Suddenly, Kagome was aware of extra weight on her bed and squinted her eyes open to see the golden ones of her boyfriend.

"Good morning, my prude little minx."

Lifting to a sitting position, Kagome made sure to cover her, silk tank top clad, chest with the comforter.

"And good morning to you, my lecherous horny little doggy."

Smirking, he grabbed her hand and rubbed it against his cheek, "but I'm a good boy now, you have tamed me."

Yanking her hand free, she laughed at his strange 'dog' humor.

"Sure, like I believe that one. You still have eleven months to go with me."

Closing his eyes, he had a very creepy smile, "eleven more months of trying to get in your pants."

She hit him on the arm for that one and got up to go to the restroom, but when she came back, she had forgotten to cover herself up.

InuYasha stared, wide-eyed and drooling, at Kagome's skimpy form. The only things keeping him from fully witnessing her feminine physique, was the matching set cream-colored silk tank top and shorts.

She tried to move faster than him, but that was pointless. There he was, right in between her and her robe.

"InuYasha, will you please hand me the robe?"

Looking behind him, he grabbed it and held it out to her, "first, I want to see some skin."

Crossing her arms, she gave him and pointed stare, "how stupid do you think I am? The whole point to the robe is to keep you from seeing this much skin, so what sense would it make for me to show you more?"

InuYasha just shrugged and walked back to the bed with her robe.

"Then I guess you don't get it."

"Fine by me, besides, I need to get dressed."

"Speaking of that, dress for hot weather."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise, and you may want to bring a bathing suit."

Smiling a little, she started pulling out some clothes and looked at him.

"I'll see you downstairs."

"Nope, I'm pretty comfortable on your bed."

Walking over to him, she stood in the middle of his legs, satisfied to see him visibly gulp as he stared, mesmerized by her bountiful bosom, the peaks hardening as they rubbed against the silk fabric of her tank.

"Unless you want my Dad to kill you, staying downstairs would be better for your health."

Hanyou or not, he didn't want to feel the wrath of Kagome's dad, because (for some reason) he wanted the guy to like him.

Getting up, InuYasha moved close to her neck and gave her a soft caress of his lips on her skin before walking out.

She tried to ignore her body's reaction to him and continued pulling clothes out.

Once dressed, she hopped down the stairs and came up behind her boyfriend.

"Okay, InuYasha! I'm ready to go."

Turning around, the hanyou had to do his best to keep 'little Inu' from making an appearance as he waved goodbye to her parents. He walked her quickly out the door and over to his car where he wasted no time in pushing her against it and capturing her lips.

Completely surprised by the sudden assault, Kagome took a moment to finally reciprocate. It was strange to her, she hadn't fully made up her mind on whether or not she liked him, but when he kissed her, all kinds of things would happen. This kiss, however, was very different.

He ravaged her mouth with need as he grabbed one of her thighs and lifted her leg onto his waist, giving him the perfect position to grind his hardened arousal into her covered heat. This elicited a moan from both of them as he rocked into her hips and felt her move into his own.

Stopping, he opened the car door and was about to slide on top of her, but her hand stilled his movements.

"Inu, we have to stop."

"Why? I know you want it too."

"Maybe I'm not too keen on my first time being in front of my house or in a car."

"First time? Trust me, babe, I wasn't going to mate with you. I was only gonna do over the clothes stuff."

Ouch, something about the way he said that really hurt her. Feeling rejected and sad, she shoved him off and shut the passenger door. InuYasha, being the simpleton that he was, didn't know what caused the sudden change in atmosphere, but decided to let it go as he drove off.

Seething, Kagome stared out the window, "I'm sure there's a demon out there that would love to make me his mate."

"What did you just say?"

Turning her head to him, she looked ready to kill, "I said, I'm sure there's a demon out there that would _love_ for me to be his mate."

Pulling over, InuYasha slammed on the breaks and stared at the floorboard, speaking very calmly.

"No other demon or human can have you. You are mine."

Crossing her arms, she looked towards him, "yeah, I'm yours until the year is up, then I can be with someone that actually wants to be with me. And, who knows, maybe I'll meet a nice demon that wants to mate with me."

Clutching the steering wheel, InuYasha had no idea how tight he was gripping it, until the wheel gave under his hands.

"You want to talk about me not wanting to be with you, but don't you think it's the other way around? I know you can't stand to be with me."

"That's not true! It may have been at first, but I actually enjoy being with you now, so that's why it sucks that you don't really want to be with me."

Looking over at her, he smirked.

"You're not as smart as you think you are, if you can't figure out how I feel about you. For crying out loud! I showed up to your house this morning at 6:30am, because I couldn't wait to see you! Tell me, does that sound like I don't want to be with you?"

Gazing into his eyes, she wanted to believe him.

"Then tell me, if it wasn't about getting money, would you have still dated me exclusively?"

"If the money wasn't involved, I would still follow you around like a puppy that wants a treat; I would still shower you with unwanted touches, and you would be the only girl on my mind and, eventually, in my bed."

Blinking, she cocked her head slightly, "I don't know how you made that sound sweet and perverted at the same time."

Leaning over, he captured her lips and scooted her a little closer. Stopping for breath, he grinned at her, "like I said before…it's a gift."

"It's also a gift of yours to get on my bad side."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean your hands that are currently squeezing my ass."

Letting go of her butt, he smirked and started the car back up.

"By the way, you'll be meeting my brother and my best friend today."

"What?! Stop the car!"

"Why?"

"Because I want Sango to go with us. Three guys and one girl is a bad idea…I'll be ganged up on."

"Yeah, I don't like that combination, now three girls and one guy is more like it."

Slapping him hard on the arm, she called Sango and arranged to pick her up. He drove to her friend's house and got a good look at Sango when she got in.

"Miroku is going to really like you."

The girl raised an eyebrow at him, "why's that?"

Chuckling, he drove off, "you'll see."

About twenty minutes of girls chatting and rock music blaring to drown them out, they finally reached their destination.

"Inu, what's this?"

"This, my sweet, is a water theme park."

Smiling, she walked up and kissed him on the cheek before grabbing his hand as Sango looked on in awe. After the long line for the entrance, they were finally in and Kagome couldn't decide what she wanted to ride first.

There were crazy slides everywhere, and Kagome went for the tallest one first, dragging InuYasha onto it. He groaned, but followed her tank top and short shorts clad form.

He seemed irritated, until he saw the radiant smile on Kagome's face, and for some reason he found it hard to feel anything but happy. The line was long for this slide, but they waited patiently with the rest of them as they slowly made their way up to the fifth stair set, halfway to the top.

"It's funny, I didn't peg you for the adventurous type."

Looking back at him, she couldn't hide the slight blush, "then maybe that means there's more to me than you originally thought."

"And I'm willing to get to know every last inch of you."

"Your pervy comments don't surprise me anymore."

He moved in close and Kagome couldn't deny her reaction as her knees tried to give way, but her boyfriend caught her before she could go tumbling down the stairs.

"They may not surprise you, but I think they do a little something else to you now."

As he held her, she realized she still had on her tank and shorts.

"Oh no! I forgot to give my clothes to Sango. What am I going to do?"

"Helloooo, did you also forget that your boyfriend is a half-demon?"

She stared for a second before stripping down to her light blue bikini (a halter for the top, and a miniskirt style for the bottoms with a hint of her covered butt showing) and handed them to him, smiling.

Wow, her body was a perfect 10! He stared in bold appreciation of her perfectly perky breasts practically busting out, her tiny waist and softly toned stomach, and that modest yet flattering barely-there skirt covering her most intimate area. Let's not forget those incredibly creamy toned legs. Was he salivating yet?

"InuYasha? Are you going to give them to Sango?"

Shaking his head, he glanced down quickly and covered his raging 'situation' with her clothes, laughing nervously before maneuvering around the other people, being as quick as possible so he could be with her again.

Kagome felt nervous showing so much skin without having her dear boyfriend around, especially since she could feel eyes on her. Covering her stomach with her arms, she glanced around and, sure enough, there was some demon eyeballing her like she was a delicious scoop of ice cream he couldn't wait to lick. Said demon, moved around some people to stand right behind her where he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Nice ass, sweetheart."

If that wasn't bad enough, he proceeded to take his filthy hand and cup her butt! She whirled around and slapped him hard on the face.

Rubbing his slightly red cheek, he grinned, "I like a girl with some spunk."

"How dare you touch me! I have a boyfriend and I'm not interested in anyone else."

He grabbed her wrist with one hand, waist with the other, and pulled her close as she squirmed to break free.

"I don't care if you aren't interested, because I am."

She kicked and shoved until she got winded. Last resort, she yelled, "InuYasha!"

The demon forced her into his embrace and trailed kisses down her neck as she fought.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The obnoxious demon stopped to look up at a very pissed off hanyou. With all the strength he had, InuYasha punched the arrogant bastard that dared to touch her! He went flying over the railing and landed hard on the ground.

Turning around, he quickly grabbed her and held her gently in his arms.

"Are you alright? I tried to get back as soon as I could. I'm so sorry I left you."

Kagome inhaled and smiled, so happy to be in his embrace.

"Everything is fine, now that you're here."

He didn't know what possessed him, but he lifted her chin and gave her a long, sweet, and passionate kiss which left both of them reeling, until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Releasing her, he smirked as he played with the ends of her hair.

"I like that bathing suit on you."

She knew that she would be asking for it, but she didn't care.

"What do you like so much about it?"

Raising a brow at her, he looked her up and down and nodded his head, "easy access and great for some underwater fun."

Rolling her eyes, she didn't hide her smile from him.

"That's my adorably gutter-brained boyfriend for ya."

Giving her a disgusted look, he swallowed hard, "did you just call me adorable? That's even worse than cute!"

"And why is adorable and cute so bad?"

"Because guys, especially to their own women, should be considered hot and sexy, manly and brave, virile and irresistible."

Giggling, Kagome moved with the line, stopped, and laid her back against his chest. She closed her eyes and rested her head on him.

"Maybe I find adorable and cute to be sexy, manly, irresistible…did you ever think of that?"

Before he could say anything, it was their turn down the slide and, low and behold, it was a two-person floatie.

Lifting from her comfortable position, she jumped up and down with exicitement.

"Ready, Inu?"

Turning around, she was surprised to see no hanyou.

"You coming, Kagome?"

Facing the front, she shook her head and grinned at the patiently waiting half-demon on the floatie, of course, he was in the back.

"Why do you get the back?"

"All the better to cradle your booty, my dear."

Taking a deep breath, she got in with the help of the workers and felt InuYasha take the handles up where her legs were at, purposely pressing her intimately against him.

One shove from a worker, and down they went through the slide. InuYasha's yelling and Kagome's laughing could be heard all the way down, and when they emerged from the water, InuYasha could have kissed the ground.

Turning around to check on Kagome, his jaw dropped and eyes went wide. There was Kagome, jumping up and down in the waist deep water, having a blast and not realizing that her top was completely gone!

She stopped and saw InuYasha eyeing her and pointing, but didn't know why.

"What is it, Inu?"

Wading over to her, he hugged her to keep prying eyes away from his woman.

"Kagome, your top is gone."

"What?!"

Glancing down, she blushed ten different shades of red and held him tighter.

"Do you see it anywhere?"

Looking around, InuYasha smirked as he saw the little piece of cloth floating near the slide.

"I see it! Can you move with me?"

"Seeing how the other option is to let everyone see what cup size I am, yeah I'll go with you."

They made a strange site as the two moved slowly in the water to reach her top, and Sango watched on the sidelines with an amused smirk.

"Oh, Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"I believe they need some assistance."

A brown-haired boy with violet eyes walked past her and over to the pool. Sango watched as he fetched the top out before the couple could reach it.

InuYasha was a mere inch away when someone snatched it out! Looking up, he saw none other than Miroku.

"Does this belong to you?"

"Very funny, jerk. Just let me have it so we can get out of here."

"Say please."

Staying silent for about thirty seconds, InuYasha didn't plan to give in, but Kagome elbowed him.

"InuYasha, just do it!"

"Fine! Miroku, please hand me the top."

Leaning over, Miroku let him have it, but he didn't expect InuYasha to yank it so hard that his friend fell into the water.

"Serves you right for not giving it to me in the first place."

InuYasha smirked and gave Kagome the top, hiding her with his back as she put the bikini top back on.

Sango waited for them at the snack stand and was surprised to see the violet-eyed boy with his arm around InuYasha's shoulders.

"It was all in good fun, my friend. No harm was done to your incredibly beautiful girlfriend that I have not had the pleasure to properly meet yet."

Kagome, who was on the other side of InuYasha, peered over to the guy.

"Are you InuYasha's friend he wanted me to meet?"

"Why yes I am! My name is Miroku, and I am the best friend of this hanyou. We have known each other since third grade, so if you wanted to know any juicy details, I would be the one to ask."

Kagome looked like she was about to ask a question, so InuYasha thought it a good time to interrupt them.

"Never mind all that, Miroku, that girl over there is Sango. She is Kagome's best friend, so why don't you go make nice."

Glancing over to the snack stand, Miroku had to do a doubletake. She was in a black one piece held together by a gold ring in the middle, leaving her sides exposed. He thought she looked like a goddess.

"If you two will excuse me."

He walked off and InuYasha thanked God he could distract him.

"Ladies are his weakness."

"Then it seems like you have something in common."

Kagome walked off after that, and left InuYasha confused. She knew the kind of life he lived before, so why did it seem to bother her so much now? Remembering that demon who practically tried to molest her in line, InuYasha thought it best to chase after her; leaving her alone was not a good idea.

Scenting the air, InuYasha found her hiding in a small corner behind a row of lockers. Walking up to her, his irritation, at the situation, died as he smelled salt and water, a clear indication that she was crying. He lifted one clawed hand and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Why are you so upset? You know what my life was like before you, the kind of person I was, so why let it get to you now?"

She looked up and InuYasha was shocked to see so much emotion swirling in the ocean of her eyes.

"I don't know why. All I know is that it hurts to think about you being with other women the way you are with me. And maybe I wonder if you wish you were still out there having a new girl a night, instead of having to spend a whole year with me."

If he didn't know any better, he'd swear that she really cared about him the way a girlfriend is supposed to. Perhaps, their talk in the car earlier didn't squelch her doubts and worries.

"Why would I want any of those skanks when I'm with the most beautiful and sexy girl I've ever seen?"

Sniffling, she stared up at him with a pout, "so all it would take is a girl prettier than me, and you'd drop me like a bad habit?"

"What?! No! That's not at all what I'm saying!"

He placed his hands on her hips, squeezing them slightly.

"I only want you, don't ya get that? Other women exist, but I don't even pay them any attention. Remember when I called you the 'Holy Grail' of Tenrou High?"

She nodded and let him continue.

"I'm starting to see how right I was. There isn't and will never be, another girl like you. Kagome, you're sexy as hell without even trying, your extremely smart, and kind, and gentle; you have a way of surprising me when I least expect it, and any guy should feel lucky to be with you, so I'm just happy I get to be the lucky one."

Gazing into his golden depths, she could see the sincerity and couldn't stop herself as she leaned up and kissed him. It was the first one she initiated, which made it all the more special to InuYasha as he pulled her hips into his, deepening the touch as he massaged her tongue with his own. She moaned low in her throat, which urge him on as he hiked one of her legs up onto his hip, pressing his stiffness insistently into her heated core.

Releasing her lips, InuYasha began a trail of kisses down her neck, feeling a sudden need to nibble the sweet spot, to feel his teeth pierce her skin.

Lifting his head, he squeezed his eyes shut, remembering where they were.

"Kagome, wasn't it you that said you didn't want your first time to be in a car…well I don't want it to be at a theme park either."

He was right, and why was it becoming harder to resist him? Getting control of herself, she took a deep breath and walked with him back to Sango and Miroku, but a new person seemed to have joined the group.

InuYasha smirked as he grabbed Kagome's waist when they approached the silver-haired demon.

"Kagome, this is my brother, Sesshomaru."

Waving, she smiled at him, "please to meet you."

Looking from his half-brother, to the girl by him, Sesshomaru nodded his head once.

"It's good to see my little brother settle down, and finally court someone properly."

She seemed confused with the terminology.

"Court?"

"Yes, a demon term for finding the potential mate and dating them."

"How would you know if he has found his potential mate?"

"It's all in the nose."

InuYasha decided to interject, "what he is trying to say, is that you smell like me because we've been around each other so much."

She could tell InuYasha was very uncomfortable with what his brother was saying and decided to change the subject.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to ride some more slides."

Grabbing InuYasha by the hand, Kagome started walking over to the second largest slide.

Sango smiled at them, until she felt a hand on her ass. Doing a quick elbow, she found it collided with Miroku's face as he went tumbling to the ground.

"You stupid lech! Every time you try it, you'll hit the floor, so why do you keep doing it?"

Walking over to her, Sesshomaru lifted her hand and kissed it.

"Do forgive him, my dear. He has always been a slow learner."

Blushing, she followed the tall silver-haired Adonis as Miroku watched from the floor.

"Oh, goody. Looks like I have some friendly competition."


	6. Ch 6 Family Dinner

Once InuYasha dropped Sango off, he pulled Kagome as close as possible, giving the middle console was in the way.

"InuYasha, I am not going to have sex with you."

"Not yet, but I've got my hopes up."

Driving off to her house, she saw the time and smiled.

"Say, how would you like to come have dinner with my family?"

"Your dad doesn't like me."

"He just hasn't gotten to know you. Please, Inu."

That look was so cute, so unbearably irresistible. Her eyes were round and pleading as she pouted.

"You stick that bottom lip out anymore, and I'm gonna bite it."

"Sounds kinky."

What?!

"Did you just…"

"I did. So, come up and eat with us."

Kagome got out and started walking up the steps, smirking when she heard InuYasha behind her.

"That was a dirty trick, Kagome."

"Learned from the best."

Once they made it to the door, Kagome held his hand and smiled.

"Here we go."

"I hope I can win him over."

Opening the door, Kagome announced that she was home, and watched her mom come around the corner, smiling at them.

"Well, looks like you two had fun today."

Kagome blushed as she nodded her head, running upstairs to take a quick shower and change. No way was she going to have dinner in her bikini.

This left InuYasha downstairs in the 'lion's den' as he drank some tea and sat, quite uncomfortably, with Kagome's mom and little brother.

"This is a nice house, Mrs. Higurashi."

"Thank you, InuYasha. It's been in my husband's family for many generations, passed down like a family heirloom. In fact, every generation of Higurashi has always had at least one person born with strong spiritual powers that would keep the grounds. I don't know if it is because of his ancestors, but this place has always felt peaceful, like the old grounds keepers are still taking care of it."

Gazing outside the window, Kagome's mom smiled softly.

"You see that tree, InuYasha? That tree has been here a long time and has become a part of our family. Many years ago, Kagome's father and I had a ridiculous fight and I ran off to sit under that tree. When he found me, we talked it out and then he proposed to me under it. There is something about being near the Sacred Tree that eases your mind and calms your spirit, giving you a clear head and heart."

He grinned a little as he watched the leaves dance in the wind.

"Does Kagome have a strong attachment to it like you do?"

"You could say she does. Kagome was always a quiet girl, and children can be quite cruel. Whenever I saw her playing under the tree in the afternoon, I knew someone had bullied her at school. Of course, when she turned fifteen and started to look more like a young woman, she was faced with a completely different situation."

"If you don't mind me saying, she's gorgeous. When we first met, I thought it was just outwardly, but knowing her now, she's beautiful inside and out."

Sota snickered, "that's just because you don't live with her. Trust me, my sis can be crazy sometimes, but I hear all girls can."

As they carried on their conversation, neither one paid any attention to the man listening at the doorframe, until he cleared his throat. They stopped and looked up at Kagome's father who was making his way to the other chair.

"Hello, InuYasha."

"Hello, sir."

"Tell me, do you find my daughter to be attractive, possibly even find yourself wanting to be physical with her?"

Mrs. Higurashi almost spit her tea out as she waited for InuYasha's answer. Sota stared wide-eyed at his dad, a little surprised by his brazenness.

"I do, sir."

A muscle worked in her father's jaw.

"Other than the money from your father, and being with my baby girl, what do you plan to get out of this?"

"I don't want to lie to you, sir. At first, the goal was to make her a conquest, but now the goal is to earn her trust and devotion, and eventually win her heart."

"You hope to win her heart? Why?"

"Because I can't stand for her not to like me. I want to do whatever it takes for her to agree to be with me for longer than just a year, and it's not because of the money…I really care about her."

Mrs. Higurashi smiled sweetly at the hanyou.

"Oh, InuYasha! If it helps you, I give my blessings."

"Blessings for what?"

Everyone turned around to the stairs as Kagome looked quizzically at them. She had donned a simple royal blue knee length spaghetti-strap dress and some dark blue flats.

Her mom stood up and succeeded in breaking the conversation.

"Is anyone hungry? I believe dinner is ready."

If InuYasha thought the grilling he got in the living room was bad, he couldn't have begun to fathom the grueling questions that came at dinner. Some things he didn't answer for Kagome's sake, and others, he tried to be as truthful as possible without putting himself in a bad light. Honest truth, he could have handled most of the questions with ease, but sitting next to Kagome, he found it hard to be so near and not touch her.

Kagome was feeling the same way as she ate her food with a blush permanently glued to her cheeks.

"Dad, can you please stop this now? He's a good guy and he makes me happy, so isn't that what matters most?"

Both men stared in shock at her declaration, so Kagome ignored them and continued eating. Mr. Higurashi sighed heavily, "I suppose she is right. She likes you, so I guess I can give you a chance."

He stuck his hand out and InuYasha eagerly shook it.

"Thank you, sir! You won't regret this."

"See to it I don't. You are your father's son, which is worrisome, but you are also your mother's, and that settles my fears."

Kagome silently thanked God for the mutual peace and bit her lip as she felt InuYasha's hand grip her thigh. Why did his hand on her bare flesh feel so incredible?

The rest of dinner was a blur for both of them as he relished in the feel of her warm skin quivering under his touch…she was aching for him, and she couldn't deny it even if she wanted to.

It didn't take long for her parents to let InuYasha know it was time to retire for the night, and Kagome walked him to the front door, nervous for some strange reason.

"I had a nice time, Kagome. If you're up for it, maybe we can have dinner at my house next time."

"I'd like that."

There was that ridiculously adorable demure face that made him want to ravish her. She was turned slightly away, but jerked her head forward when she felt him run his knuckles gently over her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe."

Taking a deep breath, she quickly leaned up and kissed him. In shock, it took InuYasha a second to register what just happened, and wrapped his arms around her waist, doing his best not to move his hand further down to cup that round ass of hers.

All too soon, Kagome broke the kiss and looked down at his chest.

"I thought I should give you a proper goodnight, that's all."

Wriggling out of his arms, she moved to the door, gave him a big smile, and walked back inside. He squinted his eyes at the closed door and smirked.

"Perhaps I should give her my version of a 'goodnight', although it won't be so proper."

With that, he leaped up and into her open window.

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! I know it was short, but more will be coming. I promise that I will do my best to get chapters up, and I'm sorry it took so long this time. Work has been crazy.

Anyway, no flames please, and make sure to review! 😊


	7. Ch 7 A Little Fluff for Your Thoughts

Kagome yawned as she walked up the stairs, and headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth and hair before heading to her room.

"I was starting to think you were never going to come in."

Turning around quickly, Kagome caught her breath as InuYasha's broad chest pressed her against the closed door.

"InuYasha, what are you doing?"

Taking one clawed hand, he moved it down to rest on her hip as the other one propped him against the door.

"The truth is, I wasn't ready to say goodnight to you yet."

He was wreaking havoc on her senses! The clawed hand on her hip, moved lower to her bare thigh and slid up under her dress. Her breath hitched as a hot flood of desire seared her in a most intimate way.

Biting her bottom lip, she tried to keep her composure, but all was lost when he whispered to her.

"Just let go, Kagome. Lose that control so I can see you."

His hand moved around to cradle her ass and she moaned in pleasure. That was all it took, and Kagome lost control as she grabbed his neck and pulled up to slam her mouth onto his. The passion and force threw him back a little in shock.

Well, he wasn't one to ever let a girl outdo him, so he forced his tongue into her mouth, waging a war with hers as he lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, feeling her heat pressing intimately into his hardness that seemed to stiffen more with each second he was close to her.

She moaned out his name in the kiss and InuYasha walked them over to her bed, never leaving contact with her decadent lips. Sitting on the bed, he grabbed her round bottom and squeezed with both hands, urging her onward as she started to rock into his hardness, but it wasn't enough for her as she jerked at his shirt.

Getting the picture, he stopped kissing long enough to pull it over his head as she stopped him from going back in, instead she studied his sinewy muscular physique and trailed her delicate fingers down his chest, noticing him flinch when she grazed over his nipples.

"Did that hurt?"

He began kissing and nibbling lightly on her neck, "not at all. Your hands feel amazing."

Tilting her head, she gave him better access as she continued to learn the plains of his sexy body, every ripple of muscle seemed to tense with pleasure, and it was all turning her on to a dangerous level.

"Oh, InuYasha."

There was no way he could have been more into this, at least that what he thought, but hearing his name slip from her mouth like that was his undoing.

"Kagome."

She moaned in response.

"Kagome, let me see you."

That sobered her up a little, "you mean you want me to undress?"

He moved one hand around to her stomach, inching closer to her breasts, "please, I'm dying to see you."

Closing her eyes, she nodded and, with trembling hands, she lifted her dress over her head and let it fall to the floor. She felt InuYasha gazing at her and looked at him.

"Is something wrong?"

"No."

InuYasha pulled her close and nuzzled her breasts, before undoing her bra, letting it fall down her arms. Looking at her perfectly shaped perky breasts, so creamy and pale, he gulped as he moved to cup one.

"Everything is perfect, you're perfect."

She felt his mouth on her and held his head to her chest, whimpering and moaning as she worked her core against his length at the same time. Not looking at it, Kagome could already tell that InuYasha would not disappoint with the way it felt, thick and of substantial length.

"Kagome, I'm gonna come if you don't stop moving."

"I-I can't…help it. You feel so good."

Latching onto her once more, InuYasha decided to move with her and give her real pleasure as he suckled on her, causing sounds to come out of his sweet and innocent girlfriend that he never knew she could make. Their rhythm sped up and he could hear her breath quicken. Why was he thinking of laying her down and taking her, filling her completely?

"I-Inu-Ya-sha, I-it's coming."

She silently screamed into her room as the explosion hit, and was surprised when she felt him grip her hips and rock a few more times with a groan of ecstasy. Coming down, she was well aware of her state of undress and moved to grab her dress, but InuYasha stopped her.

"Don't. I've already seen you, Kagome, so there's no need to cover up."

Cheeks turning red, she held her arms over her chest as she moved to get off him.

"Wait, please I just want to remember this. Let's stay like this for a couple more minutes."

Smiling softly, she released her breasts and caressed the sides of his face.

"I've never felt anything like that before, and it was more than just the orgasm, it was like we became closer somehow."

Grabbing the back of her neck, he brought her lips over to his, kissing her long and passionately.

"We did, and we practically came together. Aside from that, I know what you mean. Remember when I said that I was a fourplay player?"

Kagome giggled at him, "not in so many words, but yes."

"Well, what we just experienced was more intense and amazing than anything I felt before. For a second there…"

"What? You can tell me."

"I had a strong urge to do something neither one of us are ready for yet."

"Maybe one day, we will be."

He was really loving how much his girlfriend surprised him, but glancing down at his pants, he knew he'd have to clean up.

Smiling, Kagme had a feeling she knew exactly what he was thinking and got off his lap to lay under the covers. InuYasha snuck into the bathroom to clean up before coming back in to lay down with her. Grinning, Kagome turned to him and kissed his bare chest, smiling when she heard him suck in sharply.

"If you keep doing that, then you're asking for me to have my way with you, caution be damned. What do ya say, want to be the mate of a horny half-demon?"

Blushing, she glanced up into his goldens orbs, "I'll settle for girlfriend status… for now."

Smirking, he wrapped his arm around her, cradling her bum and lifting her up to him.

"Good, because I like having you for a girlfriend."

"Why would you like having me as a girlfriend so much?"

Gulping, he moved her hair away from her face.

"Maybe I care about you. Maybe being with you is the best time of every day. What would you say about that?"

"If it's true, then I'm happy our feelings are mutual."

She kissed him, deep and long, feeling him press firmly against her.

"You mean it? Do you like me? Perverted parts and all?"

Laughing, she buried her face in his bare chest, "yes, I do, even though you can be ridiculously crass and gutter-brained."

Smiling, InuYasha cradled her close, feeling her settle down for him to spoon her.

"Goodnight, InuYasha."

"Goodnight…Kagome."

He leaned over and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, before giving her neck and shoulder their own kisses. With that, they both fell asleep, excited to see what tomorrow would bring.


	8. Chapter 8 A Fair Fiasco

The next morning, Kagome stretched and moved her hand over to drape across InuYasha's chest, but there was just a cold empty pillow.

"Looking for something?"

Turning her head to her desk, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning, InuYasha."

Moving unruly hair from her eyes, he smirked.

"Did you sleep well?"

She nodded her head and he could tell she was being a little shy, probably thinking about the events of that night before.

"Did you want to do anything special today?"

Thinking, she tapped the pillow with her index finger, "well, I have church, and then I was thinking we could go to the fair."

"The fair huh? Don't think I've ever been…so, the fair it is."

Smiling, Kagome put shirt on and ran out of the room for a minute, before coming back in and giving him a long and lingering good morning kiss.

"Care to come to church with me?"

"Sure, I'll go, but first I need to head home and get in something more suitable."

With one last kiss and a spontaneous butt smack from InuYasha, he was out her window and headed to his truck.

Getting dressed, Kagome was humming as she picked out a fun and spunky dress that she could get away with at church, but feel completely comfortable in for her date.

Twenty minutes later, someone rang the doorbell, and Kagome ran downstairs to see her father welcoming in InuYasha.

"Well, don't you look spiffy."

"Yes sir, I want to look nice since I'm going to church with you. Kagome and I are heading to the fair afterward, so I chose something that would feel good to be in the whole day."

Rounding the corner, Kagome smiled softly as she saw her hanyou dressed in dark jeans, and a red button-down with a black tie. He looked rather dashing to her.

He stopped talking with her dad long enough to glance up and take in the glow that seemed to be radiating from his girlfriend. There she was, in a soft pink knee-length dress made of very fine material as it floated and twirled with her movements. The look was completed with a shimmery gold short-sleeve sheer cover up, gold ballerina flats, and her hair up in a high ponytail, with bangs down and tendrils free to frame her face. She was beautiful.

Once everyone was gathered up, Mr. Higurashi piled his wife and son into the SUV, but Kagome and InuYasha took his car and followed. He saw the huge brick building and gulped, having never been to church with a girl before, he could only guess how the interrogations would go, especially if they loved her like her family did.

Church wasn't a total disaster as they walked out, and InuYasha took a deep breath as relief flooded him. Thank God, none of the questions were too 'in depth', plus the sermon wasn't bad either.

Kagome and InuYasha were making their way to his car when her dad stopped them.

"Why don't you two take Sota with you? He's been wanting to go to the fair for a while, but work has made it impossible, so what do ya say? Will you help make a little boy's dream come true?"

Gulping roughly, InuYasha saw this for what it was, a test to see the kind of person he was.

"Sure, Mr. Higurashi, we don't mind."

"Great! Be sure to keep track of him okay? Boys his age have a problem staying in one place."

InuYasha forced a smile and motioned for Kagome's brother to walk with them.

InuYasha was not happy with their current situation as all yummy perverted thoughts of sneaking Kagome away to 'play' with her, came to a screeching halt as Sota hopped into the back seat.

Smiling, Kagome reached for his hand and the hanyou couldn't help but to relax a little at her touch. Looking into the mirror, InuYasha noticed the way her brother was literally bouncing in his seat, so excited to be going.

"You know what rides you want to do when we get there?"

Sota furrowed his brow and squinted his eyes, in deep thought.

"I know! I want to ride all the roller coasters and play all the games!"

Gulping, InuYasha took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for the day. Kagome giggled as she watched him.

"Don't worry Inu, it'll be fun."

Somehow, he doubted that.

Five rides and three games later, InuYasha was slumped over and leaning against one of those Gravitron rides. That's where Kagome found him after riding another roller coaster with Sota.

"Hey, Inu, are you feeling any better?"

He was thankful that the urge to vomit wasn't there, but the nausea was indescribable.

"I don't think half-demons and roller coasters mix well."

She rubbed his back and felt so bad for him. A strange trait in her family was the inability to get sick from motion of any kind, but she felt for her boyfriend. The few times she was nauseas from an illness, it was not fun.

"I think Sota only has a few more he wants to ride. Why don't you go to the concession stand and grab us a table?"

Lifting up, he grabbed Kagome's shoulders and pulled her in, holding her close.

"That's sounds like a good idea, but let me hold you for a second, okay?"

Wrapping her arms around his waist, she smiled and nuzzled into his chest, "okay."

This only lasted for about thirty seconds as Sota started tugging on Kagome's dress.

"Kagome, come on! I want to ride the pirate one next!"

Sota succeeded in dragging her off as InuYasha watched with a frown. He didn't like being left out, especially when it meant being without Kagome, but he also couldn't risk blowing his chunks in front of her; not very manly to do that.

"Hello, Little Brother."

Looking up from his sitting position, he groaned as he saw his brother and Sango. It was just not his day.

"Sesshomaru, out with Sango again?"

Said girl spoke up, "we're just here as friends, nothing more."

Shrugging, InuYasha focused on his drink.

"Whatever, it's none of my business."

Wanting to be away from the awkward moment, Sesshomaru pointed out a ride and led Sango over there, thankful that she let him do it. InuYasha breathed a sigh of relief as they left. Being sick was no fun, but being sick and having his brother notice, would have been way worse.

A few minutes later, Kagome and Sota come racing over with big infectious smiles. She wrapped her arms around InuYasha from behind.

"That was awesome, but I much prefer to have you with me."

Standing up, InuYasha scooped her up and held her bridal style, twirling her around. Kagome laughed and held him closer, feeling completely relaxed in his arms.

Sota watched from the sidelines and took out his cell phone. These two needed some alone time to just be a couple, and he was more than happy to give them the time and privacy they wanted.

After the couple were through with their 'hello', they walked over to where Sota was leaning against a wall.

"You ready to play some games, little bro?"

Pushing off the wall, her little brother smiled at them, "nah, I'm good, and thank you for taking me today; it was so much fun."

InuYasha was confused, "what are you talking about? The day is still young and there is still a couple of hours of daylight left."

Shaking his head, Sota walked towards the entrance, and that's when they noticed Kagome's dad outside the gate.

"Well, that's my ride so you two have fun."

InuYasha stopped him, "hey, thanks kid."

Looking him up and down, Sota nodded his head, "no problem, dude."

They watched her brother leave and InuYasha took that opportunity to sneak a hand down and squeeze her plump ass. Jumping, Kagome slapped him on the arm.

"Why do you have to ruin the mood!?"

"Ruin? I was setting the mood, plus I had gone a substantial amount of time with no groping, and it was starting to get to me."

Mad and wanting to get even, Kagome did the only think she could think to do…and pinched _his_ butt! Jumping, himself, he looked back and stared in shock at her.

"As strange as that was, I'm hard as a freaking diamond right now."

So much for getting even, "it figures something that pisses me off, turns you on. You are hopeless."

She may had said that, but InuYasha saw the grin she was trying to hide. My oh my, what could such an expression mean for the hanyou? Smirking, he wrapped an arm around her waist and walked over to the games, the only thing he could do at the fair.

So, InuYasha discovered that being a hanyou was perfect for these kind of games, strength, speed agility, skill, everything a hanyou is naturally imbued with. While InuYasha was winning, Kagome felt more and more like she shouldn't even try anymore.

"Really, InuYasha, do you have to be so good with every game?"

He shrugged and they walked off, but someone came up to them.

"InuYasha! Why did you leave the other night without saying goodbye? It was so lonely without you."

This scantly clothed woman pressed her, obviously fake, boobs against his arm, and InuYasha looked at her like she was crazy, but Kagome just stared in shock at her.

"Excuse me, but what night are you talking about?"

"Just last Friday."

Thinking it over, Kagome turned to InuYasha, "you said you had to study that day and couldn't come over."

"Because I did study! I don't know this woman, you have to believe me, Kagome!"

Shaking her head, she glared with tears brimming, "I don't."

Not standing to be there anymore, Kagome ran off as her heart pounded painfully in her chest.

InuYasha tried to follow her, but the blonde bimbo still clung to his arm, and the last thing he wanted to do was make a scene that his father would find in the papers.

"Alright, enough acting. Who put you up to this?"

The girl smiled and let him go, "my employer is a very powerful man, and he was willing to pay me two hundred grand to do this."

She walked off and got on her cell phone, "Yeah, it's me. I did what you asked… It's as good as done, so wire the money to my account. I'll be there soon."

Glaring, InuYasha's anger rose to a dangerous level, for he heard the voice on the other line, thanks to his sensitive ears.

"Naraku."


	9. Chapter 9 An Eye for An Eye

Kagome had no clue where she was going, she just knew that she had to get away. Tears blurring her vision, she bumped into random people, saying quick apologies without losing pace. Before she knew it, she had managed to reach the end of the fair and was in an open field.

Stopping, she kept playing through the moments spent with InuYasha, and the things he could have and might have been doing afterward. Suddenly, the pain in her chest was too much to bear as she fell to her knees. Grabbing it, she willed her heart to stop it's incessant hard pounding for that was all she could hear, and all she remembered as the landscape before her turned black.

He watched her running away, and made sure to capture the whole scene on camera. Payback was going to be sweet when he showed the footage to InuYasha's father, but a thought occurred to him. If the player was truly falling for that girl, then hurting her could be another way to hurt him. An additional plan formed in his sick mind, and he grinned evilly in Kagome's direction.

"I have such wonderful plans in store for you, pet."

Looking everywhere, InuYasha cursed the sea of people as they masked her scent from him. It looked like he would have to resort to a more 'human' way of finding her. Going from person to person, he asked if anyone had seen a beautiful raven-haired, blue eyed girl, and almost all of them said no; until of course a young couple told him they saw her run passed them and into the field. He thanked them and ran towards the wide landscape, and though her scent was there, she wasn't.

He thought all was lost, but then he found her cell phone hiding in some tall grass. Picking it up, he saw it flash and put the code in to see what the message was. His blood ran cold as he stared at a picture of a passed-out Kagome, in a limo, with Naraku smiling above her! The message read:

-"You played with my things, now I get to play with yours."

A muscle worked in his jaw as he fought to keep control, but his demon was outraged.

"You son of a bitch! You better not hurt her!"

Just then, Kagome's cell rang, and InuYasha picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ah, InuYasha. Long time no see."

"Naraku, what the hell are you playing at?"

"Did you not get my message? Well, let me help you understand. You seduced my wife at a dinner party your father was holding, and ruined my marriage! Because of you we are divorced! Of course, it leaves me free to do what I want, to whomever I want…including precious little Kagome here. You had your fun with my wife, now I get to have fun with your girlfriend, after all, it's only fair."

He was seeing red, but had to pretend he wasn't, for Kagome's sake.

"Look, I'm really sorry for what I did, and believe it or not, I'm not that guy anymore. For the past few months, I've been completely loyal to her and prefer it that way. Please, Naraku, if you want to take out revenge, then take me. She's innocent in this."

"Did I not tell you? I lost my heart the moment I saw Kikyo with you, so heartfelt exchanges mean nothing to me. I'm cold to your words, and you will get Kagome back…after I've had my way with her. She may not even want to come back to you when I'm done."

"Naraku! Don't you dare touch her, you hear me!? Naraku!"

He had hung up and InuYasha was shaking with scorching anger, and fear of what was going to happen to his sweet Kagome if he didn't get to her first.

Taking his cell out, he gave his brother a call.

"Sesshomaru, don't talk, just listen. Kagome has been kidnapped by Naraku as revenge for me messing around with his wife. He plans to rape her, and do who knows what else. (he took a deep breath) I need your help. I'm going to storm his mansion, are you with me, bro?"

The phone was silent and InuYasha was confused, until he heard a voice from overhead.

"InuYasha! Ride on Ah-un, it will be faster this way."

Smirking at his brother, InuYasha got on the flying creature.

"What do we do now, Sessh?"

Phone in hand, Sesshomaru started dialing, "we get an army."

What was going on? Her head felt like she got hit with a bat, must have happened when she fell to the ground. Opening her eyes, she looked around the very stately room adorned in filigree Baroque Period style furnishings. What happened to her last night?

Standing up, she looked around before realizing there was something on her neck. Reaching for it, a voice came from inside the room.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you."

Looking all over the place, she knew she was alone, so where was it coming from? Bolting to the door, she twisted the knob, but it was locked. Banging on it, she screamed.

"Hello!? Someone help me, please!"

"There's no use in that. You are in my home, Kagome."

Turning around, she held her back to the door, "what do you want?"

"Hmm, I don't know, what would a man who finds a girl in a field and takes her home, want with her?"

Feeling uncomfortable, she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please, let me go. I was with my boyfriend, and he's probably worried sick about me right now."

Naraku watched her with a sick thrill. She was gorgeous, no doubt about it, but that sweet demeanor was the topping on the cake. Watching from his secret room, he spoke into the intercom mic.

"What makes you think that good for nothing, womanizing, half-breed would give a damn about you?"

Walking over to the bed, she sat down and hung her head, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"I don't know. I guess I thought there might me a chance I meant more to him than the other girls from his past."

"That mutt has no feelings."

Jerking her head up, she stared at the wall, not really sure where else she should look.

"You know InuYasha, don't you? If you didn't, then you wouldn't know that he's half-demon!"

Chuckling, Naraku watched the screen and leered at her.

"It's thanks to him that you're in this mess."

"What do you mean?"

"He took someone precious from me, so I'm doing the same. Of course, when I return you to him, it will be in pieces."

Scared for her life, Kagome started to jump off the bed when an intense wave of electric pain slammed into her skull. Screaming, she clutched her head in agony, until it stopped.

Clearing his throat, Naraku inched his lips to the mic.

"That thing around your neck is an electric collar, and I'll use it when I see fit. Just one touch of the red button, and electricity shoots into your brain, low voltage since we don't want to mess with your motor functions and memory."

When Kagome could catch her breath, she cried.

"I have nothing to do with your problems! Just let me go, I'm begging you!"

Running his finger across the screen where her body was, he grinned, "no, I quite like you here. Now, I want you to get undressed."

Fear stunned her, "what?"

"Do it, or I press the button again. And, Kagome, make it a slow strip."

Looking up, she prayed for salvation from this nightmare as she slowly unzipped her dress, tears streaming down now. Not bearing to believe what she was doing, she turned her head to the side and squeezed her eyes shut as she let the dress fall to the floor.

"That's it, Kagome. Now the bra."

"Ple-please, please don't make me do it."

"Do you want me to hurt you again?"

With shaking hands, she undid the clasps and very slowly, not wanting to let it go, she let it slide down her arms and to the floor. Reaching up, she crossed her arms over herself, but that did not make Naraku happy.

"Uncross your arms and take off those panties."

Now she was sobbing uncontrollably as the last shred of dignity and comfort fell with her underwear. She was exposed and being admired by a sick creep. It was so overwhelmingly traumatic that she had to fight to keep her legs from crumbling beneath her.

"That's it, good, Kagome. Now lift your arms over your head and sway those round hips of yours."

Doing just that, she couldn't stop the disgusted look on her face as she imagined what he must be doing, touching himself while watching her…how creepy! Whispering too low for him to hear, Kagome kept her eyes closed and prayed that her words would somehow reach him.

"InuYasha, please save me."

I know it was a dark chapter, but there is always light after a storm. Please follow so you get the next updated chapter.😊


	10. Ch10 Rescue Mission

Staring at the front door of his home, InuYasha took a deep breath before entering with his brother, and made their way to his father's office. Sesshomaru marched ahead of his little brother as he pushed the office doors open, never losing his graceful stride.

"Father! We must speak with you."

InuTaisho glared menacingly at InuYasha as he put his phone down.

"InuYasha, would you like to know what I just saw?"

"What? Dad, we don't have time for this!"

Standing up, his father stomped over to him and looked ready to burst with rage.

"Someone just sent me a video of you and Kagome at the fair where one of your whores approached you! I told you not to cheat on her! That was my only rule, and you would get the money, but now you can forget it!"

Okay, in a normal situation InuYasha would have rolled his eyes and waved off his dad, or even got defensive with him, but under these circumstances the guy had been through enough!

"I don't care about the damn money anymore!"

His father took on a look of shock as he felt around for a chair to sit in, "what are you saying, son? That's so unlike you."

"Yeah, well this is the new me. This me is in love with Kagome, and I would never cheat on her. Even the thought of it is gross and ridiculous. Naraku sent you that video, because it's someone he hired to pretend to be 'one of my whores', as you said."

"Why on earth would Naraku do something like that?"

Sesshomaru stepped into the conversation, "because your son was a no-good womanizing man whore that fooled around with Naraku's wife at a dinner party. The man has taken out his revenge by this… and by kidnapping Kagome."

Jumping to his feet, InuTaisho stared wide-eyed at his sons, "what?! You let that evil conniving monster get a hold of her?!"

"Dad! I didn't let her do anything! She ran off when that woman approached us, and I did my best to try and find her, but he had been watching the whole time, and got to her before I could!"

Shutting his eyes tightly, InuYasha tried to reel in his temper for it wasn't his dad that he wanted to kill.

"I'm going to storm Naraku's mansion and get her back. She is the best thing to ever happen to me, and that beast plans to break her before giving her back. I don't want him to have a chance to hurt her, and we need help to save her."

Sesshomaru spoke up, "there is a small group of mercenaries I've been in contact with, and they are ready to go when I say it's time. In fact, their leader seemed to be quite eager to leave now."

Studying his sons, InuTaisho had to admit that he was proud of them.

"You boys are ready to go to war if need be, aren't you?"

They both nodded and InuTaisho smiled, "I suppose you need my technical expertise to turn the alarms off and open the doors, right?"

"It would be a big help, Dad."

"Call your men, Sesshomaru. I should be ready within the hour."

Their dad busied himself on the computer, hacking codes and gaining pass keys into Naraku's home. They were fortunate that his place was a smart home with everything integrated to the mother computer, Shikon No Tama, that their dad's company created.

Walking outside, he waited for their back-up crew only to physically groan when he saw who the leader was.

The seven comrades stepped out of their huge black SUV, and Bankotsu's vision burned with fiery rage.

"How could you let Kagome get hurt?!"

Before InuYasha knew what was going on, he was hit with a right hook. Nursing his jaw, he turned to the teenage hothead.

"She's precious to me, so you can trust that I didn't _let_ anything happen to her! Help us or don't, because we don't have time for this bull****!"

"Of course, I'm gonna help! I've been in love with her since middle school and I'll be damned if some rich ass**** thinks he can hurt her and get away with it!"

Sesshomaru decided to break it up, plus, the one they called Suikotsu was freaking him out.

"If you two are finished, my father has done his work and we are ready to ride. Here are the ear pieces so we can communicate with Father. He can walk us through all of the codes to get in, once we're there."

Ear pieces in, everyone piled into the SUV and made their way to Naraku's mansion.

(With Kagome)

Waking up, Kagome looked around and remembered every sickening moment from before. It's funny, she had no idea when she'd passed out, but at least she had some clothes on now. Looking over to the only exit, Kagome saw a tray of food lying on the floor and got up to check it out. Tomato soup and a chef salad with a cup of juice to drink. Did he think she was stupid enough to fall for it? She could guarantee that the soup was drugged, and probably the juice as well, but could he drug the salad?

As hungry as she was, chancing the food was not an option for her…and neither was staying in this prison. She searched every nook and cranny of the room, but found her tool in the bathroom, tucked away in a drawer. Finding the tweezers was like finding gold to her!

Sitting on the floor next to the bed, on the opposite side of where she suspected the cameral was, Kagome started her work on the collar around her neck. It was a nice distraction from her hunger pains as she scraped the sharp edge of the tweezers against the collar, feeling the smallest of indentions start to form. She would get out of this alive! It could not, no, it _will not_ be her destiny to be raped and killed by some creepy pervert with vengeance on the brain.

"I won't do it anymore. I won't cater to his sick fantasies; I don't care how many times he shocks me."

One hour later, and she was a quarter-ways through the thick rubbery plastic material, but her stomach was starting to burn from hunger. She was feeling weaker and weaker as she fought to keep her eyes open, but found herself glancing over at the tray.

"Maybe I can eat the cheese and meat on the salad, and still be safe. Well, my only other choice is to starve until I pass out, then wake up even hungrier than before."

Taking a deep breath, she walked over to the tray, and scarfed down the meat, cheese, and cucumbers, closing her eyes to savor the moment. Having renewed energy, she went back to the side of the bed and continued to saw into the collar.

Naraku grinned as he watched her in the monitor. With every bite she took, he felt excitement like no other. Sweet and innocent Kagome thought she was safe as long as she ate the meat and cheese, but she would have been safe if she only ate the cheese.

Naraku's grinned turned sinister, "she didn't think I would put anything in the meat, but I made sure to soak it in a special concoction before it was cooked. Just you wait, Kagome, the fun hasn't even started yet."

Said girl was so close to freeing herself when a huge wave of drowsiness hit full force.

"Oh no! How can…this…be?"

Falling to the floor, she made sure to hide the tweezers in the mattress before being doomed to the drug-induced sleep.

(with InuYasha)

Bankotsu stared at the hanyou, "so, what you're telling me is that Kagome wouldn't even be in this mess if it weren't for you."

"Yeah, it's all my fault."

It was silent in the SUV, until the loud punch Bankotsu gave him. InuYasha could have easily dodged it, but a large part of him wanted to feel punished for the situation, and if that meant he let some weak human get some punches in, then so be it.

"Bankotsu, I can't help what happened. All I can do it make it right by saving her. After all of this, it will be up to her to stay or go. So, if she chooses to leave me, then go after her, but if she wants to stay, then you should move on because I would never let her go."

"How can you say to let her go, when you know how amazing she is?"

Nodding his head, InuYasha smirked, "yeah, you make a good point. Either way, we're getting her back."

"Yeah."

The rest of the ride was silent, and Sesshomaru thanked God he no longer had to hear any more of their moronic dribble.

(With Kagome)

Naraku admired how seductive she looked strung up and bound to his own personal torture device. It was like the top end of a sling shot, but the rubber band became stretchy shackles, and it could swivel to the other side so he could admire her round bottom.

He left her clothed so he could see the terror on her face when he ripped it off her. Unable to resist, he trailed a slender hand down from her neck, to her collar bone, over the peaks of her breasts, and stopped himself from getting carried away as he stilled his hand over her stomach.

"Rest for now, Sleeping Beauty, for you will awaken to my beautiful nightmare."


	11. Ch 11 Beautiful Nightmare

Struggling to open her eyes, Kagome became aware of two things, one: she was standing up, two: her wrists were bound. Suddenly she didn't want to see what had become of her.

"There's no use pretending like you're still sleep, Kagome."

Well, there went that plan. Cautiously opening her eyes, she stared into dark red depths of a handsome man. Though he was attractive, there was an evil in him that she could see plainly.

"Tell me who you are, it's the least you can do since you kidnapped me."

"Forgive me, where are my manners? My name is Naraku, and you are my slave."

"Excuse me? I'm no one's slave."

Leaning in close, he looked her up and down, "are you sure you're in a position to disagree with me?"

Finally looking at her wrists, she realized the contraption was some type of bondage tool.

She was so scared to ask, but needed to know, "what are you going to do with me?"

Naraku grabbed a hold of her hips and spun her around to face the wall. Towering over her, he whispered in her ear, "anything I want."

So many horrible scenarios popped in her head, until she felt the first blow. Unprepared for the sudden onslaught of pain, she screamed in agony, which only elicited a deep chuckle from the man.

"That's right, Kagome. Scream louder and louder."

He continued to whip the course leather tassels against her back, all the while, Kagome had no time to finish her scream before the next one hit. White blinding pain seared into her flesh and pulsated into her nerve endings. Each blow might as well had been electricity as her body shook uncontrollably. Pretty soon, she had lost count of how many times he struck her, and her vision began to blur as she felt her dress slide off her shoulders as the whip shredded the delicate material.

Satisfied and thoroughly turned on, Naraku turned her back around and crushed his mouth onto hers, thrilled that she didn't try to fight it. Of course, she seemed on the verge of passing out, so she hadn't the strength to fight him off now. Lifting his head, he patted her cheek lightly.

"Kagome, if you don't wake up, then I will just do this to you again."

She opened her eyes and was relieved to see a glass of water in his hands. He gave her some, and she was utterly confused.

"Don't get the wrong idea, pet. This is to keep you from passing out, after all, what fun would it be if you aren't awake?"

Suddenly, he threw the glass over his shoulder and ripped her dress the rest of the way, leaving it to puddle at her feet. She turned her head as he began touching her breasts, fondling harshly as he ripped her bra off. She fought the urge to yelp in pain as he raked his nails roughly against her flesh.

"Do you think that half-breed will still want you with another man's marks on you? Of course, he didn't care about wedding rings, so he probably wouldn't care about this either, but taking your precious virginity, that's something he would never be able to look past. It would haunt him every time he saw your body, because he would know that I took it…and that it was all his fault this happened to you."

That did it, she couldn't stay silent, even if it cost her everything.

"I don't blame InuYasha for this, I blame you for coming up with such a sick idea. Every person in this world is responsible for their own actions. InuYasha may have driven you to hatred, but he didn't force you to move and do these heinous things; you turned yourself into a monster."

Turning her head to face him, he grinned.

"In a way, you're right. I tried to save my marriage by giving my life over to demons so I could become half-demon. I did it so Kikyo would want me after enjoying what InuYasha did to her, but with the demons inside me, normal consensual love making was no longer appealing. The demons crave pain and turmoil, screams, and tears, so we divorced because I couldn't do that to her. However, I have no qualms about doing those things to you, as you have already guessed."

Unbidden tears flowed down her cheeks as he ran his claws harshly down her sides, trails of blood streaming down. She had to do something to get him to stop the torture for a while.

"So, you're still half-human, right? There has to be a part of you that still wants a relationship with someone. A part that still wants to feel loved."

Watching her lips move, Naraku gently caressed her bottom lip with his fingers.

"The way I was before, I would have groveled at your feet just to gain a soft smile from you. That's the way I was with pretty girls, but the demons have given me confidence I never knew before. All I want from you now, is pain and unimaginable pleasure."

With that, he walked over and opened a secret door to reveal an array of strange torture tools that made Kagome quiver with fear.

Walking back over, he held a paddle in his hands, "now, where were we?"

Staring up at the balcony, InuYasha tried to sniff her out, but the prick had place incense all around the perimeter; smart bastard. Bankotsu stood next to him and looked up.

"Where do you think he's hiding her?"

"I don't know, but Dad has put in the codes we need, so all we have to do is go to a door, hit the button on this remote, and we're in."

InuYasha pulled out the small remote and walked to the back of the mansion, Bankotsu made sure to knock out any guards they came across, but most were too busy fighting off the rest of the gang at the front. They were very useful as distraction for them.

Walking up to the back entrance, InuYasha hit the button and the doors flew open. Taking a whiff, he smirked and bolted for the stairs. Finally, he could find her and take her away from this terrible place…and take down Naraku.

She was wheezing as every breath cause sharp pains, and she was sure that he had broken a rib or two. Just when he reared his hand back for another round, there was a loud banging on the door.

"What the hell do you want?! I'm busy!"

(Through the door) "Sir! Some trespassers have stormed the entrance and I think they're coming for the girl!"

Thinking, Naraku threw down the paddle and tied Kagome's hands together with the stretchy cords as he tossed her over his shoulder, practically naked, and opened the door, planning to take her to his hiding place.

Running up the stairs, InuYasha caught sight of them.

"Naraku!"

Turning, he sneered at the hanyou and spat miasma at his feet, causing the floor to eat away. Well, all this did was irritate InuYasha as he ran down the hall and snagged Kagome from over his shoulder, faster than Naraku could see.

He looked down at her and felt a stabbing pain in his chest. How could someone hurt such a kind and loving person like her? Scanning her body, he felt incredible rage like none other before as all the bloody cuts and bruises were evident, along with her wheezing, which meant there was internal damage as well. Brushing the hair from her eyes, he cradled her close before setting her down against the wall.

"I'll be right back. Don't you dare die on me."

Standing back up, he turned toward Naraku with a fire burning in his chest.

"This ends now, Naraku!"


	12. Ch 12 Of Monsters and Demons

"So, the half-breed wants to play now? I just don't think it will be as enjoyable as Kagome's screams in the throes of agony…ooh, even thinking of that pert little mouth opening wide in terror excites me. Let's get this over with so I can finish what I started."

Growling low in his throat, InuYasha lunged for him, but was too slow as Naraku punched him in the gut, spraying miasma around them. InuYasha jumped back and covered his nose.

"I should have known you wouldn't fight fair, Naraku."

Chuckling, Naraku tilted his head to the side, "it doesn't matter how you do it, all that matters is winning."

Moving faster than InuYasha could see, Naraku side-swiped him and cut across his waist, infecting him with poison. InuYasha grabbed his side in pain as it bubbled. Why did he feel so weak in comparison to this bastard?!

Towering over him, Naraku did a swift knee to the gut and watched the hanyou crumble to the floor.

"While you have been a philandering pig, I have been improving myself, so the fact you thought you could beat me is laughable."

Just then, a voice came from his earpiece, "InuYasha, I'm sending your brother to you with something to help."

"It might be a little late for that."

Naraku leaned down, "who are you talking to?"

"Someone you aint."

That provoked a punch to the face, and a groan from his father, "must you always antagonize people?"

"InuYasha!"

Sesshomaru ran up the stairs and offered a sword to him, but the hanyou had to get off the floor so he could grab it. So, thinking fast, InuYasha moved his leg around to kick Naraku's legs out from under him, and leaped over to retrieve the sword.

"What is this piece of junk?"

His father growled, "it is not a piece of junk! I had this sword made for you when you were a pup, so one day when you found your mate, you would have a way to protect her. Now, use it on that son-of-a-bitch!"

Smirking, InuYasha wiped the blood from his mouth, "you don't have to tell me twice."

Watching Naraku get up, InuYasha readied his stance and watched the sword transform into a giant fang.

"Wow, alright Naraku! I'm ready to take you down once and for all!"

"You wish, half-breed!"

Naraku moved in for his attack, but InuYasha was ready and swung his sword, sending a shockwave of lightning through the house, but Naraku moved out of the way before it reached him.

For the first time that night, Naraku felt a sliver of fear climb up his spine. Running over to Kagome, he pulled her up by the hair and wrapped his arm around her waist, hand landing on her breast. If she had been awake, she would have been mortified and struggling to get free.

"Come at me half-breed! But, if you cut me then you will also cut her down."

"Naraku, leave her out of this!"

Suddenly, a creepy laugh erupted from him, "don't you get it yet? This started as a way to get vengeance, but now I just want her. I've never had such a receptive woman before. I don't think I'll ever get tired of her."

"Naraku, I'm only giving you one last chance to release her."

"Really?"

He moved his hand, massaging her breast roughly, "I don't think that's going to happen."

Glaring at the site before him, InuYasha heard a voice in his head, but it was darker and deeper than his father's.

" _Drop the sword."_

"Why?"

" _You want to save her, don't you?!"_

Looking down at the fang, he let it go and watched it fall to the ground; it felt like slow motion as it thump thumped onto the floor, and everything went black.

Naraku was confused with what was happening, but the jolt of power was like static friction in the air, alive and humming. The hanyou lifted his head and gone was the face of InuYasha, in his place was a demon! Red eyes, long fangs, and two purple stripes across his face. The demon cracked his knuckles as he readied his claws for some action, his smile dripping with malice.

"You dared to touch my mate. Now, you must die."

Naraku looked all around as the demon moved so fast that he couldn't even see him! One minute he had Kagome, and the next she was gone, taken by the demon inhabiting InuYasha's body. Glancing behind, Naraku was unprepared for the slice to his throat. Holding it, he tried to back away, but the demon ripped a couple of wood rails from the stair rail and stabbed them into his hands and the wood floor on each side of Naraku, pinning him to that spot.

Leaning down, the demon growled low and deep.

"You don't deserve a quick death, so you will slowly bleed out from your neck, choking on your own blood until you drown in it."

Naraku couldn't say anything since his vocal chords refused to work.

Kagome woke up slowly to feel something strange. InuYasha was…licking her back, and it was so painful!

"Aaaaah!"

"Be still. I must clean and heal your wounds."

It was InuYasha, she could tell, but his voice sounded so guttural and wild.

"I'm sorry, Inu. It just hurts so bad."

"I will make it hurt less."

Without warning, she felt his hand on her breast, gently rubbing.

"InuYasha! Wha-what are you doing?!"

"Making you forget about the pain."

She hated to admit it, but that is exactly what it was doing. Feeling weak, she couldn't push him away, even if she wanted to.

"What happened, and where are we?"

"I killed Naraku and took you into a room to clean and heal you. My mate shouldn't bear scars that I caused."

"InuYasha, I don't blame you for this. Naraku chose the sins he committed."

"So did I, when I messed with his wife."

They stayed silent after that as InuYasha finished healing her, but he didn't let go of her chest, instead he began kissing her back and neck, enjoying her sounds of pleasure.

Stopping, InuYasha turned over to see her face, and she gasped as the red eyes looked lovingly at her.

"Um…InuYasha?"

"It's me, well I'm a part of him. I'm the demon side of him, and he had no chance of saving you if I hadn't taken over."

"I had no idea that InuYasha had a hard time controlling his demon side."

"He doesn't. This is the first time I've showed up, because no one messes with my mate and lives."

"Your mate? InuYasha, we haven't even said if we love each other or not, so how can you call me that?"

Leaning down, demon InuYasha captured her lips and delved his tongue in, rubbing it passionately against her own. She swooned as her body went weaker. He let up, but spoke onto her lips.

"I don't care if the half-demon hasn't said it yet, you are my mate because I'm deeply in love with you."

"I'm in love with you too, my horny perverted boyfriend."

Smirking, he gave her one more kiss before walking out the door and into the hall where the sword was at.

"You better be happy I like you, hanyou, because I have half a mind to stay for good."

Leaning down, he grabbed the fang and felt his consciousness receding.

InuYasha lifted the sword and turned around, expecting to see Naraku, but the hall was empty. Sniffing Kagome out, he found her on a bed putting her shirt on. Without thinking, he rushed over and held her, kissing her forehead, cheeks, nose, and finally her lips.

It was desperate and sweet. Kagome smiled into it and sighed in contentment when he moved away.

"I love you so much, Inu."

Staring at her, he didn't know what to say or if he was ready to say it. He pulled her back into a hug and thought of the way it felt when he thought he lost her, and he was able to admit his love to his dad, so he needed to man up and tell her! Leaning down, he pressed his lips against her ear, "I love you too, Kagome."

Smiling wide, she buried her face in his chest and could have stayed that way forever, but Sesshomaru came in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a lot of dead bodies out here, along with Naraku's miasma permeated the air, so can we get out of this hell hole now and save the emotions for later?"

"Sure bro, let's go home."


	13. Ch 13 Come What May

Picking her up, bridal style, InuYasha walked them out of the room and into the miasma filled hall.

"Cover your nose and close your eyes, Kagome. I can stay in this for a short time, but this stuff is lethal to humans."

Doing like he said, Kagome covered her nose and buried her face in his chest, squeezing her eyes shut. Not wanting to take long, InuYasha leaped from the staircase and landed on the bottom floor, sprinting to the front door, making sure Kagome couldn't see all the dead bodies around them. She may had been dating a half-demon, but she didn't need to see the way demons settled things.

Once they were outside, InuYasha set her down and wrapped his jacket around her, not wanting anyone to see too much of his woman.

"Kagome!"

Bankotsu ran up and scooped her into his arms, holding her tight and glaring at the hanyou. It was nice that he cared, but Kagome wanted to be in InuYasha's arms, not his.

"Bankotsu, when did you show up?"

Pulling her away, he cupped her face, shocking her with the forwardness of his actions.

"I was part of the rescue team for you."

Smiling, she pulled his hands from her face and held them, "thank you for helping, Ban."

"I'd do anything for you, Kagome."

To say that InuYasha had enough was an understatement, but he told Bankotsu that it would be Kagome's choice on who she wanted to be with, once this was all over.

Bankotsu lifted his head to stare down InuYasha, "she shouldn't be with you."

"And why's that?"

"Because all of this is your fault! This is your past coming to bite you in the ass, but instead of damage to you, it was Kagome! She shouldn't have to put up with this!"

Looking from Ban to Inu, she furrowed her brows and jerked herself out of his hold, moving to stand next to InuYasha, holding his hand.

"I don't blame him! Everyone has a past, and it comes up to bite all of us, eventually. How ridiculous would it be to stay away from the man I love, or leave him, because of what might happen? Besides, this is a freak thing that doesn't happen every day."

Looking down at their joined hands, Bankotsu felt his heart break, not just for the 'never-gonna-happen' relationship, but for the pain and turmoil she was willing to go through to be with the hanyou. Closing his eyes, he walked away and prayed that he would move on from loving her and actually find happiness.

Glancing down at her beautiful face, InuYasha sighed, "he's right, you know. Something like this could happen again…are you sure you want to be with me?"

Smiling softly, Kagome wrapped her arms around his, "I'm willing to go through hell if it means I'm with you. I'm not going to leave, because I could never forgive myself if something happened to you. That's what it means to love someone; putting them before yourself, and besides that, what good influence would you have if I was gone?"

"None, even I know that."

"Exactly."

Chuckling, he walked them to the car, but wasted no time in sliding his hand to her pert round bottom. She slapped it away, "what's wrong with you? We were having a sweet moment there!"

He gave her that incredibly sexy smirk and looked her up and down, "what did I tell you our first day together? You are red kryptonite, so stop thinking you got effects like the green one."

She could not contain herself as she giggled, "you are such a geek!"

"Takes one to know one, sweetheart."

She tried her best to think of a retort to that, but as he got in the driver's seat, all she did was stick her tongue out at him.

"Real mature, Kagome."

"I felt like being immature, so what?"

"Nothing, it's just really cute."

Pouting, she stared out the window as they drove off, "cute is the last thing a girl wants to be to her boyfriend."

"That's too bad, because you're always cute which makes you extremely sexy to me."

Turning to him, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his, "I like that."

They were silent for a little while, but InuYasha wanted her to know and it seemed like a good time before the array of people started clamoring around her.

"I meant what I said."

"Hmm?"

"About loving you."

"I know, your demon told me."

What? Screeching to a halt, he pulled over.

"My what told you?"

"You're demon. InuYasha, why have we stopped?"

Staring at her, he tried to make sense of everything, "Kagome what happened? All I remember doing was dropping the sword and then nothing until I was standing in the hall with Naraku's bloody corpse."

"I don't know anything either, but when I came to, you were licking my back."

"What?! Why was I doing that?"

Blushing, she bit her bottom lip, "you were healing my wounds, and if you hadn't then I would be in serious pain right now."

"That's a power, only full demons have…"

Thinking hard, he remembered the voice in his head, "it must have been him."

"What must have, Inu?"

"The voice in my head that was telling me to drop the sword. It said, I had no chance of winning if I didn't drop it, and my only thought was to protect you and kill Naraku."

"So, your demon came out and ended the fight."

"It had to have been him, and he was licking your back because you had so many wounds."

"Naraku got carried away when he realized how turned on he was getting from my screams."

Clinching his fists, InuYasha glared at nothing, "I wish I had been the one to do him in. I wanted the satisfaction of knowing I destroyed him, and the demon took that from me, and made me believe that I couldn't win."

Without thinking, he punched the steering wheel and bent the metal into a fist imprint.

"InuYasha! Who cares if it was you or your demon?! The point is that sick son-of-a-bitch is dead, and can't hurt anyone else!"

She was right, but something was still bugging him, "I don't get how he became so powerful in the first place. He was just a weak human male that shouldn't have been capable of creating miasma or moving as quickly as he did."

"That's because he made a pact with demons to make him a half-demon so Kikyo would want him again. He didn't know about the unfortunate side-effect of demons only wanting to cause pain and anguish. He divorced her before he could do something bad to her, because his human side still loved her."

"Nothing stopped him from wanting to hurt you though."

That's when he noticed something, "Kagome, what's that around your neck?"

She had completely forgotten about the stupid collar!

"An electric collar he used to make me do what he wanted. InuYasha (she started to tear up), he made me do things that make me sick to think about."

The hanyou easily sliced through the collar and held it in his hands.

"Tell me."

"Please, I don't want you to think any less of me."

Jaw dropping, he stared in shock before crashing his lips onto hers, conveying to her how silly that thought was. Could you be addicted to the touch and taste of someone, because InuYasha felt like he was satiating a craving deep in his soul as he took her mouth with heated veracity.

Kagome moaned as she lifted his shirt to feel his abs flexing under her fingers. She reveled in his hands moving from her breasts to her butt, squeezing as he trailed his lips to her neck, and that's when he smelled that bastard on her!

Pulling away like he'd been electrocuted, he calmed himself, "tell me what he made you do, what he did, because I can smell him on your skin, and my imagination is coming up with crazy things right now."

Feeling hurt, Kagome wrapped her arms around herself and told him everything, the stripping, dancing, the strange bondage contraption, she left nothing out.

"I'm ashamed of what I've done out of fear of being shocked again. How could I be so weak?!"

She cried into her hands and InuYasha had a hard time knowing that sick a**hole had a taste of his sweet Kagome and purposely humiliated her. So, that was what he meant by 'breaking' her.

"You weren't weak; you did what you had to so you could survive. I know how hard it was for you to tell me, and I want you to promise me something."

She glanced up with her tear-stained eyes, "what?"

Giving her a strained smiled, he wiped her tears away and kissed her cheeks, "promise me that after tonight, you won't talk about it anymore. Promise me that we can leave this experience in the past and move on with our lives."

He didn't look at her any differently, the love for her still shown brightly in his eyes and Kagome smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'd love nothing more than to do just that."

They got back on the road, with Kagome cradling his arm in hers, and finally having a rest free from fear and stress. As InuYasha was driving, he could hear moans and whimpers coming from her and hated himself again. He had no doubt that she was dreaming of being tortured again.

Seeing the mansion, InuYasha shook her awake and she jumped up with a start.

"We're here Kagome. Your parents and brother are inside."

Lifting her knees up, she buried her face in them, "how can I face them, knowing what I did and what happened to me?"

"Because you're the strongest human I know, but your strength is within, and you can face those inner demons because you've got me to tear them apart."

His logic was nonsense, but Kagome felt better as he used his boisterous voice to 'scare off' those inner demons. Getting out, InuYasha walked to the other side and helped her out.

"You ready?"

"Is there such a thing as being ready in this situation?"

Thinking for a second, he smirked, "good point. So, let's face the music together."

He reached for her hand and she gladly took it, somehow feeling stronger and more courageous with him near.

(9 months later)

Humming to herself, Kagome fixed her hair and decided to put half up and leave the rest down, curling it into big waves. Sango giggled as she did her own hair.

"These guys really know how to celebrate huh? I mean, we humans just to a couples' thing for our anniversaries, but the Takahashis make it into a big party."

"I know! It's so strange, but his family has become my family. I love them all, so celebrity our One Year Anniversary with them feels…fitting."

"So, is this what you're wearing?"

Turning around, Kagome blushed as she gazed at the white sequined tubed dress.

"I told Mom it looked too much like we're doing a 'frozen' thing, but she said it was beautiful on me."

"Okay, well put it on and let's see."

Going into the closet, Kagome put the dress on and smiled as it formed to her curves, the heart-shaped bodice leaving her a little exposed, but still modest. Walking out, she waited for Sango to say something, but all the girl could do was stare as her mouth dropped.

"Well?"

"He's gonna want to marry you tonight."

"Sango! Don't joke like that! You'll get my hopes up."

She giggled at the girl, but they were interrupted as her phone rang. Walking over, Kagome answered without thinking and was blasted with profanities and threats before hanging it up.

"Don't tell me."

Kagome nodded her head and set the phone back down, "I don't expect it to stop anytime soon. His philandering is legendary, and that won't be the last time I get threatened and yelled at for taking the playboy off the market."

She watched her friend continue getting dressed with a smile on her face, "Kagome, don't you think it's going to get old someday? Will you be able to handle it?"

"I'll do what it takes to be with the man I love, and anyway, I don't want to talk about this stuff on such a great day. Now, let's see what you're going to wear?"

Digging in her closet, Kagome found a cute spaghetti strap red dress and handed it to her, "I think this should be to Miroku's liking."

"Please, I could wear a burlap sack and he would still want me."

They laughed and continued playing dress up when there was a knock at the door. Sango seemed confused, "I thought the boys were staying at InuYasha's and waiting for us?"

"They are. Let's say I invited someone for a certain dog demon."

InuYasha helped his mom set the table and smirked, "I can't believe it's already been a whole year since Kagome and I started dating."

Izayoi sighed, "that girl has done things for you that I thought no woman would be able to do. You have really grown up since being with her, and I'm so proud of you."

"What can I say, she's so damned good that it rubbed off on me."

Hearing the doorbell, InuYasha straightened his red tie, "how do I look?"

Smiling, she adjusted his black suit jacket, "like a true gentleman."

Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the door and opened it, unprepared for the sight before him. Kagome looked every bit her cute and innocent self, but the white sequined mermaid dress hugged her in all the right places, even showing off a bit of her cleavage. He envisioned being in a cartoon and turning into a horny wolf, howling at the hot chick on stage.

"You…you look…delicious."

"Um, thanks?"

"Wait, no! I mean, ravishing, you look ravishing."

Smiling shyly, she bit her lip as she entered, "I think they mean the same thing."

"Well, how do I say, you look so good I want to take you upstairs and taste every inch of your creamy skin, without sounding pervy?"

Okay, she felt her knees go weak as he gazed with a heated desire for her. Sango cleared her throat and brought them back to reality.

"Right, InuYasha, this is my cousin Rin, and Sesshomaru's date for the evening."

"Does he know you got him a date?"

"Well, no…"

"I can't wait to see how this turns out."

Slapping him on the arm, Kagome walked her cousin in and InuYasha admitted that she was pretty, and she had that same innocence Kagome did. Maybe his brother would surprise them all and actually like her.

They made their way in and Kagome hugged Izayoi and InuTaisho, "it's so good to see you."

Both smiled as they regarded her, Izayoi took her hands and held out her arms, "my dear, you are radiant! What a lovely dress."

"Thank you."

InuTaisho grinned, "you are practically glowing, child. My son better be a gentleman tonight."

"Don't worry, sir. I'll make sure he is."

Sesshomaru entered the room and gave Kagome a rare smile, "Beautiful as always."

"Sesshomaru, you flatter me. Oh! By the way, I brought someone for you since you didn't have a date."

"I don't wish to be hindered by such trivial…"

"Here she is! Her name is Rin and she's my cousin, so be nice."

"matters..."

Walking up to her, he dipped low in a bow and gracefully took her hand, gently kissing it.

"How do you do? I am Sesshomaru."

Blushing, Rin curtsied in response, "I'm Rin. It's nice to meet you."

For the first time in the hundreds of years he'd lived, this was the first time he actually felt alive as his heart beat rapidly in her presence.

"Would you mind terribly sitting next to me at the table?"

Smiling wide, Rin nodded vigorously and took the arm he offered her, thankful to her cousin for lending her the little black dress.

Watching them, Kagome could feel the warmth swelling in her chest. Finally, Sessh would get to experience life, just like she did. To think they were much alike before she met InuYasha; nothing mattered but school then, and she didn't think she needed anything else either. It took being bribed by her father, so at least her methods of matchmaking were a bit more admirable than that.

"You ready?"

InuYasha came up beside her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist.

"Yeah, but don't you dare slide that hand down any further. I'm trying to be a lady tonight, and ladies don't hit."

Chuckling, he walked them into the dining room and heard Kagome gasp.

"InuYasha, this is so amazing!"

"My mom and I decorated it, but don't tell anyone I was involved…it's not exactly manly."

Turning around, Kagome trailed her hands up his chest and curved her fingers around his neck, "that's too bad, because I find it to be very, very sexy."

The look she was giving him, made him gulp as he squelched the urge to take her right then and there.

"Kagome, you said ladies don't hit, but you are tempting me to do unspeakable things that would definitely get me a few good whacks."

Giggling softly, she stopped her tease and walked over to their place setting.

Dinner was filled with laughter, jokes, and memorable times with the couple. Even Miroku had some good stories of double dates with them and Sango. Some information he needed to leave in the dark as Sango turned a deep shade of red and hit him upside the head. This only started roaring laughter from everyone else. InuTaisho stood up and clinked a spoon against his glass.

"Alright, alright, let's settle down. Now we all know why we're here. We are here to celebrate the anniversary of Kagome and InuYasha. This couple didn't have a smooth relationship, but their love was strong enough to overcome all of it, and will for years to come."

He addressed Kagome, "my dear girl, I never had a daughter, but if I had, I would have wanted her to be just like you. I can't describe the joy you have brought to this house and to my son."

Now it was InuYasha's turn, "InuYasha, though your union started with a deal, it has blossomed into more than I could have ever imagined possible. The way you two look at each other is much the way Izayoi and I do, and it warms my heart that you have such a fine woman by your side."

Smirking, InuYasha pulled Kagome closer and listened.

"Since it is the anniversary, I thought this would be a fitting gift for you."

He walked over and gave InuYasha an envelope, opening it, he eyes went wide.

"Dad! Are you serious?"

"Of course! Think of the thirty million as a gift on your anniversary and not for making good on our deal, okay?"

Staring at the check, InuYasha allowed a small tear to fall, "this means a lot, because now I can build a life for us while I get a job."

Kagome nudged his shoulder, "Inu, you don't have to work, not with this much money."

"I know, but to be a good boyfriend, I've got to stand on my own feet. So, I'm gonna start a business and make enough for us to live comfortably on."

InuTaisho didn't think he could be any prouder of his son at that moment as he gazed lovingly into Kagome's eyes, but the moment was cut short as her phone went off. Looking at the number, she ignored it, but InuYasha was curious.

"Who is it?"

"It's nothing."

"Let me hold the phone…please."

Giving it to him, he answered it and heard the hateful things they were saying, profane and disturbing. Hanging it up, he looked at her.

"How many times have they called?"

"Four times today, but it's nothing serious, just idle threats they won't make good on."

Standing up, he took Kagome's hand, "everyone, thank you for the meal, but Kagome and I need to be alone. Please continue celebrating."

He walked them upstairs and into his room, a place Kagome hadn't seen in nearly eight months. Striding in, she was surprised to see all the scantly clad women on posters, gone from his wall. Instead, were pictures of them being goofy, Sango and Miroku being their usual selves, and the whole gang of them having a blast.

Smiling, she made her way to his bed and picked up the framed picture, it was of them but it was a terrible picture to her.

"Of all the pictures you could have chosen, why this one to frame?"

Sitting next to her, he wrapped his arm around her and spoke in her ear as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"Because that was the day you got so mad at me for not being myself around your friends. It was the day I realized you wanted me just the way I am, and accepted me as the horny possessive hanyou that I am."

"I dare say you are a hopeless romantic. I mean, to find beauty in this? I look so pouty with my arms crossed, and there you are, looking at the camera with the biggest cheesy grin on your face."

"Yeah, well I was happy and wanted to remember that moment."

Rubbing her thumb over his grinning face, Kagome smiled softly.

"We've been through so much together, but none of it can wipe away the wonderful memories we share and will continue to make."

The smirk slid from his face as he put the picture back on his night stand, "you shouldn't have to pay for my past mistakes."

Sighing in exasperation, Kagome turned to him.

"We've been over this. I'm willing to deal with it as long as I can be with you."

Cupping her face, he looked intensely into her bright blue eyes, "that's just it, you are too good to have to deal with any of it. You shouldn't be with me, because my past is a giant mess that keeps coming back to bite me in the ass, just like Bankotsu said. Only, they don't go after me, they go after you. Tell me the truth, how many threats from jealous ex-booty calls do you get a week?"

"Um, about four a day, so twenty or so."

"And how many vulgar messages from jilted lovers and husbands of those women?"

"Maybe ten a week, but it doesn't matter!"

"It does. If I wasn't in your life, then you could live freely and safely without worrying if one of them would make good on their threats."

"Without you, I would have no real joy in my life. It would feel empty and hollow, is that the life you want for me?"

"Of course, not."

"Then there you have it, I'm willing to take the bad with the good. Look I knew what I was getting into when I decided to stay after the Naraku thing, so let's drop it…okay?"

Gazing into her eyes he held her hand and grazed his knuckles softly down her cheek, "okay, no more talking about it. So, will you sleep with me?"

"InuYasha!"

She whacked him good for that one, which only caused the hanyou to chuckle as she giggled.

Getting up, she walked into his closet and came back out with one of his graphic tees on, Superman to be exact.

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

"What? Oh, you mean this shirt (she spun around), I just thought it was fitting since you are always calling me kryptonite."

Sitting back on the bed, she pulled the shirt down over her knees.

"Don't try anything. (she faced him) No sex until I get a ring on the finger, you horny hanyou."

Rolling his eyes, he scooped her up and pulled the covers over them, snuggling into her chest.

"InuYasha, don't make me hit you again!"

Chuckling, he calmed down and just held her, enjoying the rhythmic beating of her heart.

"I do call you that, but the red one, not green. You make me the boner-fied hanyou I am."

His new word made her crack up, "just sleep, like you said we were going to do."

A few minutes later, InuYasha looked up to see she was already fast asleep.

"Kagome, you may not understand this, but I'm doing it for you."

The next morning, Kagome stretched and reached for her boyfriend, only to feel an envelope instead. Rubbing the sleepy out of her eyes, she sat up and called out to InuYasha, but he was no where in sight. Opening the envelope, a piece of paper that was wrapped up in the letter fell out. When she picked it up, she gasped, staring at the check made out to her for thirty million.

There was a sinking feeling in her gut, but she had to read the letter.

'Dear Kagome,

You know I'm not good at this sort of thing, so bear with me.

As you should have guess by now, you are the best thing to ever happen to me, and I never thought I would find someone so loving and kind, that also gets my twisted sense of humor.

Before you, my life was a series of club night and women whose names I didn't care to remember. It was short-lived moments of being wanted and I was left needing more, feeling empty inside as the pleasure faded.

You changed all that, and I know you didn't expect to the 'the one' for me, but that's what happened. Your goodness attracted my naughtiness. So, for us, I'm leaving.

You are too good to deal with my jealous ex-booty calls and angered husbands and boyfriends. I don't know how long I'll be gone for, but I'm leaving you the money my Dad gave me, so you can go do whatever your heart desires.

Know that I love you more than anything in this stupid world.

Love,

InuYasha.'

Droplets fell on the pages as Kagome wept, "you, stupid idiot! My heart's desire is to be with you!"

Life would never be the same for her as she crumbled into a hysterical mess on the sheets that smelled of him.


	14. Ch 14 Charming Idiot

(one year later)

He just had one more to do, and then life could return to normal. How funny, that this one was still in his hometown. Staring out the bus window, he debated on whether or not to call her, but if she didn't wait for him and was with someone else, could he handle that?

"Hey sugar, mind if I sit here?"

He side-glanced at the attractive redhead and put his bag next to him, "sorry, the seats taken."

She shrugged and walked by. It was interesting to him that not a single woman could turn him on anymore. He was cold to their words, and made sure to place an air of disinterest around him. None of them could hold a candle to Kagome.

(with Kagome)

Sesshomaru burst through the doors, carrying Kagome, Bankotsu on their toes.

"Father! It's happened again!"

InuTaisho ran into the living room to see a disheveled Kagome being cradled by his son.

"Dammit, Sessh! Where were you?!"

"Rin and I were on our way to get her, but we were too late. Father, we must find out why this keeps happening!"

Running up alongside Sessh, Rin checked her over, "it looks like she's okay, so they must have just assaulted her before we got there."

Setting her down on the couch, Sessh waited anxiously with Rin while Bankotsu sat beside her, cradling her close. Slowly, Kagome came to, feeling very confused.

"What happened? How did I get home?"

Sitting on the floor next to her, Rin grabbed one of her hands and held it to her face, "we got there as soon as your classes were over, but someone had already grabbed you. Do you remember anything?"

"I walked out of class and heard the flute. That's the last thing I remember."

InuTaisho paced back and forth, "again with that damned flute! It's safe to say that there must be a demon worm charmer nearby, but we need to know who is pulling his strings. Who would have enough money to hire one of them?"

"Other than us, Father, not many."

"Yes, and Naraku is dead, so it can't be him."

Just then, InuTaisho's phone rang, "yes, she's fine. It was another attack, so just keep researching. All we know is that it's a demon worm charmer. Yes, we were about to discuss that."

"Discuss what?"

Putting the mute on, InuTaisho regarded her solemnly, "your father, well, all of us, think it would be best for you to do online schooling until this is all over."

That did it, Kagome was sick and tired of being a victim, and ten attacks in four months was really starting to get to her. Now, she wouldn't even be able to go to college?! It was the one thing that kept her mind off of Inu.

Standing up, Kagome looked on them with sheer determination, "I know how we can catch the charmer."

They listened intently to her.

"Use me as bait. Have someone searching the area, and another person watching me to make sure whatever might happen can be stopped. It will work, after all, I've been researching demons in my spare time and the worm charmer must be near the host for the worms to take effect."

He hated it, but InuTaisho knew that she was right. Nodding his head, he got back on the phone with her father.

"Father! You can't be serious!"

After getting off the phone, he gulped.

"Your father agrees with your plan, but it upsets him for you to have to do this, just as much as it upsets me. Sessh, this is our only option, unless you have a better one."

Looking from his father to Kagome, he felt Rin slip her hand into his.

"Fine, but I don't like it."

They waited for Kagome to come downstairs, not sure why she was wanting to go through with it that night, but chose not to question her. No one could fully understand what she had been through the past four months.

Walking down, she felt very exposed, but held her head high as she made her way to the front door. Looking back, she shrugged, "coming?"

All the men followed suit, Sesshomaru was in charge of watching her, and InuTaisho was in charge of finding the charmer. Bankotsu was told to stay behind because he was a human and could be affected himself.

As Kagome made her way down the street, she was eyed by every man she passed and felt very uncomfortable. Maybe the short pink minidress was a bad idea, or the four-inch heels, possibly wearing her hair to the side too. She just wanted the charmer to get a good whiff of where she was at so they could capture him, and the person that attacks her since her dad was under the impression the attackers were lured into a situation where the worm charmer could possess them.

Walking down a dark alley, she rolled her eyes as she felt so cliché, but then she heard someone behind her. Let the baiting begin.

She pretended to see a scuff on her nude colored heels and bent down to wipe it off, only to feel arms come around her waist and a large bulge of desire against her.

Sesshomaru was quick to move as he hit the person and placed a bag over his head.

Kagome held a hand to her chest as she tried to get over the situation. "Do you think your dad caught the charmer, yet?"

Speaking into the earpiece, Sesshomaru grinned and did a 'thumbs up'.

What a strange dream, he was walking down a street, and then he caught the sweet fragrance of Kagome and couldn't stop himself from following it. Opening his eyes, he saw…nothing.

"What the hell?"

He tried to lift his arms, but they were tied down, "hey! What the hell is going on?! Someone turn on the lights!"

Hearing movement around him, there was a gasp before he saw light again. Squinting, his eyes adjusted and caught the sight of his beautiful Kagome.

She stared, almost in a trance like state as she dared to touch his face. He was real!

Without thinking, she jumped onto his lap, straddling his hips as she cried into his neck.

"Oh, InuYasha! I've miss you so much!"

Leaning up to gaze into his eyes, she reared her hand back and gave him a giant slap on the face.

"Where were you?! How could you leave me?! You're such a stupid idiot!"

She flung herself back onto him and continued to cry. In shock, InuYasha just looked at his dad and brother, "hey guys, I'm home I guess."

Getting off him, Kagome put her hands on her hips and glared, "you _guess_ you are home? You mean, you hadn't planned to yet?"

"Well, no…not yet."

Kagome held herself as she left the room, it hurt too much to know that he wasn't even going to come back had they not captured him.

Sesshomaru followed after her, "are you alright?"

"I will be. Have we gotten any information from the worm charmer yet?"

"He won't speak voluntarily, so your father has concocted a serum, much like a truth serum, except that it forces you to speak the truth and not be silent."

"I'd like to use that on your brother if he doesn't explain himself."

"You and everyone else. Anyway, I'm going to grab the serum, why don't you stay with Rin in the living room. She cares so much for you, and this whole ordeal has her worried."

Smiling, Kagome nodded and headed in, seeing Rin pacing back and forth.

"Rin, you're gonna make a trench in the floor if you aren't careful."

Looking up, the lovable brunette came barreling towards her and held her tightly.

"Kagome! I knew you would be okay, but I can't help but to worry about you."

"Trust me, Rin, I was a little worried myself. Thank goodness we caught the demon worm charmer…and InuYasha."

"What?!"

The girl chose to sit down as Kagome told her what happened.

"So, now he's telling you that he didn't mean to come back yet?! What a jerk!"

"I know."

Kagome went to sit by her cousin and leaned on her. They were silent for a few minutes, until Rin broke it.

"So, now that he's here, will you be with him?"

"If you asked me before tonight then I would have said yes, but I just don't know anymore. I mean, he planned to be in town and not come home. That's proof enough of how much he really cares."

(with InuYasha)

Struggling with his confines, he was getting a bit irritated, "okay, guys. It was funny while it lasted, now untie me."

His brother swirled the bright pink liquid in the vile, "no, I think you deserve a little discomfort for how badly you've hurt Kagome."

"Look, I didn't mean it the way it came out. Of course, I planned to come back home. I had one more thing to take care of, and then I was going to come back and hope I wouldn't be skinned alive for leaving."

InuTaisho stayed silent long enough.

"Tell me, son, what was so damned important that you had to leave your woman, your love, broken and distraught for a whole year?! Let me tell you that absolutely nothing was worth seeing Kagome fall apart!"

Knowing how bad he hurt her was so different from actually seeing the pain on her face before she walked out. If that was just a small piece of her emotions peeking through, then he dared not think of what the entire picture looked like.

"I left to save Kagome's future…our future."

"How?"

"By righting the wrongs I've committed. When she told me how many times she was being harassed over the phone, I knew that something had to be done for us to live happily ever after."

"Go on."

Taking a deep breath, he told his brother and father about finding the women from his past, and making amends with them. Finding the women's husbands and boyfriends and allowing them to beat him until they felt closure. It was a hard road, but he had made things right with everyone…except one.

"Who else is left, son?"

"Kikyo."


	15. Ch 15 Love Birds

Getting ready for bed, Kagome sat in front of the vanity and brushed her hair, the thin, white, translucent, spaghetti strap gown as her only coverage. Turning her head for side to side, she knew that she looked older, and her chest had gotten a bit bigger, not to mention her hips had gotten a little wider…would he still like the way she looked? She couldn't lie to herself, having InuYasha here after so long, she was tempted to show him what he'd been missing.

Of course, there were things she missed too, like his perverted jokes, the way he would touch her, those heartfelt moments that he wouldn't even mean to make sweet. Without a doubt, she knew that she would have been engaged or married to him by now, if he hadn't left her.

Hearing a knock on the door, she put her silk robe on, leaving it open, and walked over to answer it.

There he was, the object of her desire, but what could she say to him? Looking her up and down, InuYasha couldn't believe how much she had changed in one year! Her waist, already tiny, looked smaller…or were her hips just wider? Her legs were long and slender, and those breasts looked a bit larger as well. Coming back to reality, he stared into those cerulean eyes and gulped.

"Can we talk?"

Doing her best to keep her cool, she opened the door wider, an invitation to come in. Walking in, he made his way to the bed and sat down, surprised to see Kagome pull her vanity chair over and sit in front of him.

"What did you want to talk about, InuYasha?"

Her voice seemed cold, but he needed her to understand some things.

"I want to tell you why I left."

Lifting a brow, she crossed her arms and legs, "shoot."

Taking a deep breath, he explained everything and watched her face for any difference, but she continued to give him the icy stare. Once he was finished, he waited for her to say something. Kagome had listened and felt her resolve waiver slightly, but she had to appear cold to him, after all, he put her through hell.

"So, you left to stop all the threats towards me, and start a new chapter of your life with no baggage from your past?"

"Pretty much."

She contemplated his story and nodded her head, "it will take me some time to deal with all this. You can't expect me to just forgive and forget so quick."

Standing up, Kagome walked to the door and opened it, "now, please leave. I have a test in the morning."

Getting up, InuYasha walked over to the open door, touched the door, just above her hand that gripped it, and slammed the door shut. Kagome was in shock as he stood with his back to her.

"I've been gone for a whole year, and here I am by divine intervention. So, (he turned around and gave her a heated look) I'm not going anywhere."

"InuYasha? What are you doing?"

He moved towards her and didn't stop until she had backed herself into the bed.

"Being with you again, that was my motivation to get done as soon as I could. And now, after dreaming of this moment for the past twelve months, you will deny me the need to touch you…it's so painful to have you near and not be allowed to feel and taste that sweet skin of yours again."

Moving his hand, he grazed her cheek with his knuckles and saw her mouth part as her breath quickened.

"You still want me, Kagome, and you can't deny it."

Squeezing her eyes shut, she let a few tears fall, "don't. What right do you have to touch me? You broke my heart, and you can't fix it in one night."

Grabbing her by the waist, he crushed her petite frame into his broad chest.

Holding her close, he whispered in her ear, "one night can mend your heart…if you let it."

She hesitated, wanting so badly to give in and start over. Pulling away to look at her, InuYasha could see her inner struggle and cupped her cheek.

"I can promise you, that I am not going anywhere again. In fact, I want to start properly courting you as my Intended."

"What do you mean, Inu?"

His hand on her cheek, slid down her arm, to her hand and clasped it, lifting it up to rest on his heart.

"When a demon starts courtship, one always knows where the other is, and can even tell when the other is in danger. It connects us emotionally, and it's the first step in bonding our souls together."

Gazing deeply into her blue eyes, he smirked, "so, you see, you will always know where I am and I will always know that you are safe."

For some reason, Kagome found this proposal to be more romantic and emotional than when he first told her he loved her. Looking into his golden depths, she allowed herself to finally touch him as one last tear fell.

His cheek was warm, but nothing compared to the way he was looking at her. It wasn't his usual perverted way, it was deeper and more intense than that. All Kagome could do was weep into his chest as he held her close, stroking her hair.

It was painful to see her cry, but she needed this, and he was thankful that she still held onto him like he was her rock.

"I love you so much, Kagome, and I'm willing to take things slow for you."

Lifting her head, she stared at his mouth as she inched closer to it, "I'm not."

Surprising him, Kagome took his mouth, causing his eyes to roll back as the sensation, feel, and her unique scent, combined to create the most addictive drug he could imagine. Without realizing it, Kagome's knees weakened, but Inu caught her, moving them onto the bed, him on top of her.

Moving his mouth to her neck, he kissed and lightly sucked, causing moans of pleasure to escape from her parted lips.

"Let me mark you, Kagome. Let me make you mine."

"You idiot."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I've always been yours."

That was all he need to hear as he grazed his fangs over her creamy flesh, eliciting moans and whimpers from her, urging him to continue.

Cupping her breast, he groaned out his satisfaction as he bit into her neck, taken back by the feeling of her dull teeth piercing his own flesh, and the intense pleasure it caused. He felt her quiver beneath him and tried to stay in control as his vision bled into a deep red, a clear sign that his demon side wanted to come out. Could it be that it was excited for InuYasha to finally start the courting rites with Kagome?

' _Of course, you idiot!'_

He ignored the demon's voice, and focused on Kagome who seemed completely drained of her energy.

"Are you okay?"

Giving him a goofy grin, she stretched in cat-like fashion, and practically purred out her satisfaction, pulling his arms around to cradle her.

"I'm perfectly happy, what about you?"

"Horny as hell, but I'll live."

Giggling, she turned toward him and nestled into his warmth.

"But that's how you always are."

"Correction, that's how I always used to be."

"What do you mean?"

He laid there, playing with tendrils of her hair, "without you around, big Inu was depressed, and the only time he wasn't, was when he thought about you."

"Aww, sounds like big Inu missed me."

Stopping his idle stroking of her hair, InuYasha trailed his hands down to her tiny waist and flared out hips.

"Not just the big Inu, I missed you so bad my chest had a constant ache."

"I can't begin to tell you how much I missed you. It was like a piece of me had been ripped away and I had to live as half a person."

"That sounds like the perfect description of how I felt too."

Turning over, Kagome scooted herself into him, pressing her back and bottom intimately against him.

"We don't have to think about that anymore, so just get some sleep Inu."

Wrapping his arms tightly around her, he decided to ask her about the demon worm charmer situation in the morning, not wanting to ruin such a wonderful night.

"I love you, Kagome…my Intended."

"I love you, Inu."

Cuddled up to each other, it didn't take long before they both drifted to sleep, unaware of the heads peeking through the door. Shutting it, the three men faced each other.

Sesshomaru held his hand out to his father and Kagome's father.

"Alright, give me my money."

InuTaisho and Mr. Higurashi reluctantly gave him fifty each. Kagome's father shook his head, "I can't believe she took him back already!"

InuYasha's father chuckled, "I can't believe you don't know your own daughter better. I only betted with you, because I figured there was no way you would get it wrong."

Sesshomaru raised as brow at them, "turns out that I am the only one that truly knew their relationship to be as strong as it is. You were wrong to bet against me."

The cold figure walked off and joined his warm and bubbly girlfriend in the living room, leaving the two older men to skulk off to their respected rooms.

The slumbering couple had no idea their loved ones made a bet on if Kagome would take InuYasha back that night.


	16. Ch 16 Connected

The next morning, Kagome stretched and smiled as she reached over for her love, but touched a cold pillow.

Panic set in. Where was he, did he even come back, or was it just a sweet dream to haunt the nightmare of her reality? Tears fell as she felt the familiar heartache. Why would God be so cruel as to give her such a wonderful dream?! She longed for him more than ever.

Suddenly, a frantic InuYasha, dressed in an apron, holding a spatula, with a scarf around his ears, came barreling into the room, looking back and forth for any danger.

"Kagome! Are you alright?!"

She didn't care how goofy he looked, getting out of bed, she ran over to him and held him tightly as she cried.

"I thought it was just a dream! I woke up and you were gone!"

Smirking, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, but you weren't here, and I was scared."

Gesturing to his attire, he grinned, "I thought you might like some breakfast before class."

Shaking her head, she reached up and kissed him, making them shiver with want. Breaking the kiss, InuYasha rubbed his nose against hers, satisfied to hear light giggles from her. He preferred anything over her tears.

That's when his dad's voice interrupted them from downstairs.

"InuYasha!"

Taking a whiff, he groaned, "ah, man! I think I burned breakfast."

Smiling, Kagome tweaked his ear, "it's okay, Inu. We'll just eat out for breakfast."

"I guess so."

Watching her walk over to the closet, he smirked as the temptation to touch her round bottom become too much! As Kagome sifted through her clothes, she felt a hand, palm and squeeze her butt!

"InuYasha!"

He chuckled as he sensed her arousal. Who knew the courting was going to make him so in tuned with her emotions?

"Sorry, Kagome, but you can't hide your reactions from me anymore, we're too connected now."

Blushing, she thought for a second, "is that why I can't get sex and ramen off my mind?"

He gave her a devilish grin, "or maybe you're becoming more like me."

"Yeah, right! Now I know how to tell your thoughts from mine."

They were silent for a moment, until Kagome slapped is arm.

"I heard that in my head, Inu!"

Chuckling, he left her to get dressed and walked into the kitchen, seeing his mom attempt to clean up the mess he made. They hadn't spoken since he came back, and InuYasha couldn't stand the angry silence radiating from her.

"Hey, Mom, can I help?"

Instead of answering, she scooted over to give him room at the counter while she washed dishes. The silence became deafening to him, but Izayoi was suffering too, and unable to keep it in.

"Why did you do it, son?"

"I left to make things right."

"But you didn't just leave Kagome… you left all of us."

She handed him dishes to wipe down and put up. InuYasha took them and spoke as he wiped.

"What other choice did I have? No one should have to suffer for my mistakes, and Kagome is too sweet and kind to get such hateful phone calls. Everyone said that I seemed more grown up, but what kind of adult would I be, no what kind of man would I be if I didn't do something about it? Would I have been a man worthy of being with her if I couldn't protect her from it?"

Turning the water off, Izayoi put her hand on the counter, "I suppose not, but your note sounded like 'good-bye' instead of 'see you later'. You left for good reason, but the pain you caused everyone, especially Kagome… I will welcome you with open arms, just know to never do that again, because there won't be a welcome back if you do. Understood?"

"I understand, Mom. I didn't think of the damage my leaving would cause, but I'm happy to know that you've taken Kagome in as family."

"What else could I have done, since I knew she would be my daughter-in-law one day."

Smirking, InuYasha turned to her, "how did you figure that out?"

"Oh please! I knew the first day I met her. That inner light of hers is infectious, and I knew she would be the perfect ying to your yang."

"That motherly instinct makes you too smart for your own good, Mom."

Leaning in, he gave her the biggest and warmest hug. Izayoi teared up as she gripped her son tighter.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks, Mom. It feels so good to be back."

Letting him go, she wiped her eyes, "now, go get your girl some breakfast."

InuYasha grinned and saluted her, "yes ma'am!"

Kagome sat across from her love in the small-town diner, feeling uncomfortable since InuYasha hadn't stop staring at her since they got there.

"Do I have something on my face?"

Leaning back, InuYasha regarded her intently, "when are you gonna tell me about what's been happening to you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Don't give me that! I didn't bring it up last night, because we had some things to discuss and mend our relationship, but now I want to know everything."

Before Kagome could speak, the waitress came by with their orders. As soon as she left, InuYasha glared as he waited for an answer, crossing his arms impatiently.

Hanging her head in defeat, Kagome took a sip of her coffee and ate her eggs before speaking.

"It started about four months ago. I had just finished my last class of the day, and was on my way home when I felt someone behind me. They waited until I was walking down the street alone before pulling me into some bushes."

She took another sip of coffee and InuYasha could see her hands trembling. Reaching out, he cradled her small delicate hand in his, "go on."

"He started ripping my clothes and kissing my neck while gagging me with his other hand, so I couldn't scream. If it hadn't been for Bankotsu, I'm quite certain I would have been raped, but turns out he was following as well, and knocked the guy off."

Taking a deep breath, she lifted her eyes, "from that day on, he tried to protect me, even your brother, but somehow the men were still finding me when I was most vulnerable. I've been attacked ten times now, but without the demon worm charmer out to do whoever's bidding, they can't control anyone to hurt me anymore."

Angry was not a good enough word, InuYasha was enraged and slammed his fist on the table, creating a splintering whole.

"It's my fault this happened to you. I should have come home sooner, but I had a few more women to make amends with."

Kagome placed her hand over his fist, "it's okay, Inu, because I'm fine. They never got very far, and you're here now…that's what matters."

Tears welled in her eyes, "last night was the first time in a whole year, that I slept with no nightmares, and it's because you were with me."

"nightmares about what?"

"Waking up and realizing that I was never saved from Naraku. Feeling completely alone and helpless as he leered at me, getting ready to hurt me for his pleasure."

Getting up, InuYasha moved into the booth, next to her, and wrapped her in his arms.

"That bastard is dead, and you never have to worry about him again."

"I know, and your parents are paying for therapy to help me with this. Believe it or not, I've actually come a long way."

"Of course, you have. You're the strongest human I know, so you can get through this, but you also have me to help in whatever way I can."

Kagome cupped his cheek and leaned her head up, thrilled when he pressed his lips onto hers. She was trying very hard to keep it G-rated, but an intense feeling, deep in her gut, urged her on to eagerly take his mouth as she delved her tongue in and rubbed sensually onto his.

InuYasha wasn't doing much better as he heated at her touch, scorching a trail of fire as she worked those skillful fingers under his shirt. He moaned, and stilled, suddenly aware that they were around too many people right now, and pushed her away.

"Damn, Kagome, I don't want to take you on the table, but you're seriously tempting me too."

Whining in her throat, she pouted as his warmth was taken away, "Inu, I can't help it. I want you so bad right now."

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried to keep 'big Inu' in check as he bit his bottom lip.

"Kagome, this has to be part of the courting. We have to keep control, so don't say things like that unless you want me take your virginity right now."

Taking deep calming breaths, she forced her brain to work again. She nodded and smiled as he helped her out of the booth, leaving a couple of hundred dollars to repair the table he damaged, then made their way to his truck. At least, that was the plan, but InuYasha had to get her back.

Kagome moved to open the passenger door, but InuYasha came up behind her, gripping her hips and kissing a hot trail up to her ear, nibbling it gently. Closing her eyes, she felt his raging desire eagerly reaching out to her center, and turned around, slamming their mouths together as he stoked the fire in her. He lifted her legs to go around his waist and ground his desire into her heated core, pleased to hear whimpers and moans coming from his woman.

It was going too far, and they both knew it, but how could they stop the passion that lay dormant for a whole year?

"Hey, InuYasha! What are you up toooo?"

That stopped them as they looked over to see Miroku and Sango staring in shock at their display. Looking back at each other, InuYasha smirked as he put her down, keeping his hand on her waist to steady her, before turning back to his friend he hadn't seen in so long.

"Hey, Miroku! Long time no see, bro!"

The dark-haired boy grinned as he walked them over, Sango blushing a deep shade of red that could rival the ripest strawberry. When Kagome regained her strength, she walked over to Sango and gave her a hug.

"Are you on the way to class as well?"

"Of, course, but it didn't look like you were going to make it to class at all."

Kagome turned red and hid her face, "I don't know what came over us."

"I do."

The cute brunette moved Kagome's hair aside to look at the mark, "you started courting…finally. Well, that explains it."

The girls walked across the street to their University as Miroku leaned against Inu's truck, eyeing the embarrassed hanyou.

"So, InuYasha, if we hadn't come up, just what would you have been doing to dear, sweet, innocent Kagome?"

Grinning, the hanyou shrugged, "making her 'not so innocent' anymore."

Chuckling, Miroku elbowed his friend, "well, I'm sure you've heard it all from the other men that care about her, but you don't know what she's been through and, friend or not, I'll kill you if you ever do something so stupid like that again. No more leaving, capiche?"

"No more leaving, but I have to do something…will you join me?"

"Why not?"

They both got into his truck and drove off, leaving the girls to their classes, no longer worried about something happening to Kagome.


	17. Ch 17 Unforgivable

Kagome walked into her classroom and sat down, humming to herself as she got her pencil out. Life was so good, and she thanked God that He brought her love back to her. Somehow, she knew there had to have been a stupid grin on her face, but she didn't care if anyone looked at her strangely.

Staring off into the distance, thinking about her love, someone touched her shoulder and startled her.

"Hey Kagome! You're looking very lovely today."

"Koga, I didn't see you there. Are you ready for the test?"

He took the hand on her shoulder, and moved it to around her neck.

"As I'll ever be…say, how about you and me grab something to eat after class."

"No thank you."

"Why not?"

Pulling her hair over to the side, she exposed her neck and showed him the mark that claimed her as InuYasha's.

"My boyfriend came back and we're courting now, so there is no chance of us being together. Please, move on from me and find someone else; I'm sure there's a girl out there that would love to be with you, if you gave her the chance."

He was shocked, and even appeared to be a little hurt, before his expression turned to anger. Kagome was thankful for the professor telling everyone to take their seats as Koga moved further down the row. The test was given out and Kagome focused on nothing but the questions, wanting to impress InuYasha when she aced the test.

Test done and turned in, Kagome walked out and took a deep breath in as she embraced the fresh air.

"Freedom!"

Sango waved and ran over to her, "so, how do you think you did?"

"Well, you know I strive for perfection, but there were a few problems I just wasn't sure about."

Just then, someone side-swiped her shoulder and whispered, "this isn't over yet."

Turning around, she looked everywhere, but no one seemed to be paying them any attention…then who was that?

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

Giving Sango her attention again, she smiled and waved it off, "yeah, I'm fine! Just can't wait to get back to my Inu."

"Yeah, I think I'm actually missing the lech too."

Kagome giggled, "come on, Sango! You aren't fooling anyone…you're in love with Miroku."

Stopping in her steps, Sango smiled as she turned to her friend, "yeah, I guess I am."

Smiling back, Kagome walked off with her friend and went to the Takahashi's home to wait for their men.

InuYasha rang the doorbell and waited with Miroku. It didn't take long for a maid to come to the door.

"The mistress will see you in the study. Follow me."

Kikyo's place was elaborate like Naraku's was, so he had no doubt Naraku had nothing to do with his interior decorating. The woman was cold and unfeeling, just like her décor.

Being led to the large room, InuYasha and Miroku saw the statuesque woman leaning against her desk and regarding them with disinterest.

"What would the killer, of my late husband, want with me?"

Taking a deep breath, InuYasha bowed respectfully, "I've come to ask your forgiveness for the pain I've caused you."

Crossing her arms, she sneered, "it's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"Then, how can I make it up to you? I wish to make amends."

Just then, an evil grin twisted her lips, "the only way to make it up to me…is to be mine."

"I'm sorry Kikyo, but that won't happen. I'm courting someone and we're in love, so perhaps you can choose something else."

"Fine, if you won't be mine by choice, then I'll force you into it."

Suddenly, the floor under him opened up into a cage, trapping him.

"What the hell, Kikyo! Let me out right now!"

Striding over to him, she smiled, "no, I don't think I will."

InuYasha looked over where Miroku was, but he had disappeared.

"What did you do with Miroku?!"

"Calm down, I just gave him the express way outside, no harm came to him. Now, a courting lasts about one month, so you're all mine after that, but I could always send out a hitman for dear, sweet, innocent Kagome."

"Don't you dare! Wait! How did you know her name?!"

She cackled, "I found the video footage of Naraku torturing her, so I also saw you two in each other's arms afterward. Don't worry though, I saved the video just for you."

Doing his best to school his face into a cold expression, he glared.

"You were the one that hired the demon worm charmer, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You put all those men up to hurting her?"

"Yes. I figured if she was damaged goods by the time you came back, then you wouldn't want her, or she would be too messed up to want you…well, or any man, to touch her ever again."

"If your sorry ex didn't break her, then no one can. She's strong."

Running her hands over the bars, she grinned, "I wonder how strong she could be against Goshinki."

"That purple haired, red-eyed, freak?! He's telepathic and psychotic!"

"Yes, the perfect combination to create your little Kagome's worst nightmares. After all, he'll be able to read her thoughts and know just what to do, even if it means starting where my husband left off."

Jerking on the bars, he knew they were enchanted and wouldn't break.

"When I get out of this, I'm going to kill you slowly."

Walking over to her desk, she pressed a secret button, and the caged disappeared into the floor, and into a stone room with only a TV to keep him company, but the footage playing over and over again had the means to break him inside as he watched his Kagome cry hysterically, slowly taking her clothes off.

Teared flowed down his face as he watched her dance for him and heard his sick voice over the intercom. This is what she went through; this is what her nightmare was.

He watched her try fruitlessly to cut through the collar before Naraku fed her the food that knocked her out. He watched Naraku string her up on that strange torture device, touching her and rubbing her while she was knocked out.

Growling low in his throat, he felt his demon blood rising to the surface as Naraku trailed his filthy hands over her hips, waist, breasts, and it made him sick.

However, nothing compared to when she woke up and the bastard started his beatings.

He closed his eyes as Kagome's screams echoed in the room.

"Kagome, I had no idea. How could you have forgiven me for not being there?"

Kagome walked with Sango, but couldn't shake the feeling like something was wrong.

"Hey, Sango, can you call Miroku and find out where they went?"

"Sure."

Calling her boyfriend, she was surprised to hear the voicemail.

"That's strange, Miroku always answers my calls."

Something definitely wasn't right. Kagome got her phone out, thankful that InuYasha put his new number in there, and tried calling him, but his went straight to voicemail too. It was that moment, she received a call from Rin.

"Hey, cuz, what's up?"

"Kagome! You and Sango need to get here now! Please, don't ask questions, just hurry up!"

Rin hung up, and Kagome ran as fast as she could to the Takahashi's, the place she now called home. Pushing the double doors open, Kagome and Sango, who caught up, raced in to see everyone in the great room with a shaking Miroku on the couch, his expression was of pure fear.

Rushing over, Sango knelt by him, "Miroku, what happened?! Are you okay?!"

"Sango?"

He turned to her and wrapped his arms around her, so sure that nothing felt as incredible as the woman he cradled.

"Sango, I was so sure I would never see you again."

"I'm here, baby, I'm here."

Stepping up, Kagome looked frantically around, "where's InuYasha?"

Turning to face her, Miroku lowered his eyes, "we went to go see Kikyo, the last one on his list, and she captured him while sending me to my death. She wants him as reconciliation for the pain he caused."

Kagome hung her head, "are you sure he's not going to be hurt?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I can feel his agony…he's being tortured, I just know it!"

Without thinking, Kagome ran back out the front door, and everyone followed after her. Miroku sped up to her, "wait Kagome! There is a wind sorceress there, the same one that almost killed me! I escaped, but she will kill you if you dare go there!"

Halting, she turned angry eyes to him, "I don't care! He's my intended, my heart, and I'll be damned if some vindictive whore is going to steal him from me! We have to save him!"

Looking into her blue eyes, he knew nothing was going to change her mind, "fine, but let's regroup and think of a plan. She won't be able to do anything until your month is up."

"What are you talking about?"

"In one month, your courting with InuYasha will be severed and then she can have him. So, we have less than a month to figure out how to break him out."

Turning her face to the road, she clasped her hands over her heart.

"Oh, InuYasha, we were so close to our happily ever after. Don't worry, my love, I will save you."

He tried his best to think of happy times with Kagome, but that damned video just kept playing and all he could do was fold his ears over and squeeze his eyes shut.

'Don't worry, my love, I will save you.'

Lifting his head, he wondered if that was a hallucination, but it was so clear.

"Kagome?"

Hearing her voice was all the motivation he needed to stay strong and not let the darkness creep into his heart. He had no doubt Kikyo's plan was to break him, but how did she plan to make him mate with her?

A sudden terrifying thought occurred to him. What better way than to threaten to kill Kagome if he didn't do it? That's it! She was going to use his love for Kagome as leverage to force him into courting her!

"That crazy bitch will not get her way."

Looking around, he was not going to give up on finding a way to escape.

' _You, stupid half-breed! We finally get to be with our intended and you find a way to f*** it up!'_

Sometimes he wished his demon side would shut up. Wait, maybe _he_ could get them out of this!

"Demon, if I let you take over, can you get out of this cage?"

' _Of course! I'm not a weak human or mutt like you.'_

"Whatever, just hurry up and get us out of here, otherwise Kikyo will hurt Kagome and we won't be able to stop it."

' _I'll rip her to shreds before she gets the chance.'_

Normally, InuYasha would retort when his demon side got a little too crazy, but protecting Kagome meant by any means necessary.

"Do what you must, you have my permission."

Closing his eyes and tilting his head down, his demon aura radiated like heat from his skin and slowly he lifted his head, an evil grin and two bright red eyes staring out at the stone walls.

Cracking his neck, he lifted his elongated claws, "time to have some fun."


	18. Ch 18 The Maze

Kikyo was sitting at her desk, making plans for her prisoner when someone spoke over the intercom.

"Mistress Kikyo! Something's wrong! The prisoner has escaped and…ahhhhh!"

Pressing the button, Kikyo yelled, "and what!? Tell me what's going on!"

She waited, but then deep growling and heavy breathing came over with one sentence, "you're next."

Pressing the button again, she chuckled, "you'll never get to me! You're trapped in my underground maze! Your cage is in the center of it, and there is no escape, not unless you become mine!"

"No, Kikyo, you will become mine…my next prey!"

Leaning back in her chair, she scoffed, but the tremble in her hands betrayed the fear she felt.

Demon InuYasha crushed the walkie in his hand and grinned as he sliced through another guard's stomach and made his way into the maze. One thing was for sure, Kikyo wanted to make sure he couldn't escape as all the different sense from the strange flowers everywhere clouded his own sense of smell. Just great, now he had to figure things out with his brain, something his hanyou self and demon were not that good at. Looking around, he wished he was with his intended more than ever.

"Kagome, I will find my way back to you, even if I have to kill everyone to do it."

Kagome woke with a start as she squeezed her thighs together, the heat scorching her insides with such an erotic dream. Her body yearned to be fully mated with InuYasha, even while her heart ached from their distance. Getting up, she dressed in a t-shirt and jeans, making her way downstairs to join the others.

Everyone was gathered around the dining table with a giant map of Kikyo's house InuTaisho was able to hack in and retrieve from property records. They discovered the way through her underground maze and were formulating a plan to finally save him, after four painful days apart. Kagome joined them and sipped her coffee.

"So, when can we go in?"

Miroku turned to her, "we aren't sure, but it must be before the new moon."

"Why is that?"

All the males turned to her, a little surprised that she didn't know. InuTaisho got up and walked out of the dining room to sit in the living room, and Kagome followed after him.

"Kagome, every new moon, InuYasha loses his demon powers and becomes human, thus the curse of being a half-demon. So, we need to get to him before he is in his vulnerable state, or that woman might have her way."

"He would never succumb to such a vile woman as half-demon or human! I have to believe that."

"It's true, but he won't have the courting to keep him from becoming 'excited' by things she might try to do."

Wow, she heard of men being raped by women because they can't help but be turned on when messed with, but she didn't think that was going to be a problem with InuYasha…apparently, she was wrong.

"When is the next new moon?"

"That would be tonight."

Nodding her head, Kagome raced upstairs and put on her all black suit (black leather pants, knee-high boots, and a black tank top) with a corset she had made; all along the boning were slots and mini holsters for knives, and the bottom was a sewn in holster for a gun. She had been preparing for a week, learning about combat, throwing knives, and even discovered how to use her Miko powers that must have been passed down from her ancestors.

She put her hair in a high pony tail and grabbed her arm bands with small hand grenades attached, and finally InuYasha's sword, which she placed in the scabbard on her back.

Walking back downstairs, she was greeted with gasps, and even a little drool from Bankotsu.

"Alright, let's go get him."

Demon InuYasha growled in frustration as another guard stood in his way.

"Would you like me to tell you what happened to the last guy that stood in my way? Oh, that's right, you could always just look behind me."

The guard did just that and gulped as he saw the bloodshed. Demon InuYasha smirked, "I'm tired of you weaklings getting in the way, so you can run, or die."

Dropping his walkie, the guard ran for his life and InuYasha followed him out…that was too easy.

In following the guard, Demon InuYasha suddenly saw him open a wall and walk through, but was too late to reach it as it open slightly before shutting back. He growled in frustration, knowing that the human side would take over soon, and he didn't want to be in such an area when he was helpless.

Hanging his head, he continued walking, kicking the flowers that grew along the sides of the walls, "stupid hanyou getting himself stuck in a place like this. You don't deserve to mate with our intended you, brainless half-wit."

The rescue team found a sewer hatch which led to the floor of the maze, and Kagome climbed out first, mortified by the sight before her. It was a cage torn to shreds, and a tv smashed to bits, but the horrifying part was blood all over the floor. What happened here?

Sango and Miroku came out next, along with Sesshomaru, the others went to attack Kikyo. Kagome knelt down and touched the red liquid…it was cold.

"This happened a while ago, maybe even a few days ago. That means InuYasha escaped and he's somewhere stuck in this maze."

Being the cold man he was, Sesshomaru assessed the situation and where his brother would have gone.

"InuYasha could not have escaped on his own strength. This looks like the work of a full demon, not half."

Looking around, Kagome couldn't believe that InuYasha's full demon self, which was so sweet and gentle towards her, could do something like this. Then again, she was told what the demon did to Naraku.

"If I were to yell for him, would he hear me?"

"It is possible, but keep in mind that we are in a giant maze, one he has been in for days, so he still may not be able to find you…thanks to these lovely flowers here."

Looking down, Kagome noticed the purple trail of flowers lining the bottom of every wall, "why would the flowers keep him from finding me?"

"These particular flowers give off a very strong scent, specifically created to confuse anyone with a keen sense of smell. They are called, violet illuminatus. They are also the reason for why we can see in such a dark place. Of course, that part was a side effect of their creation, after all, why would you want someone to be able to see when you are meddling with their senses?"

"Good point, so at least we can follow the blood trails and that should lead us to him."

"Yes."

"Well then, let's get going before anyone finds us."

Sango shook her head, "Kagome, I don't think that's going to be a problem. There's no one left."

Miroku looked from one long side to the other, "yes, there doesn't seem to be anyone left alive.

Sure enough, they were right. There were slain bodies everywhere and it broke Kagome's heart to know that her Inu had to resort to such measures to try and escape this vile place.

"Careful where you step, girls."

Looking down, Kagome cringed as a root or vine of some kind, moved slowly towards their feet.

"Gross! And what does this nasty plant do, Sessh?"

"It would appear that it feeds off of blood, and it's not picky about living or dead."

"What?!"

"You should be fine as long as you don't interrupt their feeding by touching one of the dead bodies."

Just then, Sango tried to stop Kagome from stepping on a fallen guard and ending up tripping over one herself. The air got deathly quiet and Sesshomaru could feel his hackles raise. The ground began to shake and stone was cracking beneath them. Suddenly, a giant yokai burst forth from the earth and roared in outrage as it's vines came around to encircle them.

Kagome screamed as she felt something akin to leeches sucking on any exposed flesh when the vines wrapped around her.

"InuYasha!"

Everything happened quickly after that, Sango began her slice and dice, Miroku was using talismans he was given by his family, Sesshomaru whipped his poison claws around, and a flash of silver dive-bombed the yokai which resembled a giant Venus flytrap. Kagome lost too much blood and found herself fainting, unable to make sense of anything, but with one last ounce of strength, she focused her miko energy and blasted the vines from her. Was she falling now? She couldn't tell anymore as things blurred and her vision finally faded.

After making quick work of the yokai, Demon InuYasha ran to her and growled in outrage at the pot marks all over her arms. The vile demon succeeded in draining her of a lot of blood, and he knew who to blame.

"Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku…"

He looked over at them with his demonic glowing red eyes, "Kikyo is mine to dispose of."

Cradling Kagome close, Demon InuYasha made his way through the maze, holding a map he received from a guard that didn't want to die.

"That map will lead us out of here, unless we can just go back the way you got in."

Sesshomaru looked back, "I'm not sure how we would find our way back over there."

Crouching down, Demon Inu crushed a purple flower in his hands, "damn, smell. It can't be helped then."

He inspected Kagome's marks and pressed his tongue to them, healing them as he licked away the dried blood. She had to live, for there was no life if she didn't. Once she was all healed, he was thankful to see the rosy color back in her delicate cheeks.

Standing up, he led the group further into the maze, still holding his sweet Kagome. He could tell that night was drawing close as his demonic powers started to waver.

"Sesshomaru, it won't be long before I become a useless human. I need you to protect Kagome at all cost. Even if something happens to me, her safety is more important, you got that?"

"Just shut up, you idiot, and fight until you can't anymore. And InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"If I ever hear that defeated dribble come out of your mouth again, I will kill you myself. We are Takahashi men, and we never give up."

Smirking, Demon InuYasha nodded his head, "alright, so we need to get out of here before nightfall."

None of them knew that Kikyo could hear every word as a guard held the button down on the walkie. He was fortunate not to have been found, but fate was not on his side as Sesshomaru discovered him hiding behind a boulder and knocked him unconscious.

Kikyo laughed over the walkie, "this is rich! By the time you reach me, you will have no choice but to be with me InuYasha. I wonder how well a human InuYasha can perform? I guess I'll have to wait for my golden opportunity tonight."

"Go to Hell, you heartless bitch!"

"Yes, bring that fire in the bedroom with you."

"You won't have your way, and I have Kagome right here, so you can't threaten to hurt her as leverage. There is no ace in the hole for you!"

"That's what you think. While you all were so busy protecting Kagome, it left a couple of people quite vulnerable."

They were confused about who she could have been talking about, when Kagome's mother and brother started talking into the walkie.

"InuYasha! Please take Kagome far away from here!"

"Yeah, Big Bro! Just-ah!"

A smack sound was heard as Kikyo struck Sota's cheek before placing the gag back on both of them.

"Now, what was that about not having leverage?"

"Kikyo! Don't you dare hurt them!"

"You know my conditions."

Holding onto Kagome, he felt the change start and cursed the moonless night! Of all the times, why now? Kagome stirred and opened her eyes to see a boy with dark brown hair and violet eyes.

"Inu—Yasha?"


	19. Ch 19 Kiss Me Goodnight

"Yeah, Kagome, it's me."

Staring, she lifted a strand of dark hair and furrowed her brows, "why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"Why do you think? I was embarrassed, alright?! You've always seen me as this strong half-demon…you fell in love with me as a half-demon. I never wanted you to see me like this. So weak and human."

She surprised everyone by rearing her arm back and slapping him across the face.

"You idiot! How could you think I would care about a thing like that?! Half-demon or human, you are still InuYasha to me."

Without warning, human InuYasha leaned his head down and claimed her lips, thankful that she was alive, and so accepting of him. Kagome melted like molten lava under his touch as every nerve ending screamed for more, but she had to remember where they were and what was going on. Pulling away from the kiss, Kagome steadied her breathing.

"Later, my love. Right now, we have to find a way out of here."

Sesshomaru crossed his arms, "that's not our only problem anymore. Kagome, Kikyo has your mom and brother."

"What?!"

Standing up, she paced back and forth, "what are we going to do?"

Staring at the ground, InuYasha sighed heavily, "she said she would release them if I agreed to go to her."

"No! You can't!"

Kagome rushed over and held tightly to him, "please, don't! We'll find another way."

Being with her meant everything to him, but her life and the lives of those she loved meant more than his happiness. He held her close and whispered in her ear.

"There is no other way. I have to do this to save your family from the crazy bitch that will kill them and not think twice about it."

Unbidden tears fell as she realized he was right…there was no other way to save them.

"We're going to save you as soon as we can. She won't have you."

Smirking, InuYasha trailed his hand down to her plump behind and gave it a good squeeze. Reflexes kicked in and Kagome slapped him on the arm.

"Did this really seem like a good time to do that?!"

"Yes, because I may never get another chance to."

"Don't talk that way! We're gonna have a future together and there will be ample opportunities to fondle and grope me, okay?"

"Yeah."

Lifting his head up to the ceiling, he yelled, "alright, Kikyo! You win! Now come down here and get me, so you can let Kagome's family go!"

One of the stone walls of the maze opened up, and a she-demon (the same one that attacked Miroku) came out.

"Come with me, InuYasha."

Miroku lunged for her, but Sesshomaru held him back, "Let me go! She's Kagura, the wind sorceress demon that tried to kill me!"

Sango squinted her eyes, "guys, I have an idea. Kagome, can you blast her with your spiritual power?"

"Sure, piece of cake."

"Okay then, when InuYasha gets to her, blast her and we'll make a run for the new exit she opened."

Kagome grinned, "great idea Sango."

Without InuYasha's power, you would think it a difficult task, but their planned worked perfectly as Sesshomaru distracted her in a heated fight, long enough for Kagome to release her spiritual beam at her, purifying the sorceress. InuYasha grabbed her by the waist and ran into the opening with the others.

"If you thought it was hard for me to resist joining with you before, you have no idea how bad it is now. Watching you fight got me all hot and bothered."

Rolling her eyes, she grinned.

"You're really thinking of that right now?"

"It's hard not to think of things like that when it's you."

They found themselves inside the mansion and Kagome heightened all her senses as she searched for Kikyo's presence.

"She's there (pointing to the stairs) down the stairs and through the second door on the left… along with my mom and brother."

They raced down and Kagome forced open the door to finally face her enemy.

"You must be Kikyo."

The sadistic woman smiled coldly at her, "and you are Kagome, but I already knew that. After all, I'm the one that ordered the demon worm charmer to defile you, so InuYasha wouldn't want you anymore."

Growling low in his throat, InuYasha moved to stand next to his love.

"Fat chance of that ever happening. Even if you did succeed, it wouldn't have changed anything about the way I feel. You lost before you even started this, Kikyo."

Looking the now human InuYasha up and down, she licked her lips.

"I much prefer your silver hair, but this will do. Come to me, InuYasha, or I'll kill these two without a second thought."

Kagome put her hand out to keep him from moving.

"You want InuYasha, then let's fight for him. Winner gets him, and loser dies."

"What?!"

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's shoulders and shook her, "are you crazy?! Don't do this! What makes you think she'll play fair, huh?"

"Because if she's dead, then I've saved you and my family."

"Kagome (he cupped her cheek) you should not be burdened with someone's death on your hands. It isn't right."

"I'm willing to, if that means we get to be together."

Pulling her in, he held her close, cradling her petite frame to his chest.

"I love you, and that's why I can't let you allow a shred of darkness in that pure heart of yours."

With that, he pushed her away and slammed the door on them.

"Alright Kikyo, we're gonna finish this, and you're going to let her family go and never interfere in our lives again, deal?"

The leering woman got up from the chair and walked over to him.

"What do you mean by finish this?"

"You know exactly what I mean!"

"In that case, (she hid Kagome's family behind a trap door so they would be alone) let's get started."

She cupped him and he sneered in disgust. The last thing he wanted was to lose his virginity to this vile woman, but he had to do what he could to save them.

Just as Kikyo was almost finished undressing him, the door burst open, or rather it exploded.

"InuYasha! I won't let that tramp have you! If you weren't willing to sacrifice my innocence then what makes you think I'm willing to sacrifice yours!?"

Blinking at her, InuYasha didn't really think about that part. Kagome felt intense rage as she looked upon the woman on top of her man and him almost completely naked.

"Get away from my man, you vindictive manipulative whore!"

Suddenly, Kagome started to radiate a purifying light, and Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku were all beside her. Kikyo was angry and frustrated as so many foes stood against her.

Looking all around, she grabbed an envelope opener and pointed it over InuYasha's heart.

"What makes you think I'll let him go so easy!? He will be mine!"

InuYasha shocked everyone as he leaned up and kissed Kikyo! Turning away, Kagome felt her heart being torn out and collapsed from the pain.

Even Sesshomaru was sickened by the sight, until he saw something shiny in his little brother's hand. Without pause, InuYasha plunged the same letter opener Kikyo dropped from the kiss, into her black heart.

"I was never going to be yours, Kikyo. That was a farewell kiss, now leave this world and our lives forever."

A few chocking sounds later, and Kikyo fell limp onto the desk. Putting his shirt back on and doing up his pants, he rushed over to the fainted Kagome. Holding her, he was so relieved to see her open her eyes.

"InuYasha?"

"Kagome."

She slapped him with every bit of strength she had, and wobbled over to the trap door, letting her family out. Sesshomaru leaned down, "you should have known that was going to happen." He walked past, as did Sango and Miroku.

Looking up, InuYasha was glad to see Kagome reunited with her mom and brother, but when she looked at him there was so much hurt and pain in her eyes. He did what he had to do, but there was no point in explaining that to her now. She needed time to stop being angry.


	20. Ch 20 Goshinki

When they arrived at the Takahashi home, everyone greeted and cheered as InuYasha was returned safely, but Inu just wanted to sleep for the rest of the moonless night and no one argued.

Kagome went back to her room, showered, and changed into her sheer white nightgown before dropping onto the bed in exhaustion.

InuTaishio noticed the two acting strangely.

"Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, what happened back there? Those two aren't acting right."

Even in his stoic exterior, Rin could see the irritation her honey was hiding.

"Sessh, what happened?"

"In order to get the upper hand, InuYasha kissed Kikyo in front of us. Her shock gave him the opportunity to cut her down, but Kagome fainted after seeing them together."

Rin clung to him as she felt pain for her cousin, "what a horrible thing to witness."

Miroku also felt pain for her, "it was a sight, him lying there with his shirt off and pants down, making out with the woman. I can understand why it broke our dear Kagome."

(with Kagome)

She gasped awake as images continued to plague her. InuYasha kissing Kikyo, holding her, practically naked. Tears fell as she sat up, no longer able to sleep. She wanted to see him, even if it pained her to do it.

Slipping out of her room, she made her way to his and snuck in. There he was in his bed, but not sleeping.

"Kagome?"

Standing in front of his bed, she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"InuYasha, you're such a jerk!"

He sat up, but immediately fell back as Kagome jumped on him, pummeling his chest as she cried.

"How could you! You should have never shut the door on me! How could you sit there naked, kissing her?!"

Every hit to his chest, he allowed it because he felt like doing that to himself for causing her so much pain. It didn't take long for her to exhaust herself as she collapsed on top of him.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry. I had to do it, but I never wanted you to see."

"Not seeing wouldn't have changed the fact you still did something wrong. Something that hurt so much."

Wrapping his arms around her, he tried to comfort her.

"Kagome, what can I do to make it better? You have to know I never wanted to do that, but I thought it was the only way I would get to defeat her; catch her off guard so I could plunge that blunt knife into her heart."

"I know you didn't want to."

She looked longingly into his eyes, "oh InuYasha, I wish I could feel your emotions like when you're a half-demon. Then, I wouldn't have such negative thoughts."

He couldn't stand it any longer! Grabbing the back of her head, he pulled her down and kissed her deeply. The warmth of her lips was the only thing that mattered at that moment, and she melted into the sensations he elicited. InuYasha moaned as he flipped them so Kagome was under him. She gasped into the kiss as his hardening arousal pressed intimately against her. Truth, she didn't want to deny him, but if they made love now, she wouldn't become his mate at the same time.

"InuYasha."

Kissing her neck, he lifted her gown up to feel that soft heated core he yearned to be in and Kagome whimpered as he slipped a finger in.

"Oh God, Kagome you're so ready for me."

"Please, wait InuYasha."

Stopping, he lifted his head, "what is it, Kagome?"

"If we do this now, we won't be mated afterward."

"My senses are dulled too, not like in my half-demon form."

Sitting up, Kagome placed a calming hand on his chest, "then let's wait until you're back to normal, okay?"

"Sure, I can go with blue balls another night."

Giggling, she laid back down and grabbed his arm to lay over her.

"Let's get some sleep Inu."

Rolling his eyes InuYasha scooted her close and cupped her breast.

"InuYasha!"

"Come on, Kagome, it's comfortable there."

"Fine, but no moving okay, no squeeze, flick, pinch, or fast rubbing on my nipple, are we clear?"

"Crystal."

He made mental notes of what she likes done to those round heavenly breasts as sleep finally claimed them both.

In all the excitement, InuYasha forgot one very important piece of the puzzle, and that piece was right outside the mansion, glaring at them with piercing red eyes.

"So, you succeeded in killing my Lady Kikyo, then I shall make your torture extremely painful."

The next morning, InuYasha woke up before Kagome and smirked.

"Let's see what turns you on."

His hand that was cupping her breast, began massaging and squeezing the delicate flesh, causing her to moan. Okay, so let's see how she reacts to this. Taking his index finger (being careful with his claws) he rubbed over her pert nipple, back and forth. This caused her to whimper and her breathing to quicken, and all the while still clothed…no skin to skin contact yet.

What he didn't expect, was how bad he was getting turned on by her display. She arched her back to give him better access and he obliged by squeezing her eager nipple between his two fingers. Opening her mouth in a silent scream, Kagome started to move and clench her legs together to ebb the growing arousal.

Right when he was about to go under the gown Kagome's eyes shot open and she slapped him across the face.

"Why couldn't you wait until I was awake?!"

Rubbing his cheek, he smirked and shrugged his shoulders, but reached for her and nuzzled her neck and she giggled when he tickled her sensitive skin.

The sounds coming from his room alerted one nosey pervert and he grinned as he put his ear to the door.

Sango crossed her arms as she walked by, "what do you think you're doing, Miroku?"

"They're getting along quite well."

Curious, Sango also put her ear to the door, and that is how Sesshomaru and Rin found them.

"What are you guys doing?"

Sango lifted her head, "we're listening to them having fun. It's just so surprising with how cold Kagome was being last night."

That couple also decided to listen in, but five minutes later, the door opened and every one of them were caught as they looked up at the bemused hanyou.

"What are you guys doing at my door?"

Sango and Rin turned red, while Miroku laughed nervously, but Sesshomaru stared with an eyebrow raised.

"We were not oblivious to your tension last night, and were quite surprised to hear you getting along so well now."

Smirking, InuYasha maneuvered around them and made his way downstairs as Kagome walked to the door, hair disheveled and face as rosy as a ripe strawberry.

"Excuse me, guys, but I need to take a shower before heading to class."

She slipped by and shut the door to her bathroom, thankful to be away from their inquisitive stares.

InuYasha was eating some homemade pancakes and sausage when Kagome glided down the stairs. He stopped before eating another mouthful to gawk at her appearance. His woman was wearing a see-through oversized, off-the-shoulder brown sweater with a black tank underneath, and a short pencil skirt with black leggings and brown knee-high three-inch heeled boots. Her hair was flowing with the side up a little with bobby pins. Radiant and glowing…and too hot to go out.

"Kagome, are you going to school like that?"

Making her coffee, she smiled and took a sip, "yes, why?"

"You don't think it's too revealing?"

Bothered, Kagome and his mother looked back at him like he grew another head. Izayoi cocked her brow at him.

"Kagome is dressed in quite appropriate attire for school and you need to leave her alone about it."

Grinning, Kagome walked over and kissed her on the cheek, "thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, sweetheart, now grab your breakfast and get going."

Walking over to InuYasha, she leaned against the table and snatched one of his sausage links, putting it halfway in her mouth. He watched and gaped at her as she looked at him seductively, before taking a bite and walking off.

He shook his head and turned around to watch her leave.

"Don't let any sorry sacks try to hit on you!"

"I won't! Love you!"

"I love you too!"

Hearing the door open and shut, InuYasha felt kind of lonely and out of sorts without her. Maybe it had to do with all the chaos they went through to be with each other, but something was nagging at him. There was something he needed to remember, but what was it?

Kagome walked on without Sango, but the brunette caught up.

"Hey, you could have at least waited on me."

"Let's say it was payback for you eavesdropping on Inu and I this morning."

Rolling her eyes, Sango walked in tow with her friend as they approached their college. Splitting up, the girls got to class ten minutes before it started. Kagome thought of the way her hanyou acted about her outfit and giggled. He was being so silly, but she kind of liked his possessiveness, because it meant that she was precious to him.

"That's a silly smile you've got, Kagome."

Looking over, she saw Koga in his usual stance.

"Hello, Koga."

"Kagome, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and you're right. I'll find a girl that wants to be with me one day, but I would still like to be your friend if you'll let me."

Smiling, Kagome nodded her head and breathed a sigh of relief.

"I would like that very much."

Taking the seat next to her, he grinned wide.

"Then can I sit here?"

"Sure, of course you can."

A few minutes later, class started and everyone took their seats.

Kagome was feeling so relieved and happy that Koga only wanted to be friends now. Life was finally starting to come together in a beautiful picture filled with friends and InuYasha. Who knows, maybe she could start planning her wedding. With that thought, she practically sprinted out the room when class was over, so she could be with her love again.

"Kagome!"

Turning around, she smiled and waved.

"Hey Ban! I didn't get a chance to thank you for holding down the fort while we rescued Inu. It meant more to me than you could ever know."

Her eyes sparkled with gratitude, and he turned a little red in the face as he cleared his throat.

"Well, that hanyou is the only thing that makes you happy, so I didn't see another option. It's just great to have the old you back."

"It's great to be back. Now, I better go find Sango before we head back to the mansion."

Making her way to Sango's class, she watched the fiery brunette leave and chuckled at her dramatic exit as she raised her hands in the air and groaned.

"Holy crap! Who knew there were so many poisonous demons?!"

"Is your brain thoroughly fried, Sango?"

"Girl, it's not just fried, it turned into an omelet."

They laughed as all three made their way off campus, but the moment Kagome saw silver hair, she bolted and jumped into his waiting arms.

InuYasha spun her around and claimed her lips in a heated kiss. Nothing else mattered or even existed as the world fell away and even the air itself seemed to stand still. He could feel her in a way he never thought possible; in one kiss, he could feel her joy, excitement, and even fear. She was scared that he would be taken from her again.

Kagome was having a similar sensation as she felt his love and adoration for her, as well as his excitement in being with her again. She moaned in his mouth when he rubbed his tongue rhythmically over hers, and her knees weakened.

Someone cleared their throat, and the two finally remembered where they were as they broke the kiss. Hiding her face in his chest, Kagome couldn't believe that intense connection they shared, but was mortified to have an audience.

Chuckling, Inu kept a tight hold on her and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't be embarrassed, love. At least it was in front of our closest friends."

Smiling, she lifted her head and grabbed his hand as they made their way back over to Sango and the others.

The brunette grinned at them, "you would think you haven't seen each other in months. Come on, let's get over to Inu's house."

Elbowing her lightly in the side, Kagome smirked at her.

"Can't wait to get back to your lecherous boyfriend?"

Sango kept walking, but deeply blushed at the comment.

"So, there's nothing wrong with that. I just don't understand why he wasn't with InuYasha."

The hanyou shrugged, "he left in a hurry and said there was something he had to check out."

Getting to the mansion, Sango rushed in and looked all over for Miroku, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. After his near-death experience with Kagura, she couldn't help but to feel something was wrong as she tried his cell phone over and over. Pacing the floor, her hand holding the phone started to tremble as she tried one last time.

"Why isn't he picking up!?"

It was that moment, they noticed footsteps coming up from the basement. Miroku opened the door and looked at everyone as they glared at him.

"What did I do now?"

Launching herself at him, she held tightly to his arms and let a few tears fall.

"You jerk! How could you make me worry like that!?"

"I'm sorry, Sango, it was never my intention, but I have something important to tell all of you."

Pulling away from him, Sango gave him a good slap on the face before walking back to the others.

"Okay, now you can speak."

Rubbing his sore cheek, he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Sango, but I remembered something Kikyo said, and had to speak with the Demon Worm Charmer."

Everyone moved to sit on the couch as they listened.

"When we were in the maze and InuYasha was still in his demon form, Kikyo mentioned someone, a demon named Goshinki."


	21. Ch 21 Let The Game Begin

InuYasha visibly paled, "why would she mention him?"

His voice was shaky and low, a clear sign that he was uneasy with the new information. Reaching for his hand, Kagome tried to comfort him with her touch.

"Who is he, Inu?"

Closing his eyes, he gulped.

"When I was little, my uncle was murdered by Goshinki, a hired hitman, since he owed a debt to some dangerous people. Even though that demon was the main suspect, no one could find him, but that was because he could read their thoughts. He knew how to stay hidden from everyone, but my dad found out where he was, and planned to take vengeance for my uncle's death. Dad barely made it out with his life, and he would have been killed too if Sesshomaru hadn't got there and surprised Goshinki, but the bastard got away. Whatever that monster did to my dad, he hasn't been the same since."

Looking up, he practically growled, "why did she mention him, Miroku?"

"It would appear that Kikyo hired him to hurt Kagome as well, but he hadn't made it back into town then. Apparently, there was a little fling between them as well, if the worm charmer is telling the truth."

Standing up, Kagome walked over to the window.

"When will this be over? Every time it finally feels like we can start moving forward, something keeps pushing us back."

Going to her, InuYasha wrapped her in his arms from behind.

"The bastard's never going to get you, because you will never be alone again."

She pulled his arms even tighter around her as she gazed into the bright blue sky. His words were comforting, but she couldn't shake the chill up her spine.

"What's this Goshinki like anyway?"

"Pure evil. He kills and tortures for money, much like the Demon Worm Charmer, but the demon thoroughly enjoys it. If you see a guy with pale skin, red eyes, and pink hair…run the other way. There's no telling what I'd do if you were hurt again."

Choking out his words, unbidden images of her torture filtered through and he shuddered with rage. If he could kill Naraku again, he would make it the most painful experience of his life.

"Inu, what's wrong? Why are you shaking?"

Looking around at the others on the couch, he kindly asked them to leave and walked Kagome over to sit.

"In the maze, Kikyo had me locked in a cage."

"Yeah, we came up on it and a broken television. I figured you were in it when your demon came out, just by the look of the mangled metal."

"Right, but before my escape, she unleashed her own personal form of torture."

Sitting next to her, he held her hand and couldn't look into those deep blue pools.

"She rolled a T.V. out and turned it on. What I saw will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"What was it?"

"I saw everything that happened to you in Naraku's mansion. I saw the strip dance, the way he shocked you with that damn collar, and I saw him whipping you on that contraption. You didn't know because you were still knocked out, but he touched you everywhere and anywhere he liked, knowing you couldn't resist him. I saw all of it, and she played it over and over again in a loop. The only thing that could have been worse, was watching it happen in front of me and not be able to stop it."

Silence. It was just as deafening as her yelling, screaming, or even sobbing, but he could feel the pain she was trying so hard to lock behind a door in her mind and heart; shut it away for good, but Inu knew those days still haunted her.

"InuYasha?"

"Yes, what is it, Kagome?"

Lifting her head, she gazed into his eyes.

"Take me to Kikyo's."

"Why!?"

"I want to destroy that video so no one else can see it."

"Then I'll go get it."

"No! You aren't going anywhere without me, either!"

Growling, he scoffed, "fine, but I want you by my side at all times, understood?"

Doing a mock salute, Kagome smirked at him.

"Yes, sir!"

….

Sango listened to Miroku and shook her head.

"I don't get it. Why would Goshinki tell his whole plan to the Charmer?"

"Well, the Charmer said Goshinki is so arrogant that he doesn't mind telling his plan, because no one can stop him. Keep in mind, this plan was mad before Kikyo's death, and if he was romantically involved…"

Horror passed over her face.

"He's going to make sure they suffer."

"Exactly."

Running back into the living room, Sango and Miroku looked around for the couple.

"InuYasha! Kagome!"

Inutaisho left the confines of his office to see them looking frantic.

"What's going on, you two?"

"Sir, InuYasha and Kagome are in danger."

"What do you mean, son?"

"Goshinki has plans for them, sir."

The usually calm and collected dog demon, paled as his brows furrowed in worry.

"Where are they?"

Sango sighed, "that's what we're trying to figure out, sir."

Sitting in InuYasha's car, Kagome was getting a bad feeling in her gut.

"Inu, maybe we should go back to have the other come with us."

"It's okay Kagome, I'm with you."

"I know, but I can't shake it. If we leave this car, something will happen to us…I just know it."

Nodding his head, Inuyasha started the car and tried to drive off, but there was something wrong with his tires.

"I'll go check it out."

He moved to get out, but Kagome stilled him with her hand on his leg.

"Don't. Stay in here with me, okay? I think Goshinki is out there, trying to lure us out of the car on purpose, so don't take the bait!"

"Okay, I'll stay in here with you."

Locking the doors, Kagome took her cell out and called Sango.

"Kagome!?"

"Yeah, it's me, is everything alright?"

"No! You guys left without telling anyone and you didn't hear everything Miroku found out."

"What did he say?"

"Goshinki plans to hurt you, but after killing Kikyo, he's gonna try to hurt InuYasha as well."

"Did the Charmer tell you how he was going to hurt us?"

"By making both of you live your worst fears."

"A little late for that one."

"But he can make you relive it, Kagome."

Glancing over at Inu, she gulped, "he's going to kill two birds with one stone."

"Kagome, just tell me where you are."

"We're in the car outside Kikyo's place and I think Goshinki if waiting out there for us."

"Whatever you do, don't get out of the car. He can't read your thoughts unless there is nothing between you. In other words, if you were in a closed room, he wouldn't be able to read your mind. Some tidbit Mr. Taisho gave us."

"Don't worry, we'll stay in here."

"Great, we're on our way to you now."

"Okay, see you soon."

Hanging up, Kagome clasped their hands together.

"We're safe as long as we stay in here. Oh, and the gang is on their way."

Even though Kagome sounded confident, both were aware of the unease in the atmosphere around them. There was nothing left to do but wait.

InuYasha smirked as he looked her up and down, "since we have time to kill, tell me about your day. How was school?"

Flabbergasted, Kagome raised an eyebrow, "we have time to kill, and you want to know about school?"

Smirking, Inu put his hand on her upper thigh.

"If you wanted that, all you had to do was say something. I just didn't think you would like a peeping tom."

"What do you mean?"

"If Goshinki messed with my tires, then he's probably watching us now, but if you don't mind him looking then…"

She pushed his hand away, "school was good. Koga, a wolf-demon that had been bothering me for most of the year, finally decided to be happy just being a friend."

"You said, Koga?"

"Yeah, he's very nice now that we're friends. He's like Bankotsu now."

"No, he's not."

The way he was acting didn't make sense to her.

"Why do you say that? I mean, you don't even know him."

"That's where you're wrong, Kagome. Koga and I grew up together, and I've never known him to be a nice guy."

Usually, Kagome would argue for someone's goodness, but she could feel his worry and concern.

"What happened between you two?"

"Just a normal childhood friend turned bully situation. He didn't want to be picked on with me, so he did it with the rest of the kids, but he went violent so they wouldn't think he was being soft on the half-breed."

"Inu, I'm so sorry."

Placing her hand on his leg, she gave it a light squeeze.

"Maybe there's a chance that he's changed and even feels bad for the way he treated you."

"I don't know, maybe."

Laying her head on his shoulder, she wished she felt comfortable kissing him, but she didn't want to give their voyeur a show of any kind.

Just then, someone stepped in front of the car, a guy with pink hair and red eyes, but what made her cringe was the pale glow of his skin and his engorged fangs protruding out of his grinning face.

"That's him, Inu?"

"Yeah, that's Goshinki."

The demon clapped his hands, "bravo! You two killed not only Naraku, but my Kikyo as well. I would have given you a quick death for getting rid of that ex-husband of hers, but the fires of Hell can't compare to the hatred I feel for you now. Kikyo was everything to me! You will suffer like no other has, by my hand!"

Strolling over to the driver side window, he grinned demonically.

"I read minds, but I also have sharp claws."

With that, he dragged his claw around in a circle on the window, and Kagome watched in horror as the only boundary between them was cleanly cut open.

"Oh God."


	22. Ch 22 Illusory Death

Goshinki stared in manic rapture as their thoughts and fears flowed into him.

"What a tasty treat! Every tantalizing morsel of terror is enough to make me explode."

Kagome scrunched her face in disgust, "stop getting off on our fear, you pervert!"

Sliding his gaze to her, he smiled mischievously as he undressed her with his eyes.

"Much like Naraku got off on your pain; gained pleasure from your whimpers and screams…so will I, my pet. In fact, I think I'll just keep you as my play thing."

Growling, Inu bared his fangs at the demon.

"Your filthy hands won't have a chance to touch her!"

"Really?"

Moving faster than they could see, Goshinki was on Kagome's side and ripped the door off the hinges. She tried to blast him with purifying light, but he knew her plan and shifted out of the way before grabbing her wrist and twisting her into his chest.

"Kagome!"

As the two lovers locked eyes, the scenery warped and turned into Naraku's room. Flashbacks of the moment he saved her came back as he watched her struggle to break free of her red-eyed captor who transformed into Naraku, lustful sunken eyes hungrily staring at her.

"Stop this Goshinki!"

Goshinki and Kagome acted like he wasn't there as she screamed, "this isn't real! You can't hurt me because none of this exists!"

Smiling with Naraku's face, Goshinki pulled her close and forced her wrists into the cuffs of that machine which became the centerpiece of her nightmares.

"That's where you're wrong. I am real, and what I do to you will wrack your body with enough pain to last you years."

InuYasha struggled against the chains on his wrist as he pulled and tugged to break free from the floor.

"Kagome!"

Goshinki turned his head to glare at the hanyou.

"She can't hear you, because I won't let her. Your darkest and deepest fear is losing her, but second to that is watching her be tortured in front of you and not be able to stop it. I get to make both of you suffer at the same time."

"No! I'll do anything, just don't hurt her!"

"Sorry, but it's not up for negotiation."

The hanyou watched in outrage as Goshinki yanked Kagome's hair to tilt her head up and ravage her mouth.

'I have to stop this!'

That when he felt it, a rage, more powerful than anything he had ever felt, was rising to the surface.

Goshinki was busy ripping Kagome's clothes off and scratching her skin with his claws, when he heard the growl.

Turning around, he felt a chill up his spine as the hanyou radiated and surged with demonic power. It shook Goshinki so bad that he lost his concentration and Kagome could see her love.

"InuYasha!"

The hanyou stood up, breaking the chains with ease, and lifted his head to stare with glowing red eyes.

"Goshinki, prepare to die."

….

Sometime later, InuYasha awoke with a start as he looked in front of him at what was left of Goshinki. The demon had been torn to shreds and then decapitated, well his demon side really wanted to take vengeance out on him. Suddenly, he was aware of Kagome crying.

"Kagome?"

Lifting her head, he saw her torn clothes and blood pooled under her.

"How could you, InuYasha?!"

"What did I do?"

Tears rained down her face, "you forced yourself on me, and then you killed our friends!"

Looking to the side, he saw Sango and Miroku's lifeless bodies lying in their own blood.

"What did I do? WHAT DID I DO?!"

Getting up, Kagome glared with hatred, "Your DEMON killed Goshinki, and then went after me. Sango and Miroku tried to stop it, and that's when you turned on them. Once you were done slaughtering, you came back to finish with me!"

He moved to her side and tried to touch her, but she stood quickly and spat in his face, before limping away. InuYasha crumbled to the floor, staring at the blood on his hands.

"It's not possible. I could never do this!"

'Exactly! What makes you think I would do that, half-breed?!'

Shaking his head, he screamed at his demon side.

"Don't give me that! You hurt Kagome, Sango, and Miroku!"

'InuYasha, think! Use your demon senses! Do you smell their blood? Did you even smell Kagome's tears?!'

InuYasha stilled and looked in the direction Kagome left.

"I didn't, and it would be impossible not to smell all the blood. Could it be…"

'Bingo, hanyou! None of this is real, so stop wasting time! Now, wake up and save our mate!'

Blinking, InuYasha found himself back outside Kikyo's place, and turned around to see Goshinki holding a knife to Kagome's throat.

"How did you break free of my illusion?!"

Baring his fangs and claws, InuYasha growled.

"I thought my worst fear was watching Kagome being tortured and helpless to stop it, but you showed me my real fear was of myself; destroying everything and everyone I love and care about. I didn't fully trust my demon side, but he's the one that got me out of your world."

Goshinki was so pissed off, he couldn't focus on reading Inu's thoughts, which gave the hanyou an opportunity to punch him in the face and snatch Kagome. Holding her close, InuYasha never took his eyes off the demon as he kissed the side of her face.

"Are you, okay? I thought I lost you."

"I'm fine, but you sounded like you were in pain."

"I'll tell you about it later, but right now we need to get rid of this son-of-a-bitch."

Walking over to the knocked-out demon, InuYasha debated on what to do with him when Sango and Moriku finally pulled up. Getting out of the car, Sango ran up to Kagome and gave her a giant hug.

"Kagome! I was so worried!"

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes, "we were too."

Miroku walked up to the hanyou and looked down.

"We thought we might have been too late."

"Nope, you're right on time."

Grinning, Miroku gave the demon a shot of something.

"What was that?"

"An interesting concoction Kagome's dad come up with; it slows the mind and targets the left inferior frontal gyrus and makes Goshinki here powerless. With enough of it, we could permanently disable him."

"Good, because I think my father will have the say on what do to with him."

Walking over to their car, Miroku pulled out the rope and slapped enchantment seals on them so the demon couldn't break free as they tied him up and stuffed him in the trunk.

Kagome and InuYasha sat in the back while Miroku and Sango got in and started to drive off.

"Wait!"

Slamming on the breaks, Miroku turned around, "what is it, Kagome?"

"Inu and I still need to grab something before we leave."

Sango opened the door, "I'm going too. You're crazy if you think I'm letting either one of you out of my sight again."

Smiling, Kagome got out and could feel everyone following her. She walked the passageway they used to get in the maze and held her nose as the stench of blood and death hung heavy in the air. She crouched down to where the T.V. lay and grabbed the VCR.

"Okay, now we can go."

The other couple seemed confused, but thought best not to say anything as they got in the car and drove back to the mansion.

Kagome's mother, father, and brother ran down the steps to embrace her, fully aware of the dangerous situation with Goshinki.

A few tears fell as she felt the warmth and love from her family.

"I love you guys so much. I'm sorry for making you worry."

InuYasha watched them with a small smile, until he had his own family barreling over and knocking him down as they worried over him.

"Guys! I'm fine, okay?"

Izayoi kissed his cheek, "I thought I would never see my baby boy again."

Slapping him across the face, she pointed her finger at him.

"Don't you ever do something stupid like that again, you hear me?!"

Rubbing his sore cheek, he nodded.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good!"

She gave him one more hug before InuTaisho faced him.

"You knew Goshinki was out there, and yet you still chose to go off with Kagome, putting not just you, but your future mate in harm's way. I'm glad you're alright, but I'm very disappointed in you. How could you be so reckless, son?"

Inu was about to speak when Kagome pried herself from her family.

"Please, don't blame him! I'm the one that wanted to go."

Everyone stared, confused as to why she would risk being captured and tortured.

"InuYasha wouldn't let me go by myself, but I had to retrieve something from Kikyo's before anyone tipped off the police and they ransacked the place. So, it was my fault, Mr. Taisho. Please, don't yell at Inu or be disappointed in him. In fact, you should be proud of him; he is the only one to ever break free of Goshinki's mind torture…and he saved me."

InuTaisho walked up and cupped her cheek, "my dear, what was so important you had to risk your safety to get?"

Taking a deep breath, she felt her eyes water, but stopped the tears from falling.

"It was a video of Naraku…humiliating and hurting me. Kikyo thought it would be fun to play it over and over again, as her own personal brand of evil, while Inu was caged and forced to watch. Now, he looks at me differently, and I don't want anyone else to see what happened to me. I just want it to disappear forever and finally move forward with no reminders of it. I'm through being haunted by that man."

InuYasha moved to hold her from behind, "and I want to do the same. What do you say we have a bonfire in the backyard? We can even grill some hamburgers and hotdogs."

Grinning from ear to ear, Kagome nodded her head.

"A farewell party to our past."


	23. Ch 23 A New Beginning

Everyone had something they needed to let go of and brought items that reminded them of hard times and pain that had to be set free from their hearts. The party had music and Kagome could smell the meat grilling from her room as she opened the window.

"You look beautiful."

Rolling her eyes, she turned to face her love.

"It's just a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers."

"Your outfit isn't what makes you beautiful. It's that caring heart you have, and that's something Naraku couldn't change. Your heart is what makes you strong, Kagome, and after tonight, we can start over with a new beginning…a fresh start."

Gliding over to him, she lifted his hand and linked their hands together between them.

"A fresh start with you as my mate and husband, Inu."

"And you as my mate and wife."

Gazing into each other's eyes, they longed to say more, but Sango burst in the door.

"Come on, guys! Food's almost done and everyone's waiting."

Grabbing the tape, she pried out of the VCR, Kagome walked out with Inu who held a small black book in his hand.

"What's that?"

"My past…I'm gonna burn it with yours. I used it to get a hold of all the girls so I could make amends, and now I don't need it anymore."

Walking outside, Kagome laughed at Rin as she ran around, being chased by Sesshomaru who was wearing a large portion of mashed potatoes on his face; the surprising part, was the smirk on his face as he purposely moved slower to continue the chase. Sango was doing her best to eat, but Miroku was quite distracting with every slide of his masculine hand, expertly reaching down to cup her round bum. The reverberating slap caused Kagome to giggle a little more as she and InuYasha joined them.

"That's a big bonfire."

Taking a bite of her hotdog, Sango grinned.

"This is a memorable occasion, so we're having a big party for it. Plus, there's something I've been holding on to for a long time."

Touching the box, Sango sighed, "my Dad left us when I was little, and I've hated him ever since, but now it's time to let go and move on with my new family. This box holds my diary from back then. All the anger, pain, and hate, is piled into each entry."

Smiling softly, Kagome put her arm around her friend and turned her attention to Miroku, "what about you?"

Grinning, he pulled out a four-inch binder and slammed it on the table. It was filled to the brim and looked to be on the verge of bursting with hundreds of pictures of scantily-clad women.

"Since I have my Sango, I've no need for these anymore; my collection of famous women I want to bang before I die…my sex bucket list."

And that earned him a good slap on the back of the head by his girlfriend. InuYasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Sango, you should take the compliment. He's going to burn every girl he's ever fantasized about, because he only wants to be with you."

Eyes widening, Sango looked over at her lecherous boyfriend and smiled, leaning into him.

Izayoi and InuTaisho came over to sit and offer Kagome a hamburger that she gladly took.

"What about you two? Is there anything you want to burn, anything to let go of?"

Taking out a little book, Izayoi opened it to reveal a small flattened flower.

"My mother didn't believe in humans and demons being together, and even after her death, I carried the regret that we never made amends, and this flower is from my wedding where she caused a scene. I loved my mother, and I forgave her a very long time ago, but this flower just reminds me of it."

InuTaisho held her close and pulled out a scale the size of a small bowl.

"A poisonous dragon demon, Ryokotsei, tried to kill Sesshomaru as a young pup and almost succeeded, but I killed him before he could. This scale reminds me of a time I wasn't there to protect my son. He was sick for weeks before his own demonic poison could dispel the venom of Ryokotsei's fangs."

Sesshomaru came over, triumphant in his chase as he held Rin bridal style.

"I, Sesshomaru, have no regrets or things to let go of."

Rolling her eyes, Rin pulled out a handkerchief.

"I'm letting go of a deep betrayal with someone that was a close friend of mine back home. I had a crush on a boy, and she told him a lie about me so he wouldn't like me. After that, we stopped being friends and they started dating. This was her handkerchief, and it has her blood on it from the bloody nose I gave her when I punched her. That was also the reason why I had to switch schools…they expelled me for it."

Everyone was staring at the petite sweet girl in shock, but Rin tweaked Sesshomaru's ear and kissed his potato crusted cheek. Kagome shook her head, "remind me to never piss you off, cuz."

Once everyone was done eating, they all took turns throwing their memories and pain in the fire, watching the items burn in a brilliant flame like that of a phoenix rising from the ashes. Leaning into InuYasha, Kagome could feel herself becoming lighter, being freed from Naraku's room once and for all.

"InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"It finally feels like it."

"Like what?"

Turning in his arms, she leaned up and touched her lips to his, a lingering feather-light kiss that sent shivers of desire through the hanyou.

Pulling away, she smiled, "like one chapter has finally ended, and our new one begins."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(3 months later)

Staring at herself in the mirror, Kagome was thankful Sango and Rin helped her pick out the nighty. It was a white empire waist silk spaghetti strap nighty that only reached the top of her thighs. The plunging neckline made her breasts swell out and her tiny silk panties left almost nothing to the imagination.

"I wonder how long this is going to stay on me? Knowing my hanyou, he's liable to rip it off."

Thinking of his talented clawed hands on her, she quivered with anticipation as she opened the bathroom door to see her new husband lounging on the hotel bed with a bowl of chocolate strawberries on the side table. Their room was in a nice five-star hotel in the Caribbean, and Kagome bought a special bikini just to make her hubby drool, but first things to do was this. Their first night together as husband and wife.

InuYasha couldn't wait to be with her as he sat on the bed and took his shirt off, leaving the pants on just in case his wife wanted to take them off. Hearing the bathroom door open, he turned his head and felt his heart stop. There she was, in the sexiest thing he could have ever imagined. She leaned against the doorframe and bit her bottom lip.

"Do you like it?"

Giving her the most carnal and seductive look ever, he glanced down the length of his body, "what do you think?"

She trailed her eyes to his hardened arousal and licked her lips, seeing the large bulge straining against his pants. She wanted to be good at sex, but a part of her was worried.

Sensing her feeling, he sat up slightly, "Kagome, come here."

Tentatively, she walked over to the bed and felt her heart racing. The look in his eyes caused a stirring deep inside as she clenched her legs together.

"Inu, I'm so nervous."

Smiling, he reached for her hands and pulled her on the bed.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, it's just me. The same old horny groping hanyou I've always been."

Sitting next to him, she grinned and shook her head, "you're wrong. The InuYasha I first met, the one that tried to feel me up in his room didn't love me yet, but you do."

Smirking, he finally touched her and loved the hitch in her breath as he trailed his clawed fingers down from her collarbone to her shoulder, moving the small strap down her arm. He kept his touch light and gentle as he moved the other strap down, but the next thing he did caused Kagome to tremble with anticipation and excitement. Gliding his hand down, he chose to tease her hardened peaks over the silky fabric and loved the moan that escaped her.

Even further, his hand moved over her flat stomach, still over the fabric, and cupped the softness between her legs, finding the small panties to be soaked with her desire for him. It was enough to make him lose control, but he wanted to give her so much pleasure that she would forget about being nervous. She gasped as he rubbed his fingers back and forth over the mound, struggling with keeping calm as the scent of her arousal wafted to him like the sweetest fragrance he could ever smell.

"Oh God, InuYasha, what are you doing to me?"

His desire was pulsing and aching, and as much as he wanted to keep it gentle, he had to touch her more! Coming close, he wrapped his arm around her waist and place his mouth over the silk, teasing and nibbling her pert nipple, continuing his assault on her womanhood at the same time. Kagome whimpered and laced her hands into his hair, throwing her head back as wave after wave of tingly pleasure ran through her. Their breathing quickened and InuYasha was going crazy with want for her. Lifting his face, he reached for the back of her neck and took her mouth with a feverish need, thrilled to feel the same intense want from her as she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his hardness pressing insistently against her.

Suddenly, the clothes were boundaries keeping them from what they most wanted. Kagome made the first move and frantically started to undo his belt and unbutton his pants, then she reached for his huge bulge, grabbing him. The thought of his stiffness inside her, heated her skin and made it hypersensitivity as he blazed fire on her skin everywhere he touched.

InuYasha groaned in ecstasy as she gripped him, learning how to pleasure him with her delicate hand. He couldn't take it anymore! Not wanting to rip the delicate fabric, he lifted the nighty over her head and threw it down, amazed at how gorgeous her body was. Claiming her lips again, he laid her down and attacked her mouth, delving his tongue in to taste her sweetness and moaned.

Breathing heavy, Kagome pushed his pants and boxers down, so ready and wanton. InuYasha ripped her little silk panties off, and kissed down her shaking body, until he reached her sweet center and tasted the slick nectar of her arousal. She gasped and screamed into a pillow as his tongue swirled and licked her into a frenzy of incredible sensations, then something began to tighten in her stomach.

InuYasha could feel her getting close and couldn't wait any longer as he moved back up to settle on top of her. They gazed into each other's eyes and he cupped her cheek.

"Are you ready for this?"

Biting her bottom lip, she nodded as he positioned himself at her entrance. They held their breath as he slowly, inch by inch, entered her. Squeezing his eyes shut, InuYasha wasn't ready for the heavenly feel of her when he finally sheathed his entire length in. She whined a little and he opened his eyes, seeing the trail of tears on her face.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry."

He gently wiped the wetness from her eyes and kissed her cheeks. She smiled as the pain faded and jerked her hips up to get him to move. He moaned, the friction between them grew into a steady thriving and passionate rhythm. Every fantasy he ever had of her didn't even compare to the real thing! Her face was flush, her skin was slick with a sheen of sweat, and the sounds she was making… it was enough to make him burst right then and there, but he wanted her to go first.

Kagome felt him more than ever as each thrust brought her closer and closer to the edge, but something else seemed to be happening. Looking into his eyes, she could see the gold pulsing as red seeped in.

"Inu?"

Their breathing got faster and faster as InuYasha thrust faster and harder, slamming in to the hilt. He felt the change when his demon took hold and grabbed Kagome's leg, forcing himself deeper and deeper into her. The look in his eyes should have scared her, but she could never be scared of any side of her husband, so she gripped his sides even tighter as she rode the pleasure through, but when he poised himself at her neck, she tensed. Her orgasm hit and he pierced her skin, biting down enough to draw blood. Fortunately, the pain was overwhelmed by the erupting orgasm that ripped through her as she screamed.

"InuYasha!"

Demon InuYasha pumped a few more times as he came with a roar before retracting his fangs, nuzzling and kissing the wound. Lifting his head, he softly kissed her.

"I love you, mate."

Looking up, she was happy to see the gold back.

"I love you too. InuYasha, that was the most amazing and euphoric experience of my life."

"That's good, because I plan to make you feel that many, many more times tonight…starting now."

She felt him harden again and giggled, "you are so insatiable."

Thrusting, InuYasha growled playfully, "Kagome, my love, you have created a monster."


End file.
